Dragon ball Z: The Legends of Gohan
by Gohanforever
Summary: Son Gohan was always dependent on his father, Goku. In every other universe Gohan gladly lets his father take the mantle to be the world's protector. But what if he didn't do it? What if Gohan felt his power was needed just as much as his fathers? It's time for Gohan to show the universe his power.
1. Chapter 1

**The birth towards a legend**

At Mt. Paozu, 439 east district, there was a cottage. It was finely built and very beautiful. The mountains and plains were lush and full of life. There truly was no day this cottage existed that has been a regret towards the owner of the house.

Who was the owner of the house? His name is Goku and he is currently helping his lovely wife Chichi. Goku was a man that has been raised in the woods for twelve years since his Grandpa found him. Goku's is also known as the strongest man alive. He won the world martial arts championship after his great battle with Piccolo Jr or the Demon King's reincarnation, if you put it that way. After he beaten his opponent, he married Chichi.

When both of them were young Chichi asked him if she could marry him in the future. Goku at the time did not know what marriage was. Goku was a bit naïve, and he thought marriage was a type of food. He agreed.

And then as the world martial arts tournament went on, an adult Chichi came and asked Goku if he could remember her and the promise he made. Goku didn't remember making the women very angry. She stormed off and left Goku.

Goku first remembered her after he beat her in a match. After she explained the promise he had made towards her he felt that he should keep the promise. He agreed to marry her after the tournament.

She had made arrangements for their marriage after the tournament and they were married by the end of that day. Of course they couldn't stay at Capsule Corporation so they had made a house for each other at where Goku felt was best.

Chichi was the strongest women in the world. She had married the strongest man in the world. Chichi had loved martial arts, but that all changed when she saw her husband being beaten by a demon. Even though Goku had won, she had formed an unconscious hatred towards martial arts.

She had tried to get Goku out of training, but training was always on his mind. When Chichi was not cooking or cleaning for Goku she would most certainly always like seeing him train. Goku was basically a bottomless pit. She had tried to make him eat a bit better, but to no avail.

Goku first had only managed to live with his wife because he had made a promise and the man always kept a promise. Then after a while he really did start to love Chichi. He expressed his love with words and kisses towards Chichi very frequently in those first three months.

It was only that one day Goku and Chichi had really had found the perfect moment. Indeed, it was so perfect that Goku and Chichi had made more love that day than any other. Let's just say that Goku and Chichi had some activities to do behind their door. That was the best night of their lives and all of their fruits and hard work would be worth the way they spent that day.

We find both of them today at a hospital, Goku was very nervous. He has had bad experiences with needles. He hated them, in fact the only reason he is here with Chichi is because she promised him with no food for a week.

' _Gosh, I hope whatever is wrong with Chichi, the doctor can finish. I mean I would have to eat fish, fish and more fish without her.'_ The naïve man thought. Truly it was strange, about two months ago Chichi had mysteriously fallen ill. She would be sick for days at times and would eat and throw up immediately afterwards. She also had a strange bump on her stomach. Goku had thought that Chichi had stolen some buns and was hiding it away from him. Goku was actually shocked to find it was indeed her stomach. Goku had to fish in order to satisfy his undying hunger. He really hoped Chichi could go home with him safetly and happily.

Just then the doctor came with a happy smile on his face. "Mr. Son your wife will be here soon. I hope you will enjoy the happy news that she brings." The doctor said with a smile. Now that Goku knew that there was happy news on the way, he gave a smile. He waited patiently until Chichi came.

Chichi walked up towards her husband and said in a happy voice "Goku you won't believe. I am pregnant with a baby!" Goku was confused…what was…a…baby? He was going to ask Chichi what she was talking about when Chichi saw the look on his face. Immediately recognizing why, he was doing that she face-palmed.

"Goku being pregnant and having a baby means we are going to be a family. It also means that both of us are going to be a parent, a mommy and a daddy." Goku then smiled and gently took Chichi and kissed her. "That's great honey." he said "Can we go home now?" He asked in a very childish voice.

Both of them climbed onto Nimbus and flew towards their home. Upon arriving both of them had become tired and went straight towards both of their beds, where they slept.

Goku was dreaming of some beautiful, oily bacon. He was also dreaming that he was eating a lovely meal. Nothing too bad for him, but Chichi was having a nightmare. Chichi was dreaming about her child, that she couldn't protect him from the evil king Piccolo.

Goku was lying at Piccolo's feet. He was dead. It was only a dream, but it still hut her heart. As the dream went on she saw her child being defenseless as the world was being destroyed. Chichi couldn't even save her poor dream child as she had committed suicide in her dreams. She saw the child die with a snapped neck.

That was when Chichi woke up in cold sweat. She breathed heavily and she patted her stomach to make sure her child was ok. She looked at her husband and saw him. She breathed a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream…just a dream." She whispered.

Goku felt his wife's Ki. It was full of sadness and fright. He opened his eyes and saw her. He then unconsciously snuggled up closer to Chichi. Chichi saw him snuggle closer to her and she smiled.

She then took slowly brushed Goku's wild untamable hair. It was as black as the night itself. It was defying gravity very easily and was always palmed shaped. She kept brushing until she surprisingly hears Goku purr. It was soothing toward the future mother.

As her mind was beginning to drift back into unconsciousness she felt Goku snuggle even closer to her. His purrs were vibrating on her. It felt good as she started to sleep.

* * *

"GOKU!" Chichi yelled "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT PERVERTS REUNION!" Goku looked a bit sad "Aw, come on Chi? Pleeeeeeeaaaaseee?" Chichi huffed and walked out of the room with her head held high.

Goku then thought to himself that maybe Chichi would think about it. After all the reunion would be in about four-ish years. Goku dropped the subject and thought about something else…his unborn child.

The child had already grown strong in the womb of Chichi. Goku could feel he would be a very strong child. He and Chichi had already discussed what they would do with him. Chichi wanted him to be a scholar and study all day long, but Goku wanted the child to train. In the end Chichi would let him train, but he must do some of his studies. Goku remembered how Chichi reacted.

 ***Flashback** *

" _NOOO! GOHAN IS GOING TO BE A SCHOLAR! HE WILL NOT BE A PUNK LIKE YOU AND BE IN A GANG!" Chichi yelled. Goku was cowering behind a door. He slowly came out and slowly said "But, Chichi. I…I…want to be a father." Chichi looked at Goku.  
_

" _You can be a father, but you are not allowed to train him." Goku actually looked heartbroken "But…Chichi! I…I…really wanted to train the little squirt." He said while pouting._

 _Chichi actually felt a pang of sorrow in her chest. Still she would show no emotion "NO GOKU! He or she will be a scholar and get a job and finally…GRANDBABIES!"_

 _Just then Goku go a very sly idea on how to let Chichi let him train the child. Goku put on a worried face and said "Chichi, but what if the baby is attacked when he or she is older and he is unable to defend itself." Chichi opened her mouth and said in an unsure voice "You will be able to help him or her."_

 _Goku knew Chichi would say this. "But what if something happened to me and I am unable to Help it. What if Piccolo comes and kills it?" Chichi then looked scared, but she said "That won't happen, you won't die." Goku then took out his trump card. "But what if I did die, then Piccolo comes and kidnaps the child and kills him. Then you won't be able to have any grandchildren." That was it. Chichi sighed and left the room with tears in her eyes. She MUST have grandchildren._

 _Goku had just won the battle. He could now train their child. After a while Chichi came in and said "You won this time Goku, but the Child WILL Study at least three hours a day, DO, I, MAKE, MYSELF, CLEAR!" Goku hastily nodded._

" _Good come on let's go for a walk." She instantly replied._

 _ ***End flashback**_ _*_

Goku was brought out of his thoughts when a plate was put in front of him. He looked up at Chichi. Her stomach had grown a lot and she had some dark wrinkles under her eyes. The baby was due in a couple of weeks.

Goku found Chichi and himself excited towards the baby's arrival. After both of them had eaten as much as they could they left for bed. Goku had already thought of calling his longtime friend Bulma and ask if he could use their Capsule Corp as a place where the child could be born. He unfortunately didn't have the time to do that as Chichi had dragged him into shopping with her, unless he wanted to have no dinner.

Goku and Chichi had already gotten clothes for the baby along with other things like baby food, diapers, clean wipes, etc. It goes on and on. There was even a baby communicator in its room. There was hundreds of clothes and lot's of things. Goku felt a bit of sympathy though, he felt that the baby shouldn't eat baby food. He tasted it and it was foul. Never again would he open his mouth to put in the presence known as baby food.

Also the ox king had come and and stayed with his little family when he had the chance. He was excited he was finally going to be a Grandfather. He and Chichi and Goku would laugh about the baby all day long.

Goku got comfortable with Chichi on the bed. Both of them yawned and went to sleep. Chichi eyes opened briefly as she felt a contraction. She sat up and felt her stomach, that couldn't be right. The baby was due in a few weeks.

Another contraction came and she knew the little critter was going to be born right then and there on the child's parents bed. She tried to wake up Goku, but he just mumbled "Chichi need more melons in my stomach." Chichi looked shocked for a second and just stared at him.

Another contraction! Chichi had enough, she slapped Goku with the force of a train. Goku instantly woke up and he asked "Why did you wake me up Chichi?" Chichi couldn't believe him. This was NOT the time to be naïve. "It seems the little critter is going to make an early entrance Goku." Goku paled and he immediately did what Chichi told him to do. Chichi screamed and she opened her legs wider.

"You you do know where the baby is going to come out, right?" Goku then looked at Chichi and naïvely said "Yes the same place where I put my…." BANG! There opens the door and in runs the ox king. HE was happy and was smiling, he couldn't wait for Chichi to deliver.

Another contraction! They were getting difficult to maintain as the child started to come. Chichi yelled as she gave a push. Goku then smiled and said "I can see the beginning of his head, Chichi!" Chichi felt a stroke of happiness as she realized what was happening. "H…here is another push." She gave another push and out came the head. Goku gently took hold of the head and he started sliding the baby out of the womb.

After the last push they finally released the baby from his confinement. The baby took a deep breath and yelled, announcing his arrival to the world and beyond. This was truly a happy day!

Chichi was panting and Goku and The Ox King were both jumping for Joy as the saw they child calm down and look at Goku with it's beautiful black eyes. His eyes were so full of Joy and the child smiled and snuggled deeper towards the one he would know as daddy. Goku's heart melted when he heard the baby purr. He took an even closer look at the and saw that the baby had a mane of hair that traveled down the nape of his neck. It was black and was sticking all over, just like Goku's. Goku then got the surprise of his life when a golden brown tail wrapped itself around his arm.

Goku looked at the baby's parts and exclaimed "He has the same parts as I do! He is a … boy!' Chichi smiled and the ox king too they gathered around the baby and looked at him. They baby studied all of them curiously.

They wrapped the baby in some blankets and made sure he was warm. They put the baby in his room with his toy's, but the only thing that baby wanted to do was sleep. While he was sleeping his family talked with each other.

"What should we name him Chichi?" Was the question both men had asked Chichi. Chichi looked proud when she announced the name of the baby "My first thought would be Einstein…." The baby wailed when it was mentioned "Or Alfred." The baby was hysterically crying while chichi just held him ", but knowing this baby we need to have a good name for him. So I was thinking how about Gohan." Immediately the child looked at Chichi with wide eyes when she mentioned Goku's grandpa's name.

Goku then took the baby and said "Gohan!" The baby laughed, no Gohan laughed. It was beautiful. The sight of Goku holding a giggling Gohan was enough to make Chichi smile.

Goku had a secret belief that Gohan was meant for greatness. His belief was fully erected at the night of Gohan's birth.

It was about two-thirty in the morning when Goku hear awoke to a strange noise. It was the sound of a baby.

Goku heard Gohan cry in the middle of the night. It wasn't a wail of despair and want, but it was one that was angry, but at what we will never know. Goku ran in and was shocked to find the child not only different, but it's Ki was noticeable larger. Gohan's baby hair was gold and pointier and spikier. His thrashing tail was too a golden color, but it was his eyes that always expresses feelings. There was also this golden aura radiating of off the child. His teal eyes expressed violence and anger. So much he almost dropped Gohan when he picked him up.

"Chichi come here. Look at Gohan!" He yelled. Chichi came in and screamed. Her frying pan magically appeared and she smashed it against Goku. "HOW DARE YOU DIE HIS HAIR GOKU!" She yelled "Chichi I came here to help him and he was like this when I arrived." Chichi tried to calm down.

Even though Goku was the strongest person on Earth, he felt Gohan was strong at least a little bit more than his mother. His mother was the strongest woman alive for crying out loud! Gohan looked at Goku through his teal eyes. Goku smiled back and thought of a way on how to turn Gohan back to normal.

Goku tickled the baby, but to no avail as Gohan cried and slapped Goku's finger away. "Wow Chichi, the little critter is powerful." He exclaimed surprised. Goku then put Gohan on his knee and hopped it with his foot. At first the now teal baby just made noises, but after a while his golden aura faded, leaving the baby with blond hair.

Gohan gave a yawn. When he exhaled the entire room was a mess. Gohan looked at Goku with sleepy eyes. Goku then took Gohan's blond tail and rubbed it. Gohan yawned again and closed his teal eyes and snuggled closer towards his daddy.

When Chichi finally managed to calm down Gohan had managed to fall asleep. His gold spiky hair faded back into his black messy hair. The gold also left his tail and his aura. Even though they couldn't see it, they knew Gohan's eyes turned back into his regular black eyes.

Goku then said to Chichi "Go to bed, I'll take care of him for now." Chichi was still in a shock, but she obliged.

While Goku was holding baby Gohan, he brushed his black hair earning a gentle purr from the child. Goku smiled at this. Goku looked around to see if Chichi was around or spying on them. She wasn't. Goku then started to purr. Goku then instinctively started making a bond with Gohan. Gohan had accepted that. The two now shared a powerful bond.

To any other human being this would not make sense, but neither did Goku's life make any sense. He could fly and shoot beams out of his hands. After every battle he became mysteriously stronger. Goku then used his ki to create a nightlight for Gohan.

Goku now knew his son was destined for greatness. He was immensely powerful. Goku looked at his newborn son. And whispered in Gohan's ear "I promise that you will be a great man Gohan."

Goku just knew it.

* * *

It has been two years since Gohan was born and the family was loving every moment of it. The golden form of Gohan didn't just disappeared as Chichi had hoped, it appeared whenever Gohan was angry or upset.

Surprisingly enough he somehow managed to have some emotions. Like once Goku had spilled some lemonade and slipped. Gohan who was previously playing after he had transformed had seen this and started to giggle. Goku managed to laugh as well. It was just good hearing Gohan laugh.

Chichi and Goku loved Gohan a lot. From that very first day. A lot of time had passed. Gohan could now talk very good for a two-year-old. He loved paying with words. Goku and Chichi had played with him. Chichi saw Gohan was an expert when it came to studying. He read things that made grade eighters look like babies.

We find the family in their cottage, Chichi was talking to herself. "It seems just like yesterday that Gohan was born. Hmm…Should I make the cake green or blue? I know what about red and orange? Yes, he'll like that." Yes, it was Gohan's birthday today. He didn't know it as he was to watch his daddy train today.

"Those two had better not eat something on the way home." She muttered. Gohan loved to laugh and so did Goku. She had finished the cake and packed it in a lunch box. They were going to have a picnic today to celebrate his birthday. She packed all the necessary equipment.

She was just finished when she heard the door open and in came a sopping wet Goku and Gohan. Both were laughing. Goku was giggling at Gohan who was asking for more "More dada! More!" He giggled.

Chichi saw Goku going to Gohan's room to change him. "Goku come on let's go!" Goku poked his head out of Gohan's room and said "Coming chichi." After a while came a clean Gohan with now a clean pair of clothes. When Gohan stood up and looked at his mom he said "Mummy!" He ran to Chichi and hugged her leg. Chichi heart melted when he did that.

She then said "Gohan, come on let's go. We are having a picnic. Let's get you into your wheelie chair." Gohan smiled and said "Picwic. YAY! WHEELO CHAIR!" Goku chuckled and scooped up the two-year-old and walked out.

"NIMBUS!" Goku yelled. The yellow cloud flew in. Chichi and Gohan climbed on while Goku used his Ki to fly. Goku was holding tightly onto his mother, he even wrapped his tail around her while both of them squealed in delight. They found an empty field and river. They landed and immediately started to unpack their picnic belongings.

Goku had already put Gohan in the ground and played with him. Chichi had some presents for Gohan. When everything was ready both father and son were called. "Goku! GOHAN! Come and get it!" Both ran towards the food and ate madly while Chichi was taking pictures with her camera.

When everything was gone and I mean every crumb and cake, Chichi and Goku showed Gohan his presents. Gohan's birthday presents were a new pair of clothes, slippers, a monkey costume and a book about aliens. Gohan said "Tank Daddy and mommy. TANK YOU!"

Goku then gave a great smile and said "Well Gohan that was mommy's presents. "Here is daddy's presents." Goku showed Gohan three packages. Gohan opened the first one and he squealed in delight. In them was an exact replica of Goku's Gi only downsized. He even had some armbands. When he tried to lift them he found they were heavy. In the second package was some books. It was when they came to the third package that Goku began to get excited. Gohan opened it and gasped. It was a red hat with a dragon ball that had four stars on it.

"Pwetty ball! Happy hat!" Gohan yelled and put it on his head. "Come on Gohan let's go for a walk in the wheelie chair "WHEELO CHAIR!" Gohan yelled happily. They put him in his chair and walked in the woods.

Gohan giggled happily as they walked in the woods. Gohan's tail waved behind him. It was a while later when they came home. Chichi looked at the time and saw it was about seven pm. Gohan gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes with a messy fist.

Chichi went to bed, leaving Goku to tuck Gohan into bed. When he did just that, Gohan said "Want nightylighty." Goku smiled and gently said "Goodnight Gohan." Goku closed the door and Gohan then sighed.

Gohan really wanted a night light. He then thought about how his daddy always made a nightlight. It was a blue ball that floated over him. Gohan tried to do it, but it didn't work. The only thing that came from Gohan's hands were a bit of sparks. Gohan felt angry. Why could he not do what his daddy did? It made Gohan angry. Gohan took a deep breath and a glow came over him. He was now in his blond form. His aura made a smooth glow that made the tired child close his eyes and embrace the long awaited peacefulness of sleep.

 _Tomorrow he would wake up. Tomorrow he would play. He was Son Gohan. He was the son of Goku. This is his legacy. Stay tuned for more._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Murder:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Vishwakarmahul735:** Thank you. Here it is!

Listen to those who tried to review and are not on the list here, I am sorry my story's say that there are five reviews', but when I click it, it only shows those two reviews. Could somebody please PM me and help.

Oh if anybody has suggestions about the story feel free to PM me.

Anyway…It is time to start the story.

 **Garlic Junior**

Another two years has gone by and Gohan has grown into a fine and happy child. Chichi had actually started to accept that Gohan loved to train and study, so she didn't push him into doing more than his usual studies.

Gohan's golden form appeared ever so often. It happened very randomly. Once Gohan fell and grazed his knee. He transformed while he was crying. Goku and Chichi's house was littered with pictures hanging on the wall. Most of them were of Gohan and Goku. You would think they had two children, but the blond child and the black haired child were the same.

Gohan's golden form was like a massive boost in power. Whenever Gohan got hurt or when he felt threatened or angry he would transform. Gohan had once walked into the woods and a wolf bit him. It didn't hurt, but Gohan got angry. Gohan transformed and became so angry he broke the wolves tail in half…. literally. When Goku had found Gohan he was passed out from exhaustion.

Goku had trained Gohan since Gohan had gotten his weighted clothing. They had started slowly with warmups and some exercises. Gohan had caught up quickly and got better everyday. Gohan had also started using Ki. Gohan had asked Goku how to use it and Goku taught him. It had taken him a while to master it, but he managed to do it. The only thing he yet struggled with was Ki sensing. He couldn't tell who was strong or weak, but he could feel if they were evil or good.

Goku had always told Gohan that Gohan is much stronger than Goku was when he was Gohan's age. Goku felt very proud at how Gohan had progressed in his training. It was incredible. He had SO much potential. Gohan was almost at Goku's level of power.

Goku and Gohan had bonded even closer in the past two years. They had a schedule which they developed. They would wake up and go eat. Gohan had an appetite much like his father only downsized. Then both of them would go out and train until they were tired in the woods.

After that both of them would take a nap in the lovely shade. When they woke up they would go fishing. After they fished for a while both of them would enjoy some lunch. Fish was a lovely meal. After that Gohan had to go home to study for an hour. When he was done, both of them usually played for a while in the woods. Then they lied down and watched as the stars passed by. After that it was time for bed. Gohan always asked for a story. Goku had told him about his adventures with Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin. Goku had also told him he would get to see and meet them soon.

This is where we find Goku and Gohan, they had completed most of the day's work and Goku was playing hide and seek with his son. "Gohan!" Goku called in a playful voice "GOOOOHAAAN! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!". Gohan hid behind a tree. He giggled, daddy would never find him here! "Gooooohaaan" Goku whispered in Gohan's ear. "Gotcha!" He tackled Gohan and tickled him until Gohan had no choice but to yell in pleasure. Goku released and Gohan giggled and ran away happily to run away from Goku.

Goku laughed and ran happily behind Gohan. This was a game to both of them, too bad Gohan was going to have a bad day today. Three figures were observing Gohan and Goku.

All of them were a race known as Makyians, but that doesn't matter to them. The only thing they wanted to do here is do what Garlic said: namely kill Piccolo and get the dragon ball. One of the three figures mumbled "Nicky! There is the dragon ball." The one known as Nicky then said in a very irritated voice "I know Gingo! Let's just get it and go to Garlic so that he can get his wish." The giant in their Group then said "Well, if my names not Sansho then let's get him! He shouldn't be any easier than that pimp Piccolo."

"Calm down Sansho!" Gingo whispered "Let's sneak up on the critter. Look the dragon ball is on his hat. So we take him with us. It will make things so much easier."

Gohan was about to find another tree to hide from his daddy, when he sensed it. This level of power gave him chills down his tiny spine. Now Gohan really wanted to run away and hide under the rock. Gohan gave his daddy a message through his bond ' _Daddy I feel Chills down my spine."_ Gohan felt his father tense and come to him.

Gohan hid in the broken trunk of a tree. He was trembling as he looked carefully for any invader. In the forest he saw Nicky, Gingo and Sansho. They didn't even try to hide themselves.

Gohan trembled and whimpered as Nicky walked towards him. Just as Goku appeared Nicky hit Gohan in the stomach making Gohan spit out blood. He stumbled for a while, before passing out of pain. "HEY!" Goku yelled "LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Goku ran towards where Nicky had his son, but one hit of a swift Kiai blast tossed Goku into a boulder. "Gohan" He whispered before succumbed to darkness.

Goku woke up after a few minutes and said "Gohan was never good at concealing his energy." He searched for Gohan "Hmmm….THERE!" He found Gohan's energy. He yelled "NIMBUS!"

* * *

Gohan was sleeping as peacefully as you could be if you were knocked out by someone, when he was awakened by a slap in the face, making some unwanted tears appear in the eyes of Gohan. In front of him was a tiny man on a throne. Gohan felt chills run along his spine as the man smiled at him.

It was the smile of a crazed madman. The three men who kidnapped him bowed down towards the midget. "All hail Garlic Jr.!" They shouted. The man smiled, but the smile disappeared when he saw Gohan. "Gingo, who is the brat!" Gohan shivered. That voice was full of insanity! There was no glimmer of sanity within the voice nor in those eyes.

"We brought him here to give you the dragon ball on his hat." Gingo said carefully towards Garlic Jr. He then looked at Gohan and scanned his Ki. He was shocked the Kid's Ki was enourmess. "That kid could help me uphold my reign of terror. He could be useful in becoming my guard. "He whispered to himself, before he talked to Gohan. "Brat, you are to be my new disciple." Gohan looked at Garlic and stammered "D... Disciple?"

Garlic Jr. smiled and said "Yes. If you are to be trained properly you can become as powerful as my elite warriors." Gohan then said "NO!" He sank into a stance, his tail swishing behind him. Nicky laughed but said "Look Master Garlic let me take care of him while the rest of us gather the last of the dragon balls."

Garlic Jr. laughed and said "Sure Nicky, don't damage him too badly." Nicky laughed and sank into a stance. Gohan analyzed the stance. It was flawless, but so was Gohan's. Nicky noticed this and thought ' _Hmm…this kid is something else. His stance is flawless! Perhaps master Garlic has underestimated him.'_ Nicky yelled "Who are your parents? When we found you we knocked out a man that looked like Goku, the man who defeated Piccolo."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and said in a deceptively calm voice "My Daddy is Son Goku. He'll come help me!" Nicky laughed "Dreams are for Children brat. This is reality." Garlic Jr thought ' _This kid is something else!"_

Gohan made the first move. He fazed towards Nicky and reappeared on his left side. He threw a punch, but that was blocked. Nicky then threw a punch. It hit Gohan in the face giving him a bloody nose.

Gohan then started chanting "KA…." Nicky saw the blast and gauged on how powerful it was. It was very powerful! ' _Impossible! This Kid is incredibly skilled. He is the perfect warrior!'_

"ME…" Gohan chanted pouring every drop of power he had into the blast. "HA….ME!" He holds the pose for as long as he could. Nicky was panicking. That was a powerful blast, it had more than enough power to destroy half of the room. Garlic was entranced at how powerful Gohan was.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled releasing the blast. Nicky dodged at the last second. The blast completely obliterated half of the castle. Gohan panted for a while. "Dad always said keep your energy until you need it." Gohan said before falling on the floor and passing out.

Nicky asked "What now Master Garlic?" Garlic Jr. replied "Lock him in a room, once he sees that everybody will die he will join us." Nicky bowed "Yes master Garlic."

Nicky took Gohan to the room and locked him in. Nicky wandered around the castle a bit. His master had giving him some time to have fun.

Unbeknownst to Garlic Jr and Nicky, Gohan's Kamehameha had actually traveled into another room where it hit a black star like object. The star broke and out of it came another Makyian. He looked across the room. A frown was lit on his face. He whispered to himself. "Son…what have you done!"

The Makyian walked across the room and was met by a throne. Garlic Jr. was on the throne with a surprised expression on his face. He then walked up to the Makyian and looked at him. Garlic Jr then whispered "F….Father?" Garlic nodded. "H…how?" Garlic jr. asked.

"Son, you HAVE to listen to me, stop this!" Garlic jr then yelled "WHY!? I AM DOING ALL OF THIS FOR YOUR SAKE!" Garlic looked at his son and said "In the time I spent all those years in the dead zone, I have changed and I see the better way now. Please son don't go there. You know nothing of how it is in there. I have designed that place to be an immortal prison. Immortality is the worst thing that can happen to you."

Garlic Jr. laughed and said "Well I will have it and I will rule the known universe whether you like it or not! Stay out of my way old man!" The Makyian then said "Get out! I will wait for you outside…Father!"

When Garlic left Garlic Jr. heard his henchmen say "We found them! We found the last of the dragon balls!" Garlic Jr. Then laughed and said "ARISE SHENRON!"

Garlic walked towards a tree and found a place to sit, before he saw a blinding flash of light. He then saw his son speaking to a giant dragon. The dragon asked his son for anything he desires. His sharp ears caught the words from Garlic "GIVE ME IMMORTALITY!"

The dragon vanished after he had grant Galic Jr's wish. Garlic was shocked, his son had disobeyed a direct order! Garlic JR and his henchmen came out and Garlic Jr. then said "Fight me father!" Garlic stood up and prepared to fight. "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" came a voice. Garlic looked at Goku and then said "Who are you?" Goku looked at the Makyian and said "My names Goku and these people have kidnapped my son!" Garlic looked at his son and angrily yelled "SO THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN REDUCED TO SON! KIDNAPPING CHILDREN FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES! I CAN SEE NOW WHY MY PREDESCESSOR DIDN'T WANT ME TO HAVE THE THRONE!"

Goku looked shocked "He is your son?" he asked. Before he could reply another person came, one whom Goku and Garlic was all to familiar with. Before them stood Kami. "Kami!" Garlic Jr. yelled. Kami looked at Garlic Jr. and Goku, before saying "Garlic what are you doing here?" Garlic replied "Trying to stop this madness."

Kami looked at Garlic and smiled "It seems that you have seen the error of your ways my friend." Just then another person appeared. It was Piccolo!

"Chill I didn't come to help you. I have a score to settle with these bastards." He said. Goku's frowned deepened as he asked Garlic Jr again "WHERE IS MY SON?" Garlic Jr then said "In the room in the garden." Goku quickly ran that way. The henchmen followed him. Piccolo flew after them and grabbed Sansho.

He threw Sansho downstairs. The entire bottom of the floor was a mess. Sansho threw a punch at Piccolo. "You are not so strong without your friends huh?" Sansho smiled and said "Don't underestimate me."

He threw a punch, but Piccolo blocked it. Sansho looked shocked, that punch had contained all of his power. Piccolo then powered up a blast at Sansho. The blast engulfed Sansho and killed him. Piccolo felt Kami get beaten up through the damn bond they are sharing.

He quickly made his way towards the battle Kami and Garlic were having.

* * *

Kami and Garlic took the time to look at Garlic Jr. He was not scared in the least. Garlic Jr. didn't even look like he was intimidated. Kami then said "Garlic my friend, I hope you can understand this, but your son must not be allowed to live any more. He is a danger to the Earth."

Garlic smiled sadly as he looked at his only son. He then said "The son I grew up with was nothing like him. This is a monster so I have no regrets of killing him." Kami's mouth twitched. Garlic Jr. flew towards both of them and attacked. He smashed into Garlic and kicked Kami in the shin.

Garlic punched his son, but Garlic Jr. stopped it and threw a blast towards his father's stomach. It exploded and both were covered in dust. Kami took the distraction and threw a Ki blast at Garlic Jr. He missed as Garlic Jr. then kicked Kami over the edge of his castle. Kami flew back upwards, but was shocked to see his old friend, Garlic, in such bad shape.

Kami powered up again, but was met by another fist in the shin. Kami threw a Ki powered blast. It was blocked by Garlic Jr. He then punched kami against a wall. Kami sank to his knees in front of Garlic Jr. He smiled at Kami. Kami then gripped Garlic Jr. and said "I will protect this planet. Even if it means to die for it."

Garlic Junior laughed and said "Don't even try to blow yourself up. I am immortal. I will just come back." Kami's face was grim and he was about to detonate himself, but then a voice said "I had about enough of you Garlic Junior."

Garlic Junior then said "You can never defeat me. I AM IMMORTAL!" Piccolo then said "You are very foolish Garlic Junior, imagine the worst amount of torture and never dying or escaping. You have doomed yourself."

Garlic Junior was raging and angry. He was about to shoot a massive Kiai at Piccolo when Goku appeared and said "I have taken care of your henchmen…now let's finish this. Gohan is sleeping in a room so I can finish this."

Garlic Junior started to yell and grow. He transformed into a giant. Piccolo and Goku felt his power grow to unbelievable heights. When Garlic Junior was finished he said "WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM!"

He ran towards Goku and Piccolo and started Picking him apart. Garlic Jr. then smashed Piccolo in the ribs and broke Goku's foot.

Goku hovered in the air and said "I know we may not be the best of friends Piccolo, but I have an idea on how to beat him. We just have to combine a giant blast and then he will be out of our hair."

Piccolo then grunted "Fine, but that doesn't mean we are going to be friends." Goku nodded "Sure! Let's do this."

While Goku and Piccolo made a plan that Kami looked at Garlic. He was barely breathing, but he was still awake. Garlic said towards Kami "If I ever make this true, promise me I can be trained again to your successor in the future, please Kami." Kami smiled sadly and said "Unfortunately not Garlic, I cannot do that. You once had the privilege, but it is gone. I hope you can understand."

Garlic smiled and said "Dear friend, it is fine. Then allow me to be a guardian of the lookout with Mr. Popo." Kami smiled and said "That can be arranged." Garlic smiled.

That was when both of them heard Goku and Piccolo yell and combine a Kamehameha and Masenko. It hit Garlic Junior and sent him into a pillar of rock. "Is it over?" Asked Goku. Piccolo looked around and suddenly both of them sensed that enormous amount of energy again. Garlic Junior was still alive, even after their best efforts!

Garlic junior Roared "I AM FINISHED WITH THIS INSCOLENSE! I WILL KILL YOU AAAAAAALLLL!" He started gathering energy. A large hole appeared in the sky. "OH NO!" Garlic yelled as he started to hold onto something "HE OPENED THE DEAD ZONE!"

Garlic Junior then yelled "I WILL TAKE THIS ENTIRE CASTLE AND WORLD WITH ME IF I HAVE TO!" He poured all of his power into the dead zone portal as it sucked up everything.

From faraway everybody could hear a cry. A cry of hate and despair. It seemed to echo from the rocks. The rocks buried the room Gohan was in. While everybody was fighting he was sleeping and was awoken to rocks falling on his head. Gohan hated pain when he didn't expect it.

Suddenly there was no more Gohan and there was a beast within. He yelled. His power broke all of the rocks. All of it flew into the dead zones portal. Gohan just stood there with a very angry look on his face. Gohan's gi was shredded, but he managed.

Garlic was frightened, this kid is incredible. Goku then saw what power Gohan held. "Why on earth is he so strong, he definantly no ordinary kid!?" Everything swished as Gohan's power still grew at an alarming rate.

Garlic yelled "I USE ALL OF MY POWER! UGHHH!" Gohan fell back a bit, but managed to stand, his eyes were pure white. Garlic then yelled as he released everything. Gohan struggled even more as pupil less eyes bent with pain.

Gohan then yelled with more fury and anger than humanly possible. His hair became spikier and both his hair and tail's fur became gold. His pupils came back, but this time they were a teal color. Gohan then walked towards Garlic Junior.

Garlic was taken aback by this transformation, this child is walking easily past this gravity and everything he has thrown at him. Gohan yelled "KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEEEE….." Garlic Junior's eyes widened as a blue ball of pure light started coming from Gohan. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as the blue beam struck it's target with more force than a speeding train can provide.

"AAAAA!" Garlic yelled as he fell into the dead zone. The dead zone closed up behind him and everything fell back into place. "I WILL COME BAAAACK!"

* * *

"Gohan…" Gohan mumbled "Gohan, it's dad." Gohan opened his teal eyes and said "Daddy!" He gave his dad a hug and said "I knew you would win!" Goku looked at his son and said "Umm, ok? Come on let's go. Your mom is going to wonder where went. It's a good thing we are right on schedule, huh?"

Gohan laughed "Let's go home!" Goku laughed as he picked up the now spiky blond haired child. Both of them now climbed on Nimbus. Gohan's blond tail flew towards Goku's arm and and flew homeward.

When both of them landed Chichi came out and said "AH! It's just time for dinner. Gohan and Goku of course ran to go eat. Chichi giggled. That would never get old in her eyes.

* * *

Garlic woke up in a room he knew all too well. It was the lookout. "It's good to see you Garlic. Came the soft voice of Mr. Popo.

Garlic smiled and said "Good to see you my friend." Mr. Popo then said "Kami said you have changed, you are more than welcome to stay here. I can train you to become a defender of the lookout as well."

Garlic smiled yet again and said "So be it!"

Faraway in space there was a kind of pod on the way to earth. In the pod was a man…or was he not?

" _Kakarot, I really do hope you have completed your mission. We need you. Kakarot I missed you little brother. Living with Prince Vegeta and with Nappa is a pain. They are always talking about how HE or Nappa would transform into a legendary super sayain. They never talk about me._

 _Brother your first words with "Nicta Raditzo" (Brother Raditz) It's been so long. I am sure if you catch my scent you will remember me, but if you don't, which I doubt I will have to kill you._

 _Brother I need you. We need you to come help us and join us as the last sayains. I don't know how such a powerful race just disappeared from a tiny meteorite. I feel like Frieza has something to do with this, but it is best if I leave the conversation here and go back to sleep._

Raditz pressed a button and gas came came and put him to sleep. He would soon wake up.

 _Garlic Junior has successfully been defeated! Garlic has finally found a home that he has always wanted to rule and Gohan has become more skilled than even a Super Makyian. What is a Super Sayain? Is it some Kind of food?_

 _Will Raditz find this mysterious person, find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Legends of Gohan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness's Messenger:** Thanks for the review I appreciate it a lot. I just love long review's

 **JollyPayton:** Thanks!

 **vishwakarmarahul735:** Thanks for the corrections. Hope you enjoy the chapters

 **Family reunions**

It has been four months since the Garlic Junior incident and everybody involved were swiftly healing.

Kami and Mr. Popo has taken in Garlic and trained him to be a protector of the lookout. That means he is forever, like Mr. Popo, bound to the lookout to protect it. Kami and Garlic were friends before he was sealed into the dead zone, so now they are even better friends than before!

Garlic and Mr. Popo also got along very well. They would talk about their younger apprentice days when they were training. Everything on the lookout was normal, or as normal as a alien and Guardian's life can get.

Goku and Gohan's life has become as good as it can get for those two. Chichi has discovered how to finally store enough food for those two. She has a secret recipe that makes about fifty courses of food in total. It was very useful. Gohan had also asked Chichi if she could also train him, so she did just that and she was holding up incredibly.

Goku had finally trained Gohan to sense Ki. Gohan had finally mastered it, but was shocked that he was actually stronger than his daddy! Goku also noticed this and chuckled "Were going to have to do something about that, huh?" Goku also started seeing something in Gohan, whenever they would train or fight Gohan would treat Goku as an enemy. Goku somehow felt instincts was involved as Goku treated his son so too. Goku also saw Gohan was a strategic mastermind. Gohan always had some kind of plan to use against his dad.

Gohan didn't tell his daddy, but he also found a way how to hide his power level. It was easy, all you have to do was imagine your Ki pool was sucking all your power in. Gohan also learnt how to fly, that too was easy since all you had to do was put your Ki under your body and push. Gohan had also discovered that when he fought or trained his dad, every time he or Goku recovered they would come back stronger than before. This happened once Gohan and Goku had fought so hard, both of them were badly damaged, they had to stop their training for an entire three weeks. When they were healed Goku felt stronger than ever, so did Gohan.

Gohan also saw that his tail was a bit of a problem when it came to fighting. It always somehow got into the way and when it did, it hurt! Goku had made certain that Gohan's tail was numbed to pain, but not anything else. Yes, Goku went through the same procedure as Kami did. Goku then started learning Gohan's tail language. It was difficult actually, because Gohan's tail was always moving.

We find the Goku doing his usual routine, but where was Gohan? Gohan had the day off, to play in the woods. So that is where we find the little tyke. Gohan had a copy of Goku's gi, only it had a hole for his tail to poke through.

Gohan felt hungry, so he decided it was time for some fish. Gohan then said to himself "Mm… now where is the river? I can't hear it. I know! I'll use my nose." Gohan then smelled for a water-like scent. He found one and went towards it.

Gohan found the river, and jumped in. After a while he emerged with a giant fish. Gohan then used a Ki blast to fry the fish instantly. While he was eating he thought about what he would do today. He already did his homework and studies. He also did his training. Oh yeah, that's right! Today he was going to see his daddy's friends.

Gohan finished eating and felt sleepy. Gohan thought that now was good time for a nap. Gohan always needed a nap after he ate a midday snack, so he climbed into a tree and closed his eyes. After he took a nap, he thought it was about time to go to his dad's friends. He called his dad through the bond he and his daddy shared ' _Daddy can we go see your friends?'_ He asked. From faraway his dad replied ' _Sure son! Let me tell your mom. Would you mind if I take a bite since I haven't eaten?'_ Gohan replied _'Sure daddy! I'll wait!'_

After they communicated Gohan flew upwards and thought about flying higher into a tree when he saw a tent faraway. The tent was accompanied by a car and a barbeque. Gohan's tail perked up in interest when he saw a man with an afro and a girl with ravel black hair appear out of the tent.

Gohan flew towards them. He landed a few feet away from them, they hadn't noticed him yet. Gohan didn't want to fly to them anymore, since his mother told him other people can't fly away.

Gohan walked towards them. His tail happily waved behind him. The girl and the man with the afro has by now noticed him. The man looked kindly at Gohan and the girl looked at Gohan with curiosity.

"H...Hi." Gohan said. "Hi. What's your name? My name is Videl." Asked the Girl "My name is Gohan." Gohan replied. Gohan looked in curiosity at the afro man. Videl smiled and hugged Gohan. "Is the afro man your daddy? What's his name?" Videl giggled and said "My daddy's name is Hercule mark Satan, but you can call him Mr. Satan." Mr. Satan held out his huge hand at Gohan. Gohan shook it and surprised Mr. Satan, Gohan had quite the grip.

Gohan took a breath and asked Mr. Satan "What job do you do Mr. Satan?" Mr. Satan smiled Kindly and said "I teach martial arts." Gohan's tail perked up and he asked "Oh, really. My dad teaches me martial arts too." Mr. Satan looked a bit shocked, he didn't expect a person so young to be trained in martial arts. Not even his little Videl was allowed to train until she was six. "H…how old are you Gohan?" Gohan counted his fingers and held it out. "Four and a half." He said. Mr. Satan frowned and said "Aren't you a bit young to do martial arts." Gohan shook his head and said "No. Daddy and mommy said it's fine."

Gohan had his back turned to Videl as he looked at Mr. Satan, so Videl got a good look at his waving appendage. "Gohan, what's that behind your back?" Gohan looked at his tail and said "Oh this, this is my tail?" He wagged it at Videl who looked curiously at it.

Mr. Satan then asked "Are you sure that's normal Gohan?" Gohan nodded and said "I was born with it and so was Da…ddy…ugh." While Gohan was talking to Mr. Satan, Videl petted it. Since only Gohan's tail was still sensitive to feeling, but not pain, his body reacted. Gohan zoned out as Videl petted his tail. Mr. Satan saw this and said "Videl dear, I think it would be best if you didn't do that." Videl giggled and said "But daddy! His tail is fluffy." She pouted a bit, but she let go. Gohan immediately snapped back into reality when he heard his dad say through their bond _'Gohan…Gohan…"_ Gohan said to Mr. Satan and Videl "Please excuse me." Gohan then said _'Yes daddy?'_ Goku replied _'I'll be there with nimbus in a while.'_ Gohan smiled and said _'Ok.'_

Mr. Satan and Videl couldn't understand this boy. He was concentrating, but on what. When he finally zoned back into the world Mr. Satan asked "What's wrong?" Gohan giggled "Nothings wrong Mr. Satan." Gohan's tail waved in the wind that passed by. "Daddy's coming to get me. He talked to me."

Videl felt worried for the young child. Is he ok? Gohan then saw the look on Videl and Mr. Satan's face. Gohan curiously asked Mr. Satan and Videl "Don't you share a bond?" Videl's eyebrow lifted and she asked "What is a bond?" Gohan was a bit confused, didn't everybody have a bond?

Just before Gohan could ask another question saw his daddy on Nimbus. He smiled and said "Hi daddy!" Mr. Satan and Videl's eyes grew wide as they saw Gohan's dad sitting on a...cloud? Goku looked at Mr. Satan and said "Thanks for taking care of Gohan, while I was away. I see you made some friends Gohan." Gohan giggled.

"My daddy's name is Goku, Mr. Satan and Videl. I have to go now." Gohan climbed onto Nimbus. Mr. Satan was surprised, but he said "Oh well. It was good meeting you Gohan. Next time come visit us again." Gohan waved as the Nimbus cloud flew away.

"Daddy…?" Videl asked "Yes sweet pea…?" Mr. Satan asked "Do you think I will see him again?" Mr. Satan smiled and put a reassuring hand on Videl's shoulder and said "I am sure you will Sweat pea, I am sure you will…"

* * *

There was a farm that was flourishing. The farmer was humming to himself when he suddenly felt an enourmess bang next to his car. There was a crater the size of a boulder. The farmer then cautiously walked toward it and prepared for the worse. Inside of the crater was a metal object. It opened and revealed an alien strange armor and a furry dark brown tail that was wrapper around his waist like a belt.

The alien was very tall and muscular. He had hair that trailed past his back and he had a strange scouter on his face. He flew out of the crater and made a disgusted face. "Damn it! Kakarot HAS failed his mission. I hope I can find him soon. We need him."

"G...get of off my property." The farmer stammered. The alien scowled and said "Oh so the human wants to play. What's your power level, weakling." He pressed a button on his scouter and it beeped. It came towards a conclusion and showed something. The man laughed and said "You have a power level of five. Kami above your weak."

The farmer pulled out his shotgun and shot the alien only for him to catch it. "Pathetic." He murmured and flicked it back towards the owner. It hit the poor farmer so hard his entire heard exploded.

The invader pressed another button on his scouter and checked for another power level. He found one. It read 322. The alien flew towards it.

It was Piccolo. The alien looked a bit irritated "Sorry Green bean I was looking for a man named Kakarot." Piccolo then said "Well buzz off. You need your eyes fixed." The alien laughed and said "oh, my you're a feisty one, but don't think you can beat me in a fight with such an insufficient power level." Piccolo frowned and said "Listen I have no intention to start a fight." The invader smirked and said "I do."

Piccolo threw his strongest blast at the invader. There was a lot of dust and Piccolo smirked as he thought the alien had underestimated him. He looked shocked as the alien appeared out of the smoke and said "Impressive, you managed to singe some of my leg hairs, but let me show you a better attack. I call it a double Sunday."

He was about to throw the attack when his scouter told him a similar power level was on the way somewhere. "That has GOT to be Kakarot." He flew away. Piccolo thought _'Incredible, my strongest attack and he didn't even flinch!"_

Something told him this day was about to get worse. He flew towards where the alien did. He kept a low profile and waited to see what was going to happen.

* * *

Gohan and Goku were flying high up into the clouds and then low enough for Gohan to touch the sea. Gohan and Goku enjoyed every second. If it was something to fly, then it was something to ride on a Nimbus cloud.

Gohan laughed and so did Goku. Both of them saw a house in the distance and made ready to land. Gohan's tail wrapped around Goku's arm as they jumped off the nimbus cloud. Gohan held tight.

Goku walked towards the house and yelled "HELLOOOO!" A man that was bald opened the door and exclaimed "GOKU!". Then a woman with blue hair and blue eyes along with an old man came out and said "Hi Goku!" Goku chuckled and said "Hi!"

The bald man then said "Hey who's the Kid." The woman with the blue hair then said "Yeah are you Babysitting for some extra cash?" Goku chuckled and said "He's my son." All of them looked shocked and then the lady said "Your son! Oh my Kami he is adorable!" Goku put him down and said "Say Hi Gohan." Gohan's tail wrapped around his daddy, but he bowed and said "Hello everybody." When he stopped bowing he immediately clutched his daddy's leg again. Gohan looked at the group and asked "What are your names, mine's Gohan." The old man said "I see. You named Gohan after your Grandpa." Goku said "Yeah." The old man said "So Gohan, my name is Master Roshi. The man next to me is Krillin and that beautiful women standing next to him is Bulma...he he he." Bulma got angry and smacked Master Roshi.

Turtle came towards Gohan while Goku was talking to Master Roshi and Krillin. Gohan patted his head and Bulma then noticed Gohan had a tail. "Oh, your son has a tail." Goku smiled and said "Yeah he was born with it. Just like me."

"Oh man Goku has anything strange happened to Gohan at night." Goku looked puzzled and asked "What do you mean?" Master Roshi ran towards Goku and said "She meant has Gohan ever looked at the full moon at night." Goku thought about it and said "No, I am too scared to let Gohan see the full moon. That monster Grandpa told me about may find us."

Goku then asked "Why do ask me this?" Everybody then said "No. Nothing. No reason at all!" Gohan was playing Rock Paper scissors with a crab. Gohan won and got sprayed by it. Gohan ran back to Goku's leg and clutched hold of it. Master Roshi scanned Gohan's Ki and was surprised that Gohan was much stronger than Goku. "Hey Goku, have you been training Gohan? He is much stronger than you."

Krillin looked surprised, but scanned Gohan's Ki as well and saw it was much higher than Goku's. "Wow! Would you look at that?" Krillin mumbled. He was surprised that Gohan was stringer than Goku. "Yeah, but if you think that's strong you should see him when he trans….huh? Gohan get behind me! NOW!"

Goku sensed a strong and evil power level. It was even stronger than Gohan's. Gohan lowered his Ki subconsciously. Then there came the invader. He landed on the ground with a thud. He pressed a button on his face. It beeped for a few seconds before the signs faded. "You've Grown Kakarot, but I still recognize you." That voice! It sent chills down Gohan's spine. Gohan clutched harder at Goku's leg, while Bulma was trying to get him away.

Goku looked confused and said" Kakarot?". The invader scowled and said "That's right, that's your name." Goku scowled at the invader and said "I don't know who you are, but…" Goku smelled the air "…you do smell familiar." Gohan did the same, the invader did indeed smell a lot like his daddy. Gohan then whimpered "Why does he smell like you, daddy?" The invader scowled when he heard Gohan speak. "Dammit Kakarot you mated with a human!?"

Goku scowled as he tried to push Gohan to Bulma. This time Gohan let go and clutched Bulma, his tail wrapping itself around her arm. The invader then said "Why haven't you eradicated this planet of life?" Goku looked disgusted and said "Listen you can't just come here and expect me just to eradicate the entire planet. My name is Goku, Now LEAVE!"

The invader laughed and said "No. Before you say anything you are going to listen to me. You are more like me than you know, Kakarot." Goku looked at him with disgust. The invader said "You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are a sayain warrior. Let me introduce myself I am Raditz, your big brother."

Krillin gasped "Goku has a brother?" Raditz then said "Yes I am. Wait…KAKAROT! WHERE IS YOUR TAIL!?" Goku looked at where his tail once was and said "I removed it a long time ago." Raditz was seething "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!? YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT OUR TAIL IS THE KEY TO UNLOCKING YOUR TRUE POTENTIAL!" Goku by this time was frustrated "I don't know what you are talking about."

Raditz thought of something "Kakarot tell me, did you ever suffer from a massive injury to the head?" Master Roshi immediately thought of something. Goku then said "Yeah, I still have a scar where that happened." Raditz then said "You fool! You forgot everything even me. I should have taken you while I had the chance!" Goku said nothing as Raditz continued to explain "You see I have come to get you to join us. You see two years after you were born a unfortunate accident happened to planet Vegeta. A meteoroid struck it and the planet was obliterated along with the entire Sayain race." Raditz turned around and continued "There isn't many of us left brother. That is why I have come to take you back to us! We have found a planet we would like to conquer and we need your help. You are not as strong as I hoped, but you should do the job."

Goku then said "Wait my instincts are telling me I was a planet broker, is that true?" Raditz nodded. Goku then said "I WILL NEVER JOIN A GANG OF PIRATES LIKE YOU!" Raditz smirked and said "Well Brother, I can't help but notice that your whelp has a tail." Goku went onto the defensive stance and said "KEEP GOHAN OUT OF THIS!"

Raditz smirked and said "I am afraid I can't do that, brother. If you won't come with me, I'LL TAKE YOUR BOY!" He flew towards Goku and hit once with his knee. Goku fell on the ground in obvious pain. Gohan ran over to his dad only to be grabbed by Raditz. Gohan turned around a tried to kick Raditz. Raditz blocked the kick and struck Gohan's neck. Gohan fell unconscious and Raditz jump into the air and laughed.

"BROTHER IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR WHELP AGAIN, THEN YOU MUST ELIMINATE 100 EARTHLINGS BY TOMORROW! I AM EXPECTING GREAT THINGS FROM YOU BROTHER, DON'T LET ME DOWN!" He yelled as he flew away from Master Roshi's island.

Goku yelled as soon as he got up "NIIIMBUUUUS" Nimbus came soaring through the sky. Krillin said "No Goku, you can't go!" Goku then said "I must get Gohan back." Krillin and master Roshi said "We'll come with you."

"You won't be able to stop him." Came a voice. Everybody looked at the owner of the voice. It was Piccolo. Goku looked at Piccolo and said "I don't have time to fight now Piccolo." Piccolo grumbled but said "Listen as much as this idea sickens me, you and I are going to have to go team up." Goku was shocked, Raditz must be really strong.

"But when this is over…" Piccolo continued "It will be you and me on the battlefield all over again." Goku smiled at his arch enemy "SURE!" He said "I can track Gohan with Ki sense. I hope you can keep up with Nimbus." Piccolo smirked and said "If I can't keep up with that thing I would be embarrassed."

Both of them flew towards where they felt Gohan and Raditz was.

* * *

Raditz had landed at his pod. Gohan had awaken mid-flight and was so scared he started crying. Raditz didn't like it so when he landed he threw Gohan to the ground and said "BRAT! Stop crying. You have sayain blood running through your veins."

Gohan ran towards the car that was just being there and hid under it. "The Big Bully…" He exclaimed. Raditz sighed and walked up towards the car and blasted it. There was no more car left. Gohan tried to hold in his tears, but they still came from of the frightened hybrid.

Raditz could take it no more as Gohan cried. Raditz punched Gohan in the stomach making him cough. Raditz then threw him into his pod. Gohan tried to get out, but nothing worked. "There, that should give me a bit of time to get something to eat." He was about to go get something when Raditz's scouter picked up a power level. "What? A power level of 910. Where could that be?" Raditz's eyes widened as his scouter showed where it showed the power level was. "THE BRAT?" Raditz yelled "There is no way a child can have a power level of 910 not at that age. Scouter must be broken, faulty piece of equipment."

Then the scouter beeped again as it showed two power levels of 320 and 350 appear. Raditz sighed and turned it off. He looked into the distance and sure enough…there were two people flying towards him. Raditz was shocked, Gohan HAD a power level of 910. "But…But that doesn't make any sense, a half-breed brat cannot be as strong as me at the age four! Wait! It can't be the…the legend. No…no that can't be true. Yes, the child has some hidden powers, but he can't be the legend. Hmm…what am I going to do with my brother though."

Goku and Piccolo landed. "Raditz! WHERE! IS! MY! SON!" Raditz smirked and said "So brother have you already eliminated 100 earthlings." Goku shook his head and said "If you think I am going to do something like that, then you can forget all about it. I have to stop you that's what!"

Raditz laughed and said "Brother, I didn't know you wanted to die. Oh well. Even though you are my brother, I cannot allow a traitor to live." Goku and Piccolo took of their weighted clothing.

Raditz's scouter beeped and Goku and Piccolo's power level just went up to 405 and 415. Raditz asked "Kakarot tell me, is your son wearing weights as well?" Goku nodded and Raditz then said out loud "IMPOSSIBLE! That would put the brat around a power level of 1000. Kakarot I have no more use for you. Your son will do the job you never managed to comply with."

Goku's eyes widened as he and Piccolo saw Raditz attack with great speed. Raditz hit both of them. Both managed to get back up only for Raditz to hit them back down. Raditz jumped into the air. Goku and Piccolo jumped in an effort to catch Raditz off guard. Raditz smirked and to purple blast were generated. It missed Goku, but hit piccolo's arm completely obliterating piccolo's arm.

Both of them landed and tried to think of another way to beat Raditz. Goku whispered to Piccolo "Piccolo do you have any new techniques you can use?" Piccolo looked very unhappy but said "Actually yes, but it needs time to charge." Goku then said "Can it be done with one arm?" Piccolo nodded and said "Yes, don't worry about me." Goku nodded and flew towards Raditz.

Raditz didn't even flinch as Goku and tried to punch him. Raditz dodged and kicked, dodged and kicked. Meanwhile Piccolo was charging his attack. When Piccolo's attack was almost finished, Raditz's scouter beeped. Looking to the right he saw Piccolo charging his attack. Goku took this distraction and started chanting "KAAAAAMEEEEHAAAMEEEE…" Raditz then gasped and said as his scouter beeped "They know how to raise their power levels by channeling their energy towards a certain area."

Goku yelled "HAAAAAA…." Raditz blocked the attack, but then his scouter detected a power level next to him. He gasped as he saw Piccolo yell "SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" Piccolo fired his attack.

There was a lot of dust and both warriors wondered what was going on. Just then they saw Raditz with only a mark on his shoulder. Piccolo cursed "Dammit, he dodged." Raditz smirked and said "Well I would be dead, but It looks like your aim was off by this much."

Piccolo actually looked frightened when he saw Raditz gathering energy. "DO YOU REMEMBER THIS ATTACK GREEN MAN! DOUBLE SUND-" Raditz stopped when he felt he had no energy left. He felt an excruciatingly bad pain on his tail. He looked back only to see Goku holding his tail. "Gotcha! Piccolo can you manage another attack like that again." Piccolo nodded and started his attack.

"Listen Brother, I am sorry. Please forgive me, I could never kill my own flesh and blood." Piccolo immediately saw Goku's face become one of sympathy. "Goku he is tricking you. Don't let go." But it was too late as Goku's grip slackened. Raditz smirked and punched Goku in the stomach. Goku felt his ribs crack. "You fool. I cannot believe you. You deserve to die."

Raditz stomped Goku's ribs and Goku cried out in Pain. Meanwhile inside the space pod Gohan could hear everything. Gohan heard his daddy cry in pain. It hurt. _Daddy, daddy!_ Gohan could take I no more. Gohan's power level began to rise and he broke out of the space pod.

He saw Raditz standing on top of his daddy. That was all he saw. He needed to protect his daddy. Gohan heard Raditz say "I…Impossible…power level….1245…and it's increasing.", but Gohan didn't care. Gohan felt so angry.

Raditz looked shocked as a golden aura rose around the Sayain half-breed. Gohan's hair flickered from his normal black to a golden yellow. Gohan's eyes flickered from his usual black eyes to teal eyes. His tail flickered between his usual brown to golden. Raditz backed away and then resorted to being cowardly "IF YOU COME FORWARD ANY CLOSER BRAT AND I WILL KILL YOUR FATHER!" Raditz prepared a blast for Goku. It was a purple ball of power. If the previous action made Gohan angry then this made him livid.

Gohan screamed out all of his frustrations. Gohan's hair took on his golden form and so did his eyes and tail. Raditz backed away. He pressed a button on his scouter and his scouter and yelled in denial when it broke "NOO! HE BROKE THE 20,000 BARRIER! HE CAN'T BE A SUPER SAYAIN HE CAN'T HE IS A HALF-BREED BRAT!"

Gohan yelled "LEAVE MY DAD ALOOOOOOOONNNEEEE!" He flew towards Raditz. He head-butted Raditz so hard, his armor cracked. Raditz fell back and clutched his stomach. When Gohan fell back towards the ground he had calmed down, his hair and everything was back to normal. Goku stammered "G…Gohan?" Gohan looked at his daddy. That was when Raditz attacked. He smashed his fist against Gohan's tiny head, knocking him out.

Raditz painfully walked towards Gohan with one his arms ready to kill the child. Goku exclaimed "Please he is just a child." Raditz replied "True, but unfortunately your son possesses powers not even our King has. His son Prince Vegeta is no match for yours. If I let your brat live…well let's just say I'll die."

Raditz was about to kill Gohan _'Nephew, you really a true sayain. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were as pure-blooded.'_ Just as he threw the bolt Goku grabbed Raditz. "NOW PICCOLO!"

Piccolo knew he had the chance to kill Raditz. While he was charging his beam he was momentarily distracted when Gohan's power went off the charts. He went straight back to charging his attack. Now when Goku had Raditz in a unbreakable hold he thought in his mind _'So Goku, once again you are going straight for it. You are going to sacrifice yourself. I am not worried though, I know your friends will wish you back. Goodbye.'_

Those were the last thoughts Piccolo thought and then he yelled "SPEACIAL BEAM CANNOOON!" The beam sprang from Piccolo's fingers and tore it's way towards Goku and Raditz. The two brothers stood still, the only thing Raditz said out loud as he was impaled along with Goku was "KAAAAKAAAAROOOOOOOT!"

The fight was over. Goku was lying in a heap, barely able to move and Raditz was lying on his stomach also unable to move. He accidently pressed a button his scouter when he fell and he heard someone on the line;

"D…Damn it!" He yelled "Now we are both going to die." Piccolo looked at Raditz and said "Hardly, I am sure Goku will be back in the next week." Raditz asked "H…How?" Piccolo smirked "On this planet we have something we call dragon balls. They are used to get any wish you want, including stuff like bringing back the dead. So you see in the end Goku has still won." Raditz started to laugh. "Don't…think so green bean. This thing on my face usually could detect power levels, but It can also transmit signals. My friends will come. You have one year. And the scary thing is they are MUCH stronger than me. " And with that he died.

Piccolo scowled and thought _'Now what!? Wait Goku's son. I could train him. I also see that in one year I will die. I want to let my information and legacy live on. I will do this and give all my information to the brat.'_

By now Goku's friends has already came and mourned the loss of their friend. Goku had told them he will be back, don't wish him back in a year unless Goku told otherwise. And with that he too died. His body disappeared. Piccolo told his friends that Kami was involved.

"So who is going to tell Chichi?" Krillin asked although he already knew they were going to pick him.

Piccolo walked up towards Gohan and picked him up. He told the gang "I am going to train the brat. He needs this!" Krillin looked surprised and yelled at Piccolo "YOU JUST WANT TO GOBBLE HIM UP!" Piccolo yelled in surprise "I DO NOT! Listen I am taking Gohan to train. Earlier today he showed he had some kind of power hidden within him. I need to unlock it to fight the Sayains that are coming in a year."

And with that Piccolo lifted from the ground with Gohan in his arms and flew away towards a place Piccolo thought was sacred.

 _In a amazing turn of events Goku and Piccolo along with Gohan had defeated Raditz in a battle of life and death and won! But there are more Sayains coming towards Earth, but for what?_

 _Will Piccolo's gamble with Gohan pay off? Gohan's power may be turned against him someday, but Piccolo has insisted on training Gohan. How will all of this work out?_

 _Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: The Legends of Gohan._


	4. Chapter 4

**JollyPayton:** I actually didn't think about that. The Super Sayain transformation is quite powerful. Thanks hope you like this chapter.

 **vishwakarmarahul735:** I made it so that Gohan isn't as baby-ish. Goku trained him so he is used to a harder personality. That's why Piccolo isn't as 'irritated' with Gohan as in the original series.

 **I.C.2014:** I am gonna be honest with you, I didn't want Raditz in the fanfic, because then Piccolo doesn't or couldn't train Gohan.

 **Gohan's enemy:** THX! Here is the chapter.

 **Interesting:** thx!

I just love so many reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope to hear more from you. Now On with the story!

 **Gohan's adventure into the Crasaed.**

Piccolo finally landed. It took him a while to actually find this place. He considered it sacred. He looked at the sleeping four-year-old in his arms. He picked Gohan up and said to the sleeping kid "Wake up." When Gohan didn't, he sighed and walked into a pond. There he threw the child into the water and waited.

Gohan sank into the water before coming up for air. He coughed and choked on the water. Gohan looked around with a scared face, before calming down. "Huh? Where am I?" Piccolo walked towards him and said "Brat. You do know who I am, right?" Gohan nodded "Your Mr. Piccolo. Daddy told me to stay away from you, because your evil. When Uncle Raditz came I felt you up there on Master Roshi's house." Piccolo although a bit surprised the kid was so advanced in Ki training, nodded "I am sure you know what happened to your uncle. He is dead."

Gohan was surprised, how was Raditz dead? As if reading his mind Piccolo said "I killed him, with the help of your pathetic father." Gohan immediately jumped towards his dad's defense "MY DADDY'S NOT PATHETIC! HE IS STRONGER THAN YOU!" Gohan's Ki rose subconsciously. Piccolo felt it and thought _'mmm…. This Kid has incredible power…more than I can even imagine. If he were to transform now. His power would dwarf mine. He could be a valuable asset when helping to train the sayains.'_

Piccolo then said towards Gohan "Listen brat as much as I love all this chit-chat I have to discuss something with you." Gohan's power level decreased, but Gohan stayed in the same stance as before. That told Piccolo Gohan was listening. "Your dad is dead." Piccolo mumbled. Gohan looked shocked for a few seconds. He tried to communicate through his bond, but he couldn't even feel his dad. Gohan felt sad, before his Ki skyrocketed and he asked in an unusually cold voice "Did…you…kill…him?"

Piccolo sighed and said "Your father sacrificed himself to save you. He grabbed Raditz and asked me to finish both of them off. Knowing your father's friends, they will wish him back with the Dragon Balls." Gohan calmed down. "So now what?" Piccolo looked at Gohan and said " I am going to leave you here for three months so that you can learn how to survive. Then after that you and I will be training for the battle of the Sayains."

Gohan's strategic head immediately started thinking why Piccolo would do this. He came up with no explanation. Upon seeing Gohan's shocked face, Piccolo smirked and said "Have fun I heard, just so that you know, I heard there are plenty of dinosaurs and meat-eaters out here." With that Piccolo flew off to go meditate.

Gohan just sat there a bit shocked, after all it wasn't everyday that a demon throws you in the wilderness for six months and then after that he will train you for the fight of your life. Gohan closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. Gohan wouldn't cry.

Gohan now knew there was nobody to help him this time. If Gohan were to stumble and graze his knee, his dad wouldn't run over to him and tell him it would be better. If he was starving, his mom wouldn't (couldn't) come and give him a meal. He had to use his own skills. Even if a tiger were to chase him, his dad wouldn't be able to stop it, since he was dead!

Gohan opened his eyes and he took a deep breath. He exhaled. He checked himself in order to make sure he was fine. Left leg, check. Right leg, check. Left arm, check. Right arm, check. Tail, check.

Everything was there and Gohan stood up and wondered in which direction he should walk. He walked towards his left side towards an apple tree. Gohan hovered off of the ground and took one of the apples off of the tree. He bit into it. It was sour, but Gohan had learned never to complain when it came to food.

Gohan saw that the sun was starting to set. Gohan knew it was around Four o' Clock when he went to see his daddy's friends. Gohan knew it must have been a long flight towards where he and Piccolo landed. He wondered where could sleep. He saw a huge mountain towering above the rest. _'That is probably the best place to stay. Animals can't climb this far and I am sure that nasty T-rex over there won't be able to smell me."_ He smiled as he started to fly upwards. He landed on the very top of it.

Gohan gasped. He could see everything! The entire landscape was beautiful, but combine it with the stunning lake and incredible sunset and you would find yourself shocked at just how beautiful one place can be. The sunset disappeared and Gohan yawned. He curled into a bundle and closed his eyes in hope of sleeping.

Gohan slept for about two hours before he was awoken by a bright light. He opened his eyes and turned his back towards it. He slept ok, but Gohan still couldn't understand what made such a bright light. Gohan's tail kept moving or tried to get into the light. Gohan took his tail into his hands. He held it tight and tried to wrap it around his waist, but it would not listen. For some reason the tail kept wagging.

Piccolo was watching Gohan very closely. He was quite surprised that Gohan had not yet cried or anything. _'I have got to hand it to Goku to train his child. This brat is well trained if he can use his Ki to fly. Hmmm…huh? What is the kid doing?'_ Piccolo thought.

Gohan felt curious as to whether he should check behind him and see what made such a beautiful bright light. His curiosity got the better of him and he turned around. He searched in the sky for the light. He found it.

It was the full moon! Gohan was intrigued by it. It was so beautiful. It shimmered in the sky. Its white moonlight reflected off of Gohan. Gohan couldn't help, but stare at it. Gohan's tail waved in the moonlight. Gohan felt it was time to stop looking at the moon. He tried to pull away only he couldn't, his body wouldn't respond. That was when all hell broke loose.

Piccolo's sharp ears caught a noise. It was a heartbeat. Thump…. Thump…. Thump. Piccolo looked at Gohan curiously. What was going on? Gohan's entire body slowly started to spasm as the thumping continued. Thump…Thump…Thump. The spasms were getting worse and worse. Piccolo notice Gohan's tail was growing darker and darker into a darker brown color, than its usual golden brown. Gohan's spasms were becoming so worse the boy couldn't speak. He could only look at the moon. "Ugh…bugh…ugh." Were his words as his thumping continued.

Gohan's body suddenly gave a last spasm and a Gohan started telling in a monster-like voice. It echoed through the valley. Gohan's body ripped through his clothes as he started growing larger and much more powerful. Gohan's Ki, while not as powerful as his other transformation, sky-rocketed. Gohan's body started sprouting fur. The transformation was complete. Gohan started smashing everything in his path.

Gohan saw Piccolo and Gohan went in for a kill. Piccolo dodged, but only barley. Without warning Gohan opened his mouth and shot a massive Ki blast at Piccolo. "What is going on? Why is Gohan a giant ape? Wait a minute?"

Piccolo suddenly had a flashback. ' _YOU KNOW AS MUCH AS I DO THAT OUR TAIL IS THE KEY TO OUR FULL POTENTIAL!'_ Piccolo had remembered the argument that Raditz and Goku had. _'I wonder… should I cut off Gohan's tail. No wait. The Moon! Gohan looked at the moon! I have got to get rid of the moon.'_ Piccolo shot a massive blast at the moon. It exploded sending shards everywhere.

Gohan started transforming back into his usual self. When he completed the transformation he passed out. Gohan was naked since the previous transformation ripped off al of his other clothes. Gohan's breath was completely evened out.

Piccolo landed and saw that the boy's tail was still intact. Piccolo was tired. That blast took a lot of energy. He checked Gohan's Ki and saw that it was normal. Piccolo pondered upon the situation "So that tail is the key to those Sayains power. Now that there is no moon, we have a great advantage. That tail is a great asset. If I were to gauge Gohan's power in that form it would be ten times greater than his original power." He took a long look at Gohan before speaking again. "I wonder, when I was born out of that egg my father spat out, I inherited all of his memories. One of them was when my father searched Kami's mind and found him training Goku to numb his tail. I am sure Goku would have taught his son the same technique. That tail however." Piccolo then came to a conclusion that Gohan's tail is a must have. "I remember that Goku once said to his friends that when he had his tail, he was much faster and stronger. The tail must be a valuable tool when fighting. Especially if you can use it as an advantage. I should leave the tail alone."

Piccolo smirked and shot a materialization beam at Gohan. It created a sword as well as a Gi for Gohan. "There. The swords for you and so is the Gi, but you see the only difference there is that my symbol's on it and not your fathers. You are in my camp now. Now you can't say that I didn't give you anything Kid. I hope you survive." Piccolo smirked "I will see you in three months."

And with that Piccolo flew off.

* * *

Chichi had been waiting for Goku and Gohan to come home since six o' Clock. She had made dinner and waited for them all day long. She became worried. Her father, the Ox king, came and also waited for his grandson and Goku to appear.

Krillin came to the door at about eight O'clock and told Chichi that she and the Ox King should please come to Master Roshi's island. Apparently they have some news. When Chichi arrived Krillin then nervously spoke. "Chichi…I don't know how to tell you this easily."

Krillin got right to the point. "Goku's brother showed up and kidnapped Gohan. After both of them fought Goku sacrificed his life in order to save Gohan's. Then when we came Piccolo said that Gohan had shown promising power. Piccolo said that more sayains are going to arrive in the next year. Piccolo is going to train Gohan."

When Krillin finished Chichi collapsed. The Ox King looked shocked. Just as Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin thought he was going to recover…. BAM! He fell over.

As soon as they both got Chichi and the Ox King in the spare room, they heard a hover car. They looked outside and out jump Yajirobe. He said to the Z-gang. "Hey Korin said I should tell you that Kami told him to get all of the strongest warriors on the planet. We all know who those are. Kami has already spoken to Tien and Chaoutzu. He also has spoken to Yamcha. I am sure Krillin will join them. Oh, and Kami said something about not wishing Goku back in a year. He said it had something to do with special training. Oh well...I'm off."

Krillin told the Master Roshi "I am off to train with Kami. See you in a year." Master Roshi nodded as Krillin flew away. He had a couple of friends to attend to in the meantime.

* * *

"...And that is why Goku has to go see King Kai." Kami was explaining to King Yemma about there situations. King Yemma surprisingly agreed to let Goku go. Goku was in kind of a hurry as he couldn't wait to train. As soon as King Yemma said he could go he ran that way.

King Yemma waited for Kami, he sensed Kami wanted to ask him a question. "Honorable King Yemma, I have a question to ask of you." King Yemma spoke "Go ahead Kami." Kami then asked "What is a Super Sayain?" King Yemma stared off into space for about ten minutes before coming back to reality.

"A Super Sayain, you say? Hmm…I believe I encountered one about nineteen years ago, His name was Bardock. Super Sayain's are quite powerful. Although Bardock wasn't as strong as the first one. He just renewed the legend." Kami raised an eyebrow and asked "How strong is the power of this legend?" King Yemma answered "It's more or less as strong as strong as a times fifty Kaio-ken."

Kami nodded and asked "This is my final question. How do you achieve this Super Sayain? "King Yemma replied "That is very rare. I cannot tell you everything, such as how to make a Sayain get it or achieve it. Apparently this Super Sayain Transformation is pretty powerful. That is all I tell you. NOW! I have to do some of my work soooo….GET OUT OF HERE!

Kami bowed in respect and left in a poof of white smoke. King Yemma smirked and mumbled "It's a shame though. I would love to see your face if you knew there was already a Super Sayain in your midst. Oh well…NEXT!"

One by one ghosts were going to be judged. King Yemma sighed. This was going to be a long day….

* * *

Gohan felt the sun on his cheeks. It was warm. Gohan opened his eyes and saw a lot of rocks all over the place. Gohan sat up. Gohan's tail scratched his head. He checked his body and made sure he was all in one piece.

Gohan flew towards a lake. He looked at it and saw his tiny face. It was very dirty from all the dirt. Gohan wondered out loud "I wonder how I ended up on the ground. I remember waking up from something, but after that I can't remember anything." Gohan flew away from the lake onto another mountain.

Gohan then thought about his Golden Form. He always called it his Blond Form or Golden Form. Gohan thought it would be best to give it a new name. Gohan thought about the options. He was a Sayain or well half at least and his Golden form was like a more powerful version. _'I remember Uncle Raditz vaguely saying through a memory something about a Super Sayain. Maybe he was referring to that form. I like that name Super Sayain, it has a sort of feeling on it.'_ Gohan decided he should name that form Super Sayain. The only problem was that Gohan didn't know how to reach such a power.

Gohan sighed. He didn't know what to do. He was a bit bored, to be honest. Gohan chuckled finding this situation very humorous. Here he was stranded in the middle of Kami knows where, his father is dead and knowing his mother she is probably worrying herself to death and here he was being bored. Gohan guessed it was his father's genes in him. He probably couldn't help chuckling as well in such a situation.

Gohan's stomach rumbled. Gohan decided he could just as well go and get some food. He searched the horizon and saw something. It was a sword. He flew towards it and picked it up. He pulled it out of it's sheath. It was a very unique sword, probably just perfect for Gohan. Gohan swung it left and then right.

It felt great. Gohan strapped the sword on his back. Gohan's stomach reminded him of his current situation. Gohan flew towards where he vaguely remembered the apple tree was. Gohan arrived, but was confused when he saw that there were no apples on it. He vaguely saw a movement behind the tree. He walked towards it. The movement went deeper and deeper into a cave. Gohan walked into the cave and gasped, the cave was beautiful!

The cave was full of beautiful Gems. Gohan held up one. It was a beautiful crimson color. Gohan put it back and reminded himself to give his mother one of these. She would probably kill him if he were to so much as tell her he found a cave full of gems, but didn't bring one of them back.

Gohan still heard a movement at the back of the cave. It seemed to go even further. Gohan cautiously walked further into the cave. It seemed to stretch for an eternity. Gohan stopped when he saw a fire and a man in the distance. The man had a strange kimono on him with his dad's symbol on it. The man had long whisker-like moustache. He also had a strange golden ring above his head. Gohan cautiously asked "H…Hello?" The man turned around in shock and whispered in a slightly shocked voice "G…Goku?"

Gohan looked at the man curiously and asked "How do you know my daddy?" The man looked in shock at Gohan. "Umm…Come stand here next to me quickly." Gohan did as he asked and went towards the man. The man bent down towards one knee and examined Gohan in the light of the fire. Gohan's eyes are much sharper than most people so he saw that the man was struggling to see him. He used his Ki to create a golden aura. The man was surprised Gohan did this so effortlessly. He gasped when he saw the familiarity between Goku and Gohan. Especially that tail. The man smiled ad said

"Well I can't say my grandson wasn't a handsome young man. What's your name, young lad? My name's Gohan or in your case Great-grandpa or you could just call me Grandpa." Gohan giggled and said "My name's Gohan as well, Great-grandpa. Are you my daddy's grandpa?" Grandpa Gohan felt so proud that Goku had named his son after him. Grandpa Gohan answered "Yes, I found him. He was just a tiny baby when I found him." Gohan giggled "Do you have some pictures of him?" Grandpa Gohan laughed "Oh no, dear me I don't. I have another way to show you, you see this cave is connected towards two other places: The Otherworld hence, I came from and The Crasaed." By this time both of them had sat down and listened to each other. "O Wow what is Otherworld? And what does the Crasaed do?" Gohan curiously asked. Grandpa Gohan replied "Otherworld is where all of the people who have died, stay for all of eternity." Gohan looked a bit sad "Oh did you see my Daddy there?" Grandpa Gohan was absolutely shocked. Goku was DEAD? Gohan saw his face and guessed what he was thinking. "Yeah he is dead, but he will come back to life soon." Grandpa Gohan knew about the dragon balls so he wasn't too sad or worried.

"But what is the Crasaed?" Asked the young Gohan. Grandpa Gohan smiled and said "The Crasaed isn't a dimension, it is merely a place that can only be reached if you are dead or if a dead person takes you there. I can meditate here and then if you were to touch me, we would be there instantly. It is a white room with four windows. It can not grant you wishes, but It can show you the past or the future. I have about eight hours of my credit left so if you want, I can show you the day I found your father."

Gohan smiled "I would love that." Grandpa Gohan smiled and gently touched the boy. "This might make you a bit dizzy. Oh and one last thing. Time is slower in Crasaed. One minute there is about two days' here." He warned. Gohan still looked ready. Gohan clutched Grandpa Gohan's hand. Suddenly all Gohan saw was white. When Gohan managed to become a little more stable he stood up.

Gohan gasped. The room was just as Grandpa Gohan told him. It was a white room with four windows. Each window was tinted. It was like a black screen. Gohan also noticed there was a faint tick tock in the distance. Grandpa Gohan managed to say "This is it. Now look at one of the windows lad. Only dead people can do this so it may be a bit harder for me." Gohan looked at the window and waited. Grandpa Gohan remembered something as he touched Gohan's back. "Listen Gohan, you are about to enter the past. The past cannot be changed in the Crasaed. You can watch everything, but you won't be able to move."

Gohan nodded and disappeared. He was back at the mountain's, only he couldn't sense Piccolo. It was night. The scene shifted towards a place full of rubble. Gohan looked a bit closer and saw him. Gohan had tears in his eyes as he looked upon baby Goku. Goku was crying and yelling and pretty much throwing a big tantrum. Goku was naked and his tiny tail was swishing in the wind.

Just then Past Grandpa Gohan walked cautiously into the crater. He walked through Gohan and looked at Goku. Goku looked at Past Grandpa Gohan and actually studied him with his black eyes. Goku's tail formed a loose question mark. "Hey there young fella, you seem lost. Looks like you don't have parents. Past Grandpa Gohan picked Goku up. Goku giggled and pulled Past Grandpa Gohan's moustache. "What should we name you? Hmmm…How about Goku?" Goku laughed and cheered.

Gohan smiled as Goku and Grandpa Gohan walked off into the distance. Suddenly Gohan's eye's opened and he was back in The Crasaed. Grandpa Gohan saw Gohan was a bit ruffled, but didn't push him. "Hey Gohan…" He called

"Yes Great-Grandpa?" Gohan asked. Grandpa Gohan's smiled vanished and said "It's about time we get back home, I am sure your Friends will be worried. We have only been here for about Forty-six minutes, but to them three months has already past. Gohan…I hate to tell you this, but you will only remember this conversation when you die. You see The Crasaed has a strange side-effect if you don't forget about the visions." Gohan looked sad, but said "I'll miss you…"

He gave Grandpa Gohan a hug. It reminded Grandpa Gohan of the hug Goku gave him after he had discovered that Grandpa Gohan had fought him, while they were at Baba's. Grandpa Gohan actually had to struggle not to let a tear escape.

Grandpa Gohan whispered into Gohan's ear. "Goodbye…" That was when Gohan's eyes closed and he was swiftly taken away by a rift in the air. Grandpa Gohan disappeared too leaving the room. The only thing that was now in that room was a sound. That sound would go on for all eternity.

"Tick…tock…tick…tock…"

* * *

When Gohan's Ki had mysteriously disappeared Piccolo started to search for him. At first Piccolo thought it was just a joke, but Piccolo became more worried as time passed.

A full month had passed and no sight of Gohan's Ki was found. Piccolo had become disturbed and actually started to desperately search for Gohan. Why? He didn't know. It was strange, why was Piccolo searching for a brat? Maybe it was because the boy held an amazing Power.

Two months had passed and Piccolo had still yet to find Gohan. Piccolo had actually stopped meditating in order to search for Gohan. Piccolo didn't even start to consider that he, The Reincarnation of The Demon King was searching for Gohan, a boy that was the son of his arch-nemesis.

It was finally at the third month, when he would have started to train Gohan, that something finally popped up. Piccolo was still searching and widening his senses when he felt Gohan's Ki. Piccolo's heart raced as he flew towards his Ki. He found Gohan in a cave. The cave seemed to go deep. Piccolo also sensed somebody just watching Gohan and Piccolo. He waved and disappeared.

Piccolo felt relieved when he touched Gohan's hair. Gohan's tail was lying limply on the floor. Piccolo awkwardly shook Gohan to wake him up. Gohan did wake up and saw Piccolo. Gohan's tail waved yet again, signaling he was actually happy to see Piccolo.

Piccolo asked Gohan "Where were you all of this time?" Gohan looked confused and asked Piccolo "What do you mean, Mr. Piccolo?" Piccolo sighed when he heard Gohan's tone. Gohan's voice was confused and Piccolo immediately knew Gohan didn't remember anything.

Piccolo then smirked and said "Well…You survived the three months. It's time for you to train for the Sayain's. We start now."

Gohan was already on defense when he heard Piccolo say that they were going to train. "What are we going to do Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked Piccolo smirked and said "We fight." When he had said that Piccolo punched Gohan in the face. Gohan held his face. Piccolo was expecting the child to cry, but Gohan smiled and said "Gotcha!" He punched Piccolo straight in the stomach. Piccolo clutched his stomach, but both he and Gohan allowed a smirk upon there face.

So a child's training begins.

 _Gohan has had an interesting visit by his grandpa. It seems Piccolo is ready to take Gohan towards a new level of power. Is the rest of the Z-warriors already starting to train?_

 _How will Gohan and Piccolo's training fare? How will the rest of the Z-Warriors train with Kami? And will Goku ever be able to get towards King Kai's?_

 _Find out in the next Dragon Ball Z: Legends of Gohan!_


	5. Chapter 5

**JollyPayton:** Thx. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Vishwakarmahul:** I can try to make a power list. Piccolo was stronger than Gohan because when Gohan went into the Crasaed, time is slower in there. No, Gohan didn't train at all. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Gohan's training. Instant transmission?**

"Mr. Piccolo?" Piccolo opened his eyes and looked at the child that was looking at the clouds. "Yes? What is it?" He asked. The boy looked at Piccolo with curiosity. "I was just wondering…how did you and my daddy meet? Why are you fighting him?" Piccolo stared at Gohan.

Something felt wrong inside of the Demon's insides. It was a truly weird feeling. It felt like butterflies were flying all around inside of him. Piccolo roughly replied "To answer your first question, your father and I met five years ago at the world martial arts tournament for the first time. To answer your second question kid, my father King Piccolo wanted me to kill him so I tried to. I still intent on doing so."

Gohan looked at Piccolo and asked in a quiet voice "So you fight my daddy, because your daddy hates mine? Huh…" Piccolo didn't know what to say so he kept meditating. He was determined to get as much meditation in today as much as possible.

Gohan had become much stronger in these past seven months that have past. He became quite skilled when he trained with Piccolo. Gohan had became much stronger than he was before training. Gohan's power had tripled in total. Not only had his power and skill tripled, but his mind has had as well. Gohan's strategic mind was something to reckon with.

Gohan would fight and try to exploit all of his enemies' attacks. When he saw a flaw in the attack, he would mercilessly attack the exposed area and try to finish the fight as quickly as possible. He usually was successful.

Piccolo had also tried to bring out 'Super Sayain' as Gohan called it. Piccolo never succeeded. It was strange to Piccolo really. He could never bring it out. In fact, the only time he ever saw or felt it was when he and Goku had fought Raditz. Piccolo had tried everything, from insulting Gohan's dad to fighting Gohan to get him to transform. The results were usually a Gohan that brushed off the insults like they were nothing but dust, or a very tired Gohan.

Piccolo and Gohan had made a schedule to how they would train. First Gohan would wake up and go get some breakfast. After breakfast he and Piccolo would spar until Gohan's stomach or muscles gave out. Then when he either rested or ate, both of them would train for about another two hours. Then both of them would meditate. This would take about the entire day long. Then about one hour that night Gohan could do what he wanted to do, mainly being a child.

So what was Gohan doing today? Why was Gohan and Piccolo not sparring or meditating? It was because Gohan and Piccolo had the day off. Piccolo just randomly told Gohan that day that Gohan can take a break and both of them would be back to their usual training tomorrow.

Piccolo was actually surprised at how much the boy respected and felt towards him. Gohan treated Piccolo like he mattered. Piccolo first thought Gohan was just being nice, but he saw that Gohan really was treating him as a…friend.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked yet again. Piccolo sighed "Yes?" He asked not even trying to bother the annoyance in his voice. Gohan walked slowly towards Piccolo. He walked over a log and swiftly started balancing on it, his golden brown tail swinging behind him and sat next to him. Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes and asked "Will you tell me about yourself, Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo was taken off guard by this question. Gohan wanted to know about Piccolo's background? Argh…that feeling was back into Piccolo's stomach. He hated this feeling, and yet he enjoyed it. Piccolo shook his head and said "Go do something else." He immediately regretted what he said as Gohan bowed his head and said in a slightly disappointed voice "Okay. I didn't mean to make you angry." Piccolo sighed and said "Why don't you go swim in the lake next to the waterfall?" Gohan immediately jumped up with excitement and said "THANKS MR. PICCOLO!"

Gohan walked towards Piccolo's waterfall. He stripped off most of his clothes and jumped into the lake next to the waterfall. While Gohan was swimming Piccolo meditated in the quietness. Suddenly Piccolo was splashed with some water. Piccolo snarled "Damn Brat!" Gohan laughed at Piccolo. Piccolo then thought _'Darn Brat. Why doesn't he get the drift? I don't want to be with him. The only reason I'm training him is because we need to be ready for those Sayains. The moment we are finished with those Sayains, I will be Son Goku's nemesis once more.'_

Piccolo was then taken out of his thoughts when he heard Gohan splash and swim happily in the lake. Piccolo saw that the Sun was beginning to set. Gohan was still playing and swimming in the lake next to the waterfall. Gohan also saw it was about time to get out. He climbed out and dried himself by flaring his Golden aura. Piccolo saw Gohan dress himself in his usual orange and blue Gi.

Piccolo looked at Gohan and saw Gohan rubbing his eyes. Piccolo then went towards the camp they made the last night and saw that they still had some wood left for a fire. Piccolo shot his weakest blast at the pile of wood. It went up in flames.

Gohan flew towards the mountain where they camped last night. He saw that the fire was already burning so he sat next to the fire for some heat. Gohan talked to Piccolo "Y'know Mr. Piccolo I don't really know why you want to fight my daddy. Your more like family to me." Piccolo snarled as a warning to stop. Unfortunately, Gohan continued "Your more like my big green uncle."

Piccolo was shocked and he reacted without thinking "UGH! GO TO SLEEP. TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE THE HARDEST LESSON YOU HAD YET!" Gohan stumbled onto his back and then said "O…Ok s..sorry Mr. Piccolo." He turned his back on Piccolo and lied down to sleep, his tail instinctively curling around his legs for extra warmth. _'Big green uncle. Hmph.'_ It was quiet for about five minutes before Piccolo's sharp ears caught a sound so tiny and indistinguishable, that if Piccolo didn't have great hearing he never would have been able to hear it. "G…goodnight Mr. Piccolo." Gohan had whispered.

Piccolo was surprised, Gohan's voice was that of when one was deeply hurt. Piccolo felt his heart wrench. Piccolo felt something he never actually felt…sorrow. Of course Piccolo would never cry, but the way Gohan said it actually touched Piccolo in some sort of a way. Gohan felt hurt towards the way Piccolo acted towards him.

Piccolo felt Gohan's Ki. It showed him that Gohan was fast asleep. Piccolo brushed Gohan's bangs away and mumbled towards himself "Well kid. I don't know how to tell you this, but you truly know how to make a friend." And with that Piccolo went back to meditating.

* * *

In Otherworld there are many places to visit. Heaven and hell, not to mention if you kept your body after you died you could get much more than just go to heaven and hell. King Yemma can give you special training and if King Yemma feels like it, he can send you to go train with King Kai.

King Kai is one of the big rulers of the galaxy. Like Kami he protects and watches what he was given. Unlike Kami it wasn't just a normal planet, but the entire Northern Galaxy. We find the latter at the end of snakeway on his planet.

King Kai's planet is very small, making the gravity much stronger than that of Earth's. It was the perfect training area. Speaking of training King Kai was training someone. He felt sure this person would be the one to master Kaio-Ken.

This person was Goku, he was currently trying to hit a Grasshopper with the name Gregory on the head with a giant hammer. Ridiculous I know, but that was how King Kai's training method goes to see if you are worthy to train under him.

King Kai had met Goku a couple of months before and he was impressed at how much Goku wanted to learn from him. Goku had passed his first test which was mail chasing a monkey in the high gravity.

King Kai saw that Goku needed a break so he yelled "BREAK TIME!" Both Goku and Gregory stopped flying and looked at King Kai for an explanation. King Kai smiled and said "Come on…it's lunch time." Gregory protested saying that King Kai shouldn't feed Goku, but King Kai ignored him.

When Goku had eaten…ahem…mangled all of the food, he asked King Kai a question. "Listen King Kai, I know this might sound weird, but you know that these people I am going to fight are Sayain's, could you tell me about them. I too am a Sayain so I might as well know about my heritage."

King Kai was more than happy to tell Goku about the Sayain's. He explained it all to Goku. Goku thought a bit before asking King Kai a question he would never expect from someone that Naïve as Goku. "King Kai If I may ask, what is a Super Sayain." King Kai paled a bit, but managed to speak to Goku.

"A Super Sayain you ask. A Super Sayain is a Sayain that is practically a Sayain that has achieved power beyond what other people can comprehend. A Super Sayain hasn't appeared for at least twenty thousand millennia. There are rumors though…" Goku was curious "Rumors of what King Kai?" King Kai continued "There are rumors of a Sayain child holding this power in him, since he was born. Me and the other Kai's have tried finding him, but we couldn't. You see Goku when a Super Sayain is born, they have a specific sort of energy. Would you like to know how the last super Sayain looked?"

Goku nodded and told Goku "The last Super Sayain was rumored to have spiky gold hair, teal eyes and glowing gold tail and aura." Goku looked at King Kai with wide eyes and said in a surprised voice "That really sounds like Gohan." King Kai panicked and thought Goku was joking with him, so he scowled "This isn't the time to be playing games with me Goku, if this is a joke you really need to come see me for more lessons." Goku shook his head and brought out two photos he always carried with him. He showed it to King Kai. King Kai looked in shock at the photo's.

On one of the photos was a picture of a little boy with black hair and golden brown tail. He also had black eyes and was smiling at the camera. In another picture there was a photo of Goku and the same boy, only the boy's muscles were a bit bigger. The boy had teal eyes and had blond-goldish hair and tail. King Kai gently asked Goku "Your…your son is a Super Sayain?" Goku nodded and said in quiet voice which was unusual for him "Yeah, I remember seeing him like that even when he was a baby. He always was a strong little boy."

King Kai gave the pictures to Goku and said "Go train some more I need to check on something." Goku and Gregory went back to training while King Kai checked on something. He scanned the earth for Super Sayain energy. He found it.

He scanned in on it and found the reincarnation of the demon King Piccolo and the boy in the photo. King Kai checked the boy's Ki and found it was massive. It horrified him. He checked in even deeper and found so much hidden potential inside of the boy his antenna burst.

King Kai shook his head. King Kai thought it would be best for Goku to see this for himself when he goes back to Earth. King Kai sensed that the boy was pure of heart, so he wouldn't use this power for evil desires. Satisfied King Kai walked towards his home. He might as well start dinner.

King Kai heard a faint "Ow!". He walked towards where he heard the noise and found Goku laughing. King Kai deduced that Goku must have finally gotten Gregory so he said "Wow! You did it much faster than I thought. But are you prepared to learn more than just Martial Arts?" Goku nodded

King Kai smiled and then proceeded by telling Goku "Goku I am going to teach you three techniques. I know you will use it to the best you can. The first technique is the easiest of them all. It's called Kaio-Ken. Then if you master that technique, I am going to teach you another one which is much more powerful. That technique is called the Spirit Bomb."

Goku was excited that he was finally going to learn some new techniques. He stopped when he realized King Kai had only told him about two techniques when he said there was a third technique. He looked at King Kai and asked "What about the third technique?" King Kai sighed and said "Y'know Goku. I completely forgot to tell you earlier, but I miscalculated the day the when the Sayains arrive. Unfortunatly you would be late by a day." Goku panicked and exclaimed "Oh no!"

King Kai then said "That's why I am teaching you this, it's called Instant Transmission." Goku looked at King Kai with a blank expression. "Instant Transmission? What's that?" King Kai actually became excited as he started to explain it to Goku.

When he finished explaining what Instant Transmission does Goku was just as excited as King Kai was. "Oh I can't wait to start training. Wait you said I need to concentrate on a Ki signal and there isn't one here for I can sense other than you Gregory and Bubbles." King Kai smiled and said "Don't worry, you just have to run back from snakeway and let Kami take you back to Earth. When you arrive back on Earth you can use Instant Transmission to go fight the Sayains. Don't worry though after you finish training you'll be much faster and you will reach the beginning of snakeway in no time."

Goku nodded and asked "Can we train now?" King Kai nodded "Ok so first I want you to…"

* * *

Kami was watching the Z-warriors train. He along with Mr. Popo had taught them all they needed to know. Kami felt somewhat sad and Mr. Popo noticed it.

"What's wrong, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked Kami sadly looked at his friend "I have bad news about these Sayain's. As you know I can see a bit of the future. Such is the curse of having it. I can see the day of my own demise." Mr. Popo immediately said "You can't die Kami!"

"Unfortunately I have done all I can, but if you will excuse me I need to send the fighters to go train at their own pace until the Sayains come. "Kami walked away from Mr. Popo leaving him.

Mr. Popo then softly said "I hope it doesn't happen." Mr. Popo walked away and tried to forget what will happen.

He saw Kami talk to each of the Z-fighters. One by one, each of them left leaving a bright blue aura behind them.

Kami hoped that all will be fine until Goku arrived.

* * *

"No Stop Raditz leave daddy alone!" Gohan yelled. Piccolo was rudely awakened from his meditation only to find that Gohan was having a nightmare. Piccolo saw Gohan unconsciously fight in his dreams.

Gohan was dreaming about his dad when he then saw Raditz start to fight his dad. Dream Goku fell towards the ground and dream Raditz stomped dream Goku's chest. Gohan heard his dream dad cry out in pain. Raditz looked at Gohan and said _'Hah your father is dead. There is nothing you can do about it. What are you going to do Gohan…Gohan…Gohan…"_ Gohan forcefully opened his eyes and instead of seeing Piccolo he saw Raditz standing there, laughing…mocking him. Gohan started to tremble and Piccolo felt Gohan's power going higher and higher. Piccolo thought Gohan would burst if he didn't stop. "Gohan calm down." Gohan didn't hear Piccolo he was so deep in his own thoughts and mind.

Piccolo was becoming worried right now. Gohan's Ki was on a ridiculous level for a child his age. Piccolo then knocked Gohan on the head, hoping to knock him out. Instead his fist broke and Gohan looked at Piccolo with pained eyes. Piccolo saw that Gohan's eyes were clouded. Piccolo thought _'Whatever he is experiencing must be so horrible for him that he can't see me, but the enemy instead. Oh well I hope I can live through this.'_ Piccolo sank into a stance when he realized Gohan wasn't going to calm down.

Gohan pulled his ears so hard that piccolo thought he was going to rip them off. Gohan's mind was playing games on Gohan the entire time. Gohan saw Piccolo as Raditz and he kept thinking Raditz was saying _'Failure. Half-breed, pathetic. Your father would do better…you failure...failure..."_

Suddenly Gohan snapped as he started transforming. It was slow but he began to feel how his hair and body was changing. His hair was becoming spikier and his body became slightly more muscled. His tail glowed and flickered between his normal brown and golden colors. His eyes started to flicker between it's usual black and teal. Piccolo stood in horror when he saw Gohan start to transform. Piccolo could feel Gohan power rise higher and higher.

Gohan yelled, trying to complete the transformation, but then he fainted. Piccolo momentarily found Gohan's level of Power shocking when he tried to complete the transformation. When Gohan stopped transforming and passed out Piccolo immediately checked if Gohan was alright.

Piccolo then thought _'Such Power. Incredible. So that was what a Super Sayain is. I wonder why he fainted, maybe his body wasn't ready for the change yet. That doesn't make sense since he transformed when Goku and I fought Raditz. Hmmm…best not to think about that for a while."_

Piccolo relit the fire and resumed meditating. Gohan kept sleeping until dawn woke him up. Gohan smiled and said "Morning, Mr. Piccolo. What training are we doing today?"

Piccolo then said "Before we start with our training, do you remember anything from last night?" Gohan searched his memories and shook his head "No Mr. Piccolo did something happen?" Piccolo growled in frustration, but said "You can't remember? Can you tell me about how you always felt when you transformed into Super Sayain?"

Gohan said "I always felt angry or threatened when I transformed. It was strange really. It's like just a lot of anger is stored in me and then it's unleashed." Piccolo quietly thought to himself and then said "Listen. I want to ask you do you think you can try and force the transformation?" Gohan was astounded. He never thought of something like that. It would be great to force a transformation like that. Gohan internally giggled since nobody would recognize him.

Gohan then said "I think it may be possible Mr. Piccolo. I'm not sure how." Piccolo pondered a bit, but he put the idea at the back of his head for the time being. "Alright then Kid, we'll think about that later. For now, we will have a spar. Kid you always go on the defensive, so show me the offensive…"

Gohan started punching Piccolo on all sides at a ridiculous speed. Piccolo managed to block every single one of them. Both of them knew this was just a warmup so they went very slow. After a while Gohan then asked Piccolo "Hey Mr. Piccolo this is a new trick I made up yesterday, do you mind if I show it to you?"

Piccolo thought _'Wow! Kid already made his own special technique? Kid's more resourceful than I thought.'_ Piccolo then said "Go ahead and show me." Gohan got into a stance Piccolo thought was a lot similar towards Goku's when he was doing a Kamehameha. Piccolo saw a blue light start to flicker in Gohan's cupped hands. Piccolo actually felt Gohan's attack was quiet powerful. The light flickered for a few seconds before Gohan yelled "SPIRIT KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan threw the beam towards Piccolo.

Piccolo dodged and look at where the beam landed. It landed somewhere far, but Piccolo saw it lit up the entire landscape. Gohan was panting a bit, but he recovered fast and asked Piccolo. "Did you like that?" Piccolo asked Gohan in a slightly shocked voice "H…How did you do that? That kind of attack was at least three times stronger than you are."

Gohan laughed and said "Well to be honest, that attack wasn't at it's strongest. You see all I do is gather energy from the plants or anything that is alive or that has energy. I can't take things from entities like you or Krillin though. I need permission for that. After a gather enough energy, I fuse it with my own. I call it a spirit Kamehameha since I have to charge the spiritual energy with my own Ki. I really didn't think it would work."

Piccolo then said to Gohan "It's actually a pretty powerful move you have there Gohan. Listen we need to be ready for those Sayain's so why don't we train some more?" Gohan caught the drift and sank into a defensive stance. Piccolo saw this and said "Oh no Gohan, remember you're going on the offensive today."

Gohan smirked as he started punching Piccolo in various area while Piccolo was trying to block all of Gohan's attacks. Gohan threw a punch and it caught Piccolo off Guard. Piccolo punched Gohan in the face making Gohan's mouth slightly bleed.

Gohan threw a Ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo shot a Ki blast at Gohan's and exploded it. Piccolo waited for the smoke to disappear, but Gohan ran through it and tackled Piccolo. Piccolo smirked and thought in a kind of disturbing playful voice _'So that's how he wants to play.'_ Piccolo hit Gohan with an elbow. Gohan was sent flying across the landscape. Piccolo fazed out and tried to hammer Gohan into the ground.

Gohan fazed out before the attack could connect. Piccolo felt a fist next to his cheek and the next thing he knew is Piccolo was on the ground. Piccolo fazed towards Gohan and yelled "MASENKO HA!" The yellow beam flew towards Gohan and Gohan tried to shield himself. Gohan was engulfed in the blast.

When the smoke disappeared Gohan was fine. He cancelled the attack. Piccolo then said "You have got some nice moves, but you still need to learn." Gohan smirked and put his dominant hand over his left hand. Piccolo was shocked. Surely Gohan couldn't have learned it that fast, then again Gohan was a Sayain.

"MASSSSEEEENKOOOO-HAAAAAA" Gohan yelled and it engulfed Piccolo. Piccolo yelled in agony as his own attack was fired upon him. When the smoke cleared Gohan was shocked to see his master without a arm and leg.

Gohan ran towards Piccolo and said "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo. Um…" Gohan was panicking, but was surprised when Piccolo said "Don't worry brat." Piccolo regenerated both his arm and leg. Gohan was surprised when Piccolo did that. Gohan sighed and said "I shouldn't have done that Mr. Piccolo. I am sorry." Gohan was cut off by Piccolo who said "Don't worry about it." Piccolo smirked and said "By the way…You forgot about breakfast." When Piccolo's mouth hit breakfast Gohan's stomach grumbled.

Piccolo chuckled inwardly when Gohan looked at Piccolo with pleading eyes. Piccolo waved him off and said "Go get some breakfast." Gohan cheered "YAY!" He went to go looking for some food. He jumped into the lake and found a big fish. He killed it and brought it outside. "He Mr. Piccolo…" Gohan yelled knowing Piccolo was probably meditating "Look at the size of him." Gohan said while showing Piccolo the fish.

Piccolo had to admit that fish was huge. He just grunted. Gohan started a fire to cook the fish. About an agonizing hour later we find a full Gohan and a disgusted Piccolo. Piccolo knew Goku and Gohan ate a lot, but this was ridiculous. Gohan literally inhaled the food. It was like looking at a vacuum.

Gohan had finished eating his food and saw the look on Piccolo's face. "Is there something wrong Mr. Piccolo?" Piccolo shook his head in order to take off his shocked face. "N…no Gohan just a little bit disgusted at how much you eat." Gohan looked a little sad, but said "I could always eat less…." Piccolo shook his head and said "That's ok…now come on we have less than two months to prepare for the sayains so let's go!"

Gohan sank into an offensive stance and Piccolo smirked "Good…" Piccolo and Gohan started to trade Punches." Both Half-breed and Former King fought to the best they could. Piccolo was sweating and so was Gohan as they started fighting toward extreme measures.

What Piccolo didn't realize was he started to create a bond with Gohan. It started when he first met Gohan. It became stronger everyday those two fought and trained. What made that bond unique was the fact that both Gohan and Piccolo started to make the bond at the same time. That meant it would be more powerful then your everyday bond. It meant that Piccolo could always sense Gohan even when he concealed his Ki. Gohan and Piccolo were becoming stronger and stronger everyday.

While fighting Gohan, Piccolo thought _"I hope we have enough power. I couldn't sense it to clearly, but Gohan Super Sayain form is incredible. I wonder if one of them would make him get mad enough to transform."_

Gohan and Piccolo finally stopped training at Sunset. Gohan made a fire after he ate dinner and curled up to sleep. Piccolo meditated and both Master and student listened closely at the sounds the night make. It was just a while before Piccolo heard a soft rumbling come out of Gohan's chest. Piccolo realized with shock that Gohan was purring. Piccolo smirked and thought yet again _'Kid you really do know how to make a friend.'_ And with that Piccolo meditated yet again until sunrise.

And they would train again and again, until the Sayain's arrive.

 _This has been a successful day for Gohan and Piccolo. Tomorrow they will continue training. In otherworld King Kai is training Goku with three new techniques. Will they be helpful? Will Goku master the Kaio-Ken and Spirit Bomb, but most of all will Goku master Instant Transmission?_

 _Meanwhile in space only two more months and the Sayain's will arrive. Will the Z-Warriors be able to stop them before they destroy the planet with their power? All of these questions will be answered in the next Dragon Ball Z: The Legends of Gohan!_

* * *

(Power levels)

Goku: 2000

King Kai: 3500

Gregory: 1500

Piccolo (with weighted cape): 2730

Piccolo (w/o weighted cape estimation): 2900

Gohan: 2730

Gohan (ssj): 136,500

Kami: 315

Mr. Popo: 1500


	6. Chapter 6

**Willpowerofm1ne:** Yes I too love Gohan. I also don't like how Akira Toriyama makes Gohan go from "Ssj2 Badassness" to "scholar of Chichi's dreams". I can try to finish the story, but I still have a lot of work to do in the future so updates may be slower than usual.

 **JollyPayton:** I always loved the bond between Piccolo and Gohan. It's almost like Piccolo is Gohan's surrogate father/best friend. First I kind of thought that Goku would love his son more and more as time would pass in the dragon ball series, but then when he left them for 10 years after the dragon ball series just to train Uub, I really started thinking Goku didn't love his son as much as I thought. Thanks for the comment! And yes, I am a Gohan fan and always will be. I don't know who Gohan will date yet as I am much early in the series. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I trying to make the chapters as long as I can and I am happy that you can't get enough of it. =)

 **The battle for the Earth!**

The three months before the Sayain's arrive has finally ended. Goku was with King Kai. King Kai was immensely proud of Goku's achievement while training with him. "Goku, I am proud to call you my student, you have succeeded where I have not thought possible." Goku laughed and said "Thanks once again King Kai." King Kai nodded and then said "Ok Goku we are going through one last test. The test is in the next second I want you to instant transmit Bubbles and Gregory inside my house and get the cookies in the oven."

Goku smiled and in a split second had grabbed both Goku and Gregory and vanished into thin air. A second later he came back and he had four cookies in his hand. King Kai smiled "Good. It seems you have mastered the Spirit Bomb and the Kaio-Ken along with the instant transmission. Now remember these Sayains are much stronger than me, so you have to take great caution." King Kai gasped "Aah. It's a good thing you are back to life."

Goku looked up just as his halo vanished. He smiled and said "Thanks guy's. I'll be there soon. Just hold out for another day." Goku smiled and waved at King Kai before flying away from his planet towards the check-in station. King Kai smiled sadly as he felt a presence behind him. He turned just in time to see a person that looked like a Kai. King Kai's eyes widened as he knew who this person was. She was none other than the Supreme Kai of Time herself. King Kai bowed.

"Is…is there anything I can do for you My lady?" He asked with utmost respect. The supreme Kai of time nodded "Tell me. Is Son Goku's son really a Super Sayain?" King Kai nodded. The Supreme Kai of time looked into the distance and said "I am guessing you tried to feel for his hidden potential, hm?" King Kai then very carefully said "Y..Yes. I tried to, but his power is near infinite." The Supreme Kai of time said "That it is. You have to understand North Kai that this is but one universe. And yet this is different."

King Kai asked very curiously "What do mean?" The supreme Kai of Time looked at King Kai in his eyes and said "Somehow this universe has a hero so strong, not even I can imagine this power." King Kai's eyes widened as he asked "You mean…" The Supreme Deity nodded "Yes…Gohan is much to powerful. I don't know why, but in every other universe Gohan always let his father win or he fails to protect what he loves. The Gohan in this universe is much to strong and powerful for his age. It's insane." And with that she disappeared.

King Kai didn't do anything, he didn't even move. Then he looked around as if everything was back to normal. What King Kai didn't know was that the Supreme Kai of Time had erased and replaced his memory with the one of his past or future counterparts.

He watched as Goku ran and ran towards his future battlefield. He hoped Goku would succeed.

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo were ready. They were in their Gi's. Piccolo in his usual Purple one with the cape and Gohan in an almost identical copy. Piccolo had told Gohan that this battle was going to be intense so he had to put his tail around his waist.

Gohan had become stronger in the past month. He had practically trained and trained with Piccolo until he could do no more. Piccolo usually had to awkwardly carry him towards the fire he set up. Piccolo had too become very strong, just a little bit stronger than Gohan.

Gohan's hair had grown out and it extended towards the back of his tiny body. Gohan had mastered his Spirit Kamehameha in a way so that only he could control it. Gohan had not told Piccolo about this technique, but he developed another attack one that was almost as powerful as his Spirit Kamehameha. It was called "Gigantic Kamehameha." It took a lot of concentration, but he mastered it. It was charged like a normal Kamehameha, but when you fired it would emerge as a tiny orb and when it hit anything it would explode. The explosion wasn't as devastating s his Spirit Kamehameha, but it took less concentration and Power.

Both of Gohan and Piccolo were waiting for the Sayain's to arrive. Earlier that day both of them felt an entire city disappear of their Radar and they knew the Sayains were here. Piccolo had wondered exactly how powerful Gohan's power would be when he transformed.

Piccolo and Gohan suddenly felt another power. "W…What? I thought Raditz said there would only be two Sayains?" Piccolo exclaimed. Out of the blue suddenly another person fazed in and to Gohan and Piccolo's great delight it was none other than Krillin. Krillin chuckled when he saw Gohan. Gohan looked so much like Goku.

Gohan happily yelled "Krillin!" Krillin chuckled and said "How are you?" Gohan happily hugged Krillin and said "Fine." Krillin saw Piccolo and said "I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you guys need help?"

Piccolo smirked and said "I don't mind. I see you have gotten stronger Krillin. Just don't get in the way." Suddenly all of them sensed three other power levels land next to them. The three figures were revealed to be Yamcha, Tien and Chaoutzu. Piccolo could see Gohan slowly open up to the group as they started to talk.

Tien and Chaoutzu smiled gently at Gohan as he talked "What's your name?" Chaoutzu asked Gohan "My names Gohan." Gohan said with a slight smile on his face.

Tien immediately saw the resemblance. It was there, you had to look closely, but Goku's features along with Chichi's was there. Yamcha was also surprised, Bulma had told him about that Goku and Chichi had a kid together, but he never thought Goku would be a father. Now that he saw Gohan he saw the resemblance and it was uncanny.

"So Gohan…" Krillin started asking "How bad was it?" Gohan looked at Krillin and Naïvely asked "What was bad?" Krillin then said with slight frustration "The training with Piccolo?" Gohan smiled gently and said "Naw, it wasn't bad. Once you get used to Mr. Piccolo you'll see he's a very nice guy."

Krillin was about to say something when he along with the rest of the warriors felt two huge power levels heading straight for them. "THERE HERE!" Piccolo yelled. True to his word two figures were floating in the sky. One of them bigger than the smaller one.

Both of them landed and scanned their opponents. The Z-warriors saw that the smaller one had black flame-like hair that pointed upwards and a widow's peak. The bigger one was bald and had a moustache. Both of them had a scouter on their eyes. The scary thing was both of them looked at the warriors as if they were meat and not opponents. Like Gohan they had furry brown tails wrapped around their body.

Krillin was actually shocked at the sheer power both Sayains were producing. It wanted to make him hide in the bush and hope to never find them again, but he had to fight otherwise the Earth would be destroyed.

Tien kept a stoic expression, but he was tearing up on the inside. _'Their power is unbelievable. I...I can't believe it that even after all of our training we still aren't even close to their level. Though….'_ Tien took a glance at Gohan _'from what Krillin told me Gohan's power level is much higher when he ascended making even this look tiny.'_

Yamcha stammered in his thoughts _'Even after all this time of training…I don't want to die. I just hope Goku makes it there in time.'_ Yamcha tried to man up and gave a cocky smirk.

Chaoutzu was hiding behind Tien. Chaoutzu tried to be brave, but it wouldn't come towards the little emperor.

Piccolo had no words that came out of his mouth. He couldn't believe the sheer power flowing of off them. But to be honest he wasn't too worried. If he could get Gohan too ascend then they could beat those two easily.

Gohan wasn't as scared as they others. He actually knew that they could beat both of them. He remembered that when he went 'Super Sayain' his power always increased. Gohan wondered how he could force the transformation.

The Giant Sayain then said in a voice that even gave Piccolo chills down his spine. "I believe introductions are in order." He gestured towards himself. "My name is Nappa…." He gestured towards the shorter Sayain. "And this is Vegeta. He is the prince of all Sayains. So you better give him some respect or…" Nappa smirked as he talked "I'll make you."

The Z- warriors were a bit worried about the way Nappa had spoken about Vegeta. Nappa had spoken with utmost respect, making the Z-fighters think that Vegeta was the leader of the two.

Nappa pressed the button on his scouter and smirked as he checked the groups Powers. All of them had lowered their power levels. Nappa checked each and every one of the warriors. "The Tri-clops one is at 1,890. The tiny whatever it is, is at 1000. The bald midget is at 1520. The Nameks at 1990. The guy that looks like Raditz is at 1200 and the brats at 2100. Hmm…not good, but not bad."

Vegeta just grunted and said while pulling of his scouter "Take off your scouter Vegeta. They can raise and lower their power levels like us." Nappa smirked and mumbled more to himself than the others "Tricky bastards." Vegeta gave a slight smirk and said to Nappa "Nappa I want to see how strong each of these morons are. I think we can plant the Saibamen." Nappa looked a bit confused, but smirked again and said "Yeah, why not haven't used these since our purge two years ago."

Nappa held some seeds in his hands. He touched the ground making holes in it and murmured "hmmm…Good soil for the Saibamen." He planted six seeds. Gohan talked to Piccolo in his mind. _'Mr. Piccolo?'_ Piccolo looked slightly annoyed. _'What is it?"_ Gohan made a face and asked _'What are those stuff?'_ Piccolo hmphed and said telepathically _'To be honest I don't know. I have a feeling they might make a competition of the battle.'_

Gohan understood, but nearly yelped in Surprise when six of the 'Saibamen' popped out of the ground and looked at each fighter. Gohan trembled a bit as he saw they had no sanity reminding him a bit of the Garlic Jr. situation a few months ago.

Piccolo felt Gohan shift near him and Krillin. Piccolo scoffed as he believed Gohan was showing weakness. Krillin couldn't blame Gohan, these creatures looked like something that came out of a nightmare to scare children….and Gohan was definantly still a child.

Gohan shook his head as he sank into a stance along with the rest of his comrades. Vegeta laughed and said "Nappa I think the boy's a Sayain." Nappa raised his eyebrow and carefully looked at Gohan. He noticed the tail and smirked "Ah…I see Vegeta. Hmm…interesting. Hey, Vegeta? I think those puny humans are compatible with Sayains since they almost look like us."

Vegeta smirked and said "Kakarot might have not joined us Nappa, but remember we still need to have the boy alive to continue the race. Oh and Nappa keep the Namekian alive. We need him to tell us about where we can find the dragon balls."

Nappa nodded his head and said "Listen we are going to have a completion, each one of you is going to have a one on one with each Saibamen. You lose, you die, you win and you live." Piccolo started getting irritated at the smugness of the Sayains and said "Whatever. Let's do this before we die of old age."

Nappa smirked and said "Oh a cocky one huh? Ok then Who's up first?" Krillin stepped forward and said "I'll go first." Yamcha stopped him and said "Would you mind if I go first, I want to see how good my skills are?" Krillin stepped aside and let Yamcha walk forward.

Yamcha walked towards the middle of the group and pointed towards the nearest Saibamen, before slipping into a stance. "Come on! Let's go." The Saibamen looked at Vegeta who nodded his head and ran towards Yamcha. Both of the them phased in and out as they started to fight.

Gohan at first couldn't see both of them, but then he used his mind to figure out what was going on. _'Ok, so I can't see them, but I need to so remember your training. Open your senses.'_ Gohan opened his senses and he could see them clearly.

While everybody was concentrating on the fight above Vegeta was looking at Gohan. _'The brat is quite skilled for his age. I wonder...'_ Vegeta smirked as he thought _'could he possibly be my rival I have been waiting for so long? I am not sure though, he's just a whelp, but my instincts are telling me I am going to have a great battle.'_

Vegeta concentrated back on the fight at hand. Yamcha and the Saibamen fought hard and well. Yamcha kicked the Saibamen in the chin and then punched it in the stomach making it double over in pain. Yamcha then kicked it down and it fell into the ground making a small crater.

The Saibamen looked as if it was beaten. It was sprawled against the mountain floor. Yamcha smirked, thinking that he won the fight. He yelled at the Sayains "Is that all you got? Let me take on all of them?" Nappa frowned and yelled back "Don't be so cocky." Yamcha laughed and turned his back on the Saibamen. That was a fatal mistake as the Saibamen jump up and held tight. Yamcha struggled and tried to get out of the situation, but to no avail as the Saibamen laughed and started to gather even more energy.

The Saibaman exploded. Its body couldn't handle that much energy it gathered. The explosion was quick, but it did the job done…mainly killing Yamcha.

Yamcha's corpse was smoking because of the Saibaman's suicidal explosion. Yamcha's life force was gone, signaling he was dead. Everybody except Piccolo was shocked and surprised at the death of their fallen friend. Krillin became so mad he yelled and unleashed his power on the rest of the Saibamen. He shot lots of Ki blast at each Saibamen. Each blast successfully hit each Saibamen. There was only one survivor who hid in a crack of a mountain. When Gohan turned his back on it to watch what was going on, it flew towards Gohan.

Gohan who wasn't even looking at it got punched in the stomach. It punched Gohan in the stomach twice making Gohan double over. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he saw Gohan punch the Saibaman so hard that it exploded and faded away into dust.

' _Hmm…Runts strong enough to destroy one of the Saibamen with a punch.'_ Vegeta thought. Nappa whined "Ah, all of them are gone. Oh well, Hey Vegeta, can I fight a bit?" Vegeta who was still wearing a smirk said "Go ahead, have your fun, but remember if you kill the Namekian or half-breed. Snap!" Nappa acknowledged Vegeta's threat and he said "Sure."

He walked towards the middle of the group and said "Shall we do a warmup or shall we just skip it, Pansies." Piccolo scowled and said "Let's just skip the warm-up." He took off his cape. Tien and Chaoutzu also got ready for battle. Krillin and the Z-warriors with the exception of Gohan slid into their defensive stances. Gohan slid into a different stance than the rest of the group. It was a combination of the Demon stance and Turtle Style Stance.

Gohan was very nervous, but his thoughts were a bit relieved when he felt his bond with his dad become stronger to the point that Gohan could hear Goku faintly say _'Almost there, just hold on.'_ Gohan smiled a bit, but he didn't move his stance.

Meanwhile Nappa looked at the warriors and smirked. He then said "Your guy's don't stand a chance. Let me show you how powerful I really am." Nappa started powering up. The Earth shook. Everybody except Piccolo looked in awe at it.

Nappa's eyes moved as he decided who he would pick to be his first victim. He looked at Tien and smiled evilly. He yelled while flying "YOU!" Tien flew into the sky. He narrowly dodged a punch meant for his face. Tien punched Nappa in the face only to receive a shock that Nappa was still standing.

Tien flew downwards as he started punching the Giant Sayain again. The Sayain kept dodging and punching Tien. At one point Tien missed a punch meant for his head and it hit his arm. The blow was so violent his arm was literally broken. It landed on the dirt. Tien's arm didn't bleed it was just…there. Tien was in immense pain. Nappa laughed and said "HAHAHA! Oh Excuse me has anybody seen my arm, you can't miss it. Hahaha!"

Vegeta smirked when Tien cried out in pain. He then used a technique he hadn't told Nappa about yet. He figured that when Nappa was asleep in the pod he would experiment with his Ki. He then thought "It's a good thing these Earthlings aren't the only people who can sense energy. I can do it, but not to their extend, as I didn't have as much practice."

Vegeta then scanned Gohan's Ki and was a little bit surprised at how deep it ran for a child. He still didn't fidget as he knew he was stronger than the child. Gohan was getting a little angry at how Nappa was treating Tien.

Everybody including Vegeta was disgusted when Nappa licked his lips and picked up the severed hand. Even Vegeta who was used to eating dead animals thought _'Surely he wouldn't…'_ He did. He bit into the severed arm of Tien and ate the flesh.

Gohan couldn't stop himself as he vomited on the ground. Piccolo looked purely disgusted. Krillin, Tien and Chaoutzu looked in horror as Nappa ate Tien's severed arm. Vegeta then called out to Nappa "Nappa! That's disgusting!" Nappa smiled, clearly enjoying all of the blood lust. He licked the blood off of his chin and said "Aah. You know they don't come any better than that. There's nothing like a fresh arm straight from the one's body that can make your belly feel tingly."

Nappa felt something on his back, it was Chaoutzu. He had enough and climbed onto the Giant's back. Chaoutzu saw no other way to win, as he telepathically told Tien _'Tien…You're my best friend. If this is what it takes to beat this monster so be it!'_ Tien looked in horror as Nappa started to smash the little emperor's body into a mountain.

Chaoutzu then exploded. Pieces of him fell everywhere, making Tien and Krillin along with Gohan and Piccolo want to gag. Tien was so horrified, his best friend had died. _'Chaoutzu. You were my best friend. I remember the day when we first met. Then the times where I was Goku's enemy. We've been together for so long. I don't think that I can live without you…'_ The smoke cleared and the giant laughed "Hahaha! The looks on your face is priceless."

Tien felt himself get angrier and angrier at the second. Tien knew he had nothing left to give, except his life force. And if it meant that…so be it. Tien gathered his life force and yelled as he threw the maximum amount of energy his life force could muster at Nappa. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled. When the smoke cleared Nappa was standing there without any of his armor left. Nappa yelled at Tien "Hahaha! Nice shot, it would've killed me if my back was turned against you."

Tien had nothing more to give. No more energy, breath or life force. Gohan gasped in horror as he saw Tien die right in front of his eyes. Gohan started getting angrier and angrier. Vegeta saw this and then thought _'The whelps father is Kakarot, I think they call him Goku. Hmm…I wonder if he'll be a challenge maybe I can give the whelps father some time to arrive.'_ Vegeta then yelled at Nappa "NAPPA!"

Nappa, who was going in for the kill with Krillin stopped in mid-air and asked impatiently "WHAT?!" Vegeta frowned and said "Watch how you speak to me Nappa. We are going to wait for Kakarot to arrive…" Nappa looked in shock at Vegeta and asked "W…why?"

Vegeta then said "I want to have a great battle and the only way to do that is to wait for Kakarot to arrive. I am sure he would give you or me just some fun. If you wait Nappa I'll let you have a go first with the traitor." Nappa floated over to Vegeta and then said "That's sounds like an interesting deal."

Vegeta smirked and then said "Listen we are going to wait for three hours until Kakarot arrives. You call him Goku right?" The group nodded. Nappa saw he was going to be bored so he asked Vegeta "Hey Vegeta, I think I am going to have some fun with the army." Vegeta smiled evilly and said "Go ahead."

Nappa laughed and flew off to go kill some soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku had ran and ran all day long on Snakeway. He felt a Ki signature. It was Kami. He used the technique King Kai taught him. Instant Transmission.

Goku concentrated as much as he could. He pinpointed Kami's signature and he imagined himself right next to Kami. He felt his body fade and appear. He felt Kami touch his arm and he disappeared again.

When he opened his eyes. He was back on Earth. He quickly asked Kami" Tell me where they are Kami." Kami pointed into that direction. Goku focused in the direction where Kami pointed. He found his son's Ki and imagined himself there.

He stopped and quickly flew towards Korin's. When he reached it, Korin didn't even Greet Goku, he just threw Goku some Senzu beans. Goku waved before concentrating and disappeared.

* * *

Two hours had passed since the Sayains had started to wait for Goku. Nappa had come back from Kami knows where and he was full of metal and oil, presumably the army's. Gohan had wondered where his dad was when everybody except Nappa looked at a certain spot.

Goku appeared in that spot. Everybody had mixed thoughts when Goku arrived. Piccolo thought _'Kami above, he's gotten stronger than I thought.'_ Krillin thought _'Wow! Goku still stays stronger than all of us. Wow! He's gotten here so fast!"_

Vegeta thought _'Finally a warrior. I can sense he is powerful. Hmmm…"_ Nappa looked at Goku and thought _'Hah! So this is Kakarot. Hmph looks like Bardock, heh. He's probably a weakling as well.'_ Gohan looked at Goku with tears in his eyes. He didn't think anything as he was the first person to move or even speak. Gohan ran to his daddy and yelled in happiness "DADDY!" He grabbed Goku and hugged him.

Goku was surprised at how strong Gohan became. Gohan was crying tears of joy and Goku couldn't help, but feel some tears of his own escape his dark eyes. Goku had missed hugging his wife and child and was so caught up in training to fight the Sayains that he completely forgot about them.

Vegeta and Nappa snorted "Kakarot, where is your sense of Pride!? Sayains don't cry. Even if it's tears of Joy." Goku ignored Nappa and Vegeta and concentrated on hugging his son. After what felt like an eternity to everybody Gohan stopped hugging his dad and said "We can cuddle up later. First we need to deal with these two."

Just like that both Goku and Gohan sank into a stance. Gohan surprised Goku as the Father saw that Gohan's stance was perfect and had no flaws in it whatsoever. Goku had to admit that not even he could do that after only one year of training. Goku perfected his stance in at least three years.

Goku looked around. He couldn't sense Tien, Yamcha and Chaoutzu. "Hey Where's the rest of the gang." Gohan looked down and frowned. He silently and sadly said "That bully Nappa killed them. He even ate Tien's arm." Goku was shocked, what kind of monsters were they dealing with. Goku looked into the direction Gohan was pointing. He pointed at Nappa.

Nappa laughed and said "That's right…I killed all of them. Except the midget, darn bastard exploded himself." Goku looked so angry. Nappa then said "And I have to say that the tri-clop's arm did taste pretty good. Goku frowned and said in a very controlled voice "I am going to tell you once. Leave and stop causing harm to people. It's eventually come to bite you in the back."

Nappa laughed "Shut it!" He showed the finger at Goku and said "I know you are hiding some of your power, show it all to me." Goku who was looking at Nappa in hatred, something that didn't suit the usual happy-go-lucky Sayain. Goku yelled and started to power up. Vegeta could feel Goku getting stronger. Vegeta would never show it, but he was surprised that Goku was half as strong as what he was. Vegeta tapped his scouter to confirm it.

It beeped. Nappa smirked thinking Goku's power increased only by a little. He asked Vegeta "What does the scouter say about his power level?" Vegeta crushed the scouter in fury that a low class warrior such as Goku had this much power. He yelled in frustration "It's over 9000!" Nappa looked in shock at Vegeta and back at Goku. He yelled "THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Vegeta then smirked and said "It's correct."

Nappa yelled and said "THAT SCOUTER MUST BE MALCFUNCTIONING! I'LL PROVE IT!" Nappa flew towards Goku and started to punch him. Goku just dodged easily. Nappa tried to hit Goku in the face, but Goku dodged and swiftly kicked Nappa in the abdomen. Nappa cried out in pain. Nappa threw a punch. The punch hit Goku's head and Goku didn't even flinch, instead he stared at Nappa's fist that had taken millions of lives.

Goku punched Nappa once and everybody even Vegeta winced slightly when they heard one of Nappa's ribs break. Nappa clutched his stomach in pain. Goku then said "This is the last time I am warning you! Stop before it's too late!"

Nappa saw that he wasn't going to win, but if he wasn't going to win…then Goku wasn't as well. If Nappa dies, then he'll take a piece of Goku's soul with him. Nappa knew this would get him into trouble, but he was willing to die if it meant that he could at least hurt his opponent, if not physically then mentally.

Nappa laughed confusing the younger and more powerful Sayain. Vegeta looked curiously at Nappa, for once not sure what he was planning. Nappa then said "I see it now…I can't hurt you. No I can't."

Goku relaxed as he slid out of his stance. Goku thought Nappa had come to his senses. Piccolo and Gohan along with Krillin were still suspicious, but they too slid out of their stances."

Nappa smirked as he saw that his plan was coming together quite nicely. He continued "I can't hurt or break your skull or bones, and yet I can hurt your flesh and bones. I can hurt what you love most…" Goku's eyes widened as Nappa started to charge a blast that had nearly all of his power. Nappa then yelled "I CAN HURT YOUR HEART!" Nappa yelled as he threw the blast at…Gohan. "DIEEEEE!"

The blast neared and all Goku could do was watch. Piccolo and Krillin were stuck, not knowing what to do. Vegeta couldn't believe Nappa had actually disobeyed his orders in not killing Gohan. Gohan stood in shock and whimpered as the blast neared towards his tiny body. Being five years old ad seeing that coming towards him frightened the poor lad. Piccolo saw the look on Gohan's face and a memory from just two day's ago passed through his head.

*Flashback*

" _Hey Mr. Piccolo… look at the size of this dinosaur." Piccolo saw Gohan jumping around the dinosaur. He dinosaur was trying to eat Gohan, but Gohan instead was just playing with the T-rex. Gohan jumped on his head and shot a Ki blast at it's head._

 _The dinosaur died instantly and Gohan had at least a good lunch. Gohan patted his slightly bigger stomach when he finished. Piccolo had learned to ignore the younger Sayain's appetite. Gohan felt sleepy and closed his eyes to take a nap._

 _When Piccolo was sure the Half-breed was asleep he said "Y'know kid. You were the first person to talk and be with me as if I am not some Kind of monster. Even your father, who had given me mercy after he eat me, treated me like one. I realize now that I am your master, but unlike you my student, I have become something not even I thought I wasn't capable of. I have become a friend. Thanks to you. I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will always be there to protect you."_

 ***End Flashback** *

' _No Gohan…NO!"_ Piccolo yelled in his mind as he started running towards the child. The blast was about to near Gohan, when he saw Piccolo faze in front of him. The blast hit Piccolo and Gohan heard the cries of his mentor.

When the smoke cleared Piccolo fell to the ground. Vegeta who had seen so many deaths in his life, felt…pity. He looked away. Nappa laughed "HAHAHA! HUH? The brat's alive!? DAMNIT!" Goku looked in shock at Piccolo's body. Krillin had tears in his eyes.

Gohan gently touched Piccolo's bleeding skin. Piccolo knew he was going to die, but he refused to die until he delivered the message to Gohan. "G…Gohan..." Piccolo's voice rang out and Gohan just appeared in his sight.

Piccolo said "I…I'm not going to make it Gohan. Before I die however, I have to tell you that you are my friend…" Gohan looked at Piccolo, the tears were now running freely from his eyes. "N…No Piccolo you can't go…" Piccolo gently smiled ad painfully ruffled Gohan's hair and said "I…I remember the first time I met you…so young…so brave…" Piccolo smiled and said "I will always be your friend. You have been my friend…So now I can die... Promise me this…beat the Sayain that made you…suffer..." Piccolo had tears in his eyes making everybody present except Vegeta and Nappa cringe.

Piccolo then coughed painfully and said "It's time for me…to go…f…friend…" And with that Piccolo Daimo, the demon king's reincarnation, died saving an innocent child from a horrible fate. Gohan clutched the tattered remains of Piccolo's clothes. He hugged Piccolo's neck in emotional agony.

Gohan looked at Nappa. Nappa laughed and said "YET ANOTHER FIGHTER THAT DIED! HAHAH!" Gohan closed his eyes as the tears flowed so freely it could have made a puddle. Gohan then thought _'Mr. Piccolo…it's just as you said. I am your friend, but I let you die…"_ Goku and everybody except Nappa felt Gohan's Ki grow bigger and bigger.

Gohan felt so much pain, the bond with him and Piccolo was broken. A broken bond is like breaking one's soul. Nappa had killed his only friend. Gohan hugged Piccolo's remains. Gohan then couldn't take it anymore, he wanted this to end, but he didn't have the power. He stood in front of Nappa with an angry face.

Gohan's tears were still flowing. Goku and Krillin had actually stepped back as they felt they shouldn't interfere. Nappa laughed thinking the child was throwing a tantrum. "HAHAHA! You know brat I wanted to torture the Namek for myself." Gohan could feel his anger and desperate need rise. Goku had never seen his son THIS mad.

Gohan's hair rose and fell. Vegeta gawked at the display, for once he was speechless as he saw Gohan undergoing a transformation. "You…killed…Piccolo.." Nappa looked shocked when he realized what was happening. Gohan stuttered out words, not much since he was so angry "MY…Friend….MY mentor…my…" Gohan's hair and tail became golden, before fading back. Gohan's eyes became teal and fell back to it's natural black. Gohan's aura started to become golden and it generated golden bio-electricity.

Lightning started to flash all around the area. "You…killed….the…person…that…saved….and…trained…me." Gohan's hair became gold, before becoming black again. Gohan then knew he had to avenge his mentor. Gohan saw the tattered body of Piccolo and the yelled a primal inhumane ear-splitting scream that shattered the glasses of everybody who was watching the battle.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Gohan screamed. Gohan's body became golden as his aura formed a circle around him. Gohan'scircle of aura exploded and everybody, including Nappa shielded their eyes. The gold of his aura was brighter than the sun on it's best day.

When the light faded all of the warrior's present lifted their eyes upon a legend. Gone was Gohan's nice self and in it's place stood a pissed Super Sayain. Gohan's teal eyes made Vegeta shiver and Nappa look a bit scared. Gohan's hair and tail were a golden color. Gohan was slightly more muscled and taller. Gohan's tail flicked in anger. Gohan's aura was golden, but it wasn't his appearance that scared the shit out of everybody except Nappa, it was his insane power level.

Goku and Krillin had never thought such a level of power had existed. It was insane for a child to have such a level of power. Vegeta stammered "The legend…it's true…h…how...bizarre..."

Nappa cocky as ever yelled at Gohan "SO WHAT!? You changed your appearance that's not going to be able to beat me!" Nappa threw a punch which Gohan blocked…with his finger. Nappa looked in shock that his best punch had been blocked by a finger from a child no older than five. Gohan slowly pointed his finger at Nappa and shot the smallest Kiai he could. It sped towards the giant and Nappa was shot into the air. The enraged Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Nappa and punched Nappa in the spine. Everybody heard a sickening SNAP! Nappa landed next to Vegeta.

Gohan walked slowly towards Nappa. Silently, not saying a word. Gohan's tail betrayed his face. Gohan's face was calm with a frown. His tail said he was livid. It whipped through the air as he walked towards Nappa.

Nappa tried standing, but it didn't work. Gohan ran towards Nappa so fast that Vegeta couldn't even see him. He reappeared on top of Nappa. "I don't want to be merciful. I want to kill you Mr. Nappa. But I learned that you can have a second chance. This is the first and last time I am suggesting this…" Nappa without thinking spat on Gohan's face.

Goku saw Gohan's face etch into a scowl as a blast appeared on his finger. Gohan's teal eyes showed no mercy. He had given Nappa a chance and it was refused. Vegeta looked in horror as Gohan's tiny blast dug into Nappa's chest. Gohan flew upwards and shouted "OBLITERATION BLAST!" That tiny blast Gohan shot filled Nappa's veins full of energy until he was just gone.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. Gohan was incredible. Vegeta realized thought that the only way he was going to survive was through his Oozaru form as he felt that Gohan and he would be even. Vegeta sighed, he only wanted to use this form to destroy planets not a child…and yet the thought of going up toe to toe with the legendary Super Sayain thrilled Vegeta to no end.

Vegeta laughed "Well you got rid of him. Brat! I have a challenge for you!" Gohan looked at Vegeta with interest. "I have a form that has just as much power as you do." Gohan's eyes widened as his Sayain instincts kicked in. "But you have to promise me, that you won't look at the false moon I am going to create." Gohan nodded his golden head, thrilled that he can at least fight with the prince on his terms.

Vegeta created the fake moon. Vegeta then said "You know brat…you are so lucky to have such power. When I was at your age…I dreamt about this kind of power. This is one battle both of us are going to enjoy." Vegeta threw it into the air and looked at it. Goku gasped as he saw Vegeta transform into the mighty Oozaru. Vegeta's clothes had grown with his ape transformation.

Goku now knew it was him who killed his grandfather. He made a vow and said "Grandpa, your sacrifice won't be in vain." Goku was so proud of his son, but Goku suddenly saw a flaw in Gohan's character. That form made his emotions much more violent and prone to mind games. Goku hoped since Gohan was used to the form it wouldn't mess to much with his emotions. He was a bit sad Gohan had to kill Nappa, but even Gohan had tried to give him a second chance.

Vegeta voice was much lower and evil as he laughed "HAHAHA I have forgotten how much power this form gives me!" Goku was surprised that Vegeta's power had grown incredibly. It was strong, but not stronger than Gohan's power. Gohan raised a golden eyebrow as he knew Vegeta had an advantage in that form that he didn't have. It was Vegeta's muscle build and height along with his speed. Gohan's power and strength, along with his speed were incredible, but Vegeta had the power of mass, meaning that if he threw a punch Gohan couldn't just dodge it. Gohan had to completely get out of his way.

Vegeta laughed and then said "Like I said half-breed…THIS SHOULD BE A BATTLE NEITHER OF US SHALL FORGET! YOU WON'T WIN!" Vegeta's form was surprisingly nimble as he threw a monstrous punch. Fighting Vegeta made Gohan a bit nervous as he could feel the Blutz waves on his skin. Gohan dodged and flew into the air. Vegeta laughed as he threw a punch. Gohan's teal eyes noted that Vegeta's punch wasn't as strong as the other one. Gohan threw a punch at Vegeta's and struck it.

Goku found this odd. It was supposed to be him that was fighting Vegeta and now his five-year-old son was fighting evenly with a monster. Gohan and Vegeta's giant fist were stuck in the same place. Golden and purple bio-electricity were shooting everywhere. Gohan and Vegeta yelled as they disconnected their punch. A sudden golden and black blur appeared and Nailed Vegeta in the stomach. Gohan flew upwards and yelled "GIGANTIC KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku had never expected this kind of a Kamehameha to form in Gohan's hands.

The Kamehameha that was shot from Gohan hand collided with Vegeta. Vegeta laughed and said "NICE SHOT! NOW LET ME SHOW YOU MIIIIIIIIINNNEEE!" Vegeta opened his mouth and instead of spit a giant red beam appeared in his mouth that shot straight towards Gohan.

Gohan yelled flaring his Ki and broke right through the beam with much difficulty. Vegeta's eyes widened a bit. _'This is amazing, I would love to know how strong this brat would be in the future.'_ Vegeta threw another monstrous punch that connected with Gohan's face. That one punch shook the heaven and Gohan was in pain as he clutched his face. Vegeta laughed thinking this was over.

Gohan laughed and Vegeta's disturbing smile faded. Gohan flew towards Vegeta's face and hit him so hard on his snout the Vegeta's face felt like it was breaking from he inside. Vegeta threw another punch and Gohan dodged that by jumping in the air.

While the two were battling Goku and Krillin had seen Yajirobe appear. "You sure have one badass son Goku…" He said. Goku smiled "I know, I knew he was powerful, but this is insanity. Wait what are you doing here?" Yajirobe then said "Don't get me wrong man, I didn't come to see you, I came to tell you that Kami is dead since he and Piccolo was of one soul." Goku's eyes smiled sadly. "Kami asked Mr. Popo to help us after this battle…Mr. Popo will be able to help us." Yajirobe then ran away from the battle.

Meanwhile Goku and Krillin hoped Gohan would be ok as Gohan and Vegeta were now panting. Gohan was the most damaged and it seemed that Gohan wasn't going to win. Gohan felt that his body couldn't take much more punishment after all he was still just a child. Vegeta felt the same. His giant body couldn't take much more punishment.

Suddenly Gohan shot forward and yelled "Kamehameha!" The blue beam hit its target mainly Vegeta. Vegeta yelled in agony as the beam hit his eyes. Vegeta held his bloodshot red eye and yelled "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta started Charging a blast that was strong enough to destroy the planet. "BRAT IF I CAN'T WIN THEN YOU CAN'T! TAKE THIS!" Vegeta's body gained a purple aura as he screamed "GALIIIIIIC GUUUUUN FIIIIIIIIIRREEEEE!"

The beam flew towards the Super Sayain. Gohan held out his hands in the way of a Kamehameha. Goku saw this and wondered what Gohan was going to do. Krillin yelled "A NORMAL KAMEHAMEHA HAS NO WAY OF BEATING THAT!" Then both Goku and Krillin heard Gohan in their heads _'No. A Kamehameha has no way way of beating that, but a Spirit Kamehameha does.'_ Goku thought out loud "A…a spirit Kamehameha?"

Goku saw Gohan gather a lot of energy. Goku began shivering when Gohan's power rose twice to what it was before. Gohan yelled just as Vegeta thought Gohan was finished "SPIRIT KAMEHAMEHA!" Vegeta's beam was thrown back by Gohan's.

Vegeta poured in all of his energy. It shot just a little bit further into Gohan's. Suddenly Gohan put in all of his energy tripling the size of his beam. It broke Vegeta's beam and shot straight through him, but not killing him, narrowly missing his vital organs. Vegeta's body could handle no more punishment as he fell down.

The fake moon exploded, making Vegeta's body shrink back to normal. Gohan fell to the ground as his golden hair became black again. Gohan had ironically fallen next to Vegeta. Vegeta then said to Gohan, before Gohan passed out. "G…Good battle brat…I can't believe it…beaten by a whelp…I hope to fight you in the future…" Gohan smiled "Me too Vegeta, you are good rival." with that said before passing out. Vegeta gasped as he painfully brought out a tiny remote.

Goku who had not sustained any injuries since his son had fought, saw Vegeta press a few buttons on the remote. Goku saw a pod land near Vegeta as he painfully climbed in. Vegeta's tail wagged, signaling he was at least happy that he had a good fight.

Goku saw Vegeta look at him and he said "I…will…be back. Kakarot…" Goku nodded and said "And I will be waiting…" Vegeta nodded and was about to climb in when Goku saw Krillin run up to Vegeta with a Ki blast in his hand.

Krillin said "Die for all the pain you caused today…" He was about to shove the Ki blast into Vegeta's body when Goku stopped him "Don't Krillin, he hasn't Killed anybody…" Krillin said without mercy "But Goku…If we let him go…he'll kill people…"

Goku said "Only then…for now I believe he can change…" Krillin relented but absorbed the Ki blast. Vegeta climbed into the pod and said "Activate medical operations…Go to Frieza base 78." The pod closed and Vegeta shot into space. Goku looked on after Vegeta. Krillin too. That was when they heard Gohan "haha…I beat him…hahaha…"Goku walked to Gohan and Picked him up.

Goku saw Gohan was close to passing out again…" You did well son. Now rest. Rest my son..." Gohan's tail wrapped around Goku's around Goku's arm, before he closed his eyes. Gohan slept silently in the arms of his father.

Goku heard a helicopter in the distance. He saw it come to them and in it he saw the entire gang. When it landed Chichi ran towards Goku and Gohan. She yelled "GIVE HIM TO ME!" When Goku looked at her funny she snatched Gohan out of his arms and hugged him saying "Oh my baby. My baby…" Gohan kept sleeping oblivious as what happened.

Master Roshi asked Goku "I am guessing since you are standing that you won the battle?" Goku chuckled making Master Roshi think that Goku did beat his opponent. Goku said "No! It was Gohan!" Everybody except Krillin looked at Goku even Chichi. They thought he was insane…

"Nice joke Goku…" Bulma and Chichi began with some slight annoyance. "No really ask Krillin…" Goku replied and Krillin nodded "It really is Gohan, but I think that it would be best if we get him to a hospital He looks pretty damaged."

Goku nodded and everybody climbed into the helicopter. Goku held Gohan again. Gohan happily purred when he smelled I fathers scent. He cuddled within Goku. Everybody's heart melted.

Goku asked Bulma" Bulma…you do know what happened to Yamcha…right?" Bulma nodded and said in a very controlled voice "I know…he died and there is no way to wish him back…" Goku nodded and said "I may think there is a way Bulma…" Bulma looked at Goku with so much hope that Goku hoped she wouldn't feel too bad if it didn't work "Look Kami told Mr. Popo that he should tell us about something…I don't know what it is, but it sounds good…"

Bulma cheered up and they saw the battle field where Nappa had killed everybody. Strangely enough nobody was there. No dead bodies at all so they left.

When they arrived at the hospital it was already dark. They asked the doctors if they could get Gohan some care as he was in a 'Car accident.' The doctors happily helped them…

Chichi was so happy that both Goku and Gohan was back with her once more. Goku laughed and gave Chichi a kiss so passionate that Master Roshi's nose started to bleed. Chichi missed Goku so much and fell asleep waiting for the doctors to tell them what was wrong with Gohan.

Goku fell asleep with Chichi in his arms and for the first time in a entire year, both Goku, Gohan and Chichi were a family again.

 _The battle for Earth is done and Gohan is the winner. He has become what no other Sayain has…a Super Sayain. He is probably the strongest Sayain in existence…at five years old. But how will all of them get their friends back to life?_

 _What is Mr. Popo and the now deceased Kami's plan? Will Gohan be ok? And how will Vegeta react when he comes to terms that he has fought against a Super Sayain and lost?_

 _Find out in the next Dragon Ball Z: The legends of Gohan!_

* * *

 **Well I have got to say that was probably one of the longest chapters I wrote since I came to fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do…**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

(Power levels)

Krillin (suppressed): 1520

Krillin (full power): 2900

Chaoutzu: 1000

Chaoutzu (Using Kamikaze attack) : 4000

Tien (Suppressed): 1890

Tien (Full power): 3100

Yamcha (Suppressed): 1200

Yamcha (Full power): 1890

Piccolo(suppressed): 1990

Piccolo (Full power): 3700

Piccolo(Dying): 20

Nappa (Suppressed): 4000

Nappa (Full power): 6500

Goku(suppressed): 5000

Goku (Full Power): 9500

Goku (Kaio-ken estimation): 13,000

Goku (Kaio-Ken times 2 estimation): 18,000

Vegeta (Suppressed): 10,000

Vegeta (Full power): 18,000

Vegeta (Oozaru): 180,000

Oozaru Vegeta (battle damaged): 90,000

Vegeta (battle damaged): 9000

Gohan (suppressed): 2100

Gohan (Full power): 3800

Gohan (angry): 5000

Gohan (SSJ ascension): 100,000

Gohan (SSJ): 190,000

Gohan (SSJ battle damaged): 100,000

Gohan (SSJ battle damaged and Spirit Kamehameha): 200,000

Gohan (tired and not in SSJ): 2000

Gohan (Unconscious): 10


	7. Chapter 7

**Hinata-Hime-Starz:** Thanks!

 **RKF22:** Thanks. I hope you like this chapter!

 **zekbolt55:** I will.

 **JollyPayton:** I am sorry If you think that a SSJ can't measure up to a Oozaru, but remember that a SSJ's multiplier is times fifty while an Oozaru's is times ten. I hope you don't mind me telling you this. =(

 **SuperSonicBros123:** Yes, I am aware that Goku didn't give some Senzu beans to Gohan, but there is an explanation in the story.

 **Jack905:** Yeah…thought a good twist was needed….

 **Cruzerblade:** Thank you. I appreciate it that you love my writing. I am going to TRY and do the entire series, but please don't get excited as I really don't know what will happen in the future. I am not Trunks…wish I was though… Just enjoy the chapter!

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan:** Thank you for reviewing. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter.

 **Gohan's strong will. Namek?**

Beep…beep…beep. That was all Gohan could hear. Gohan opened his eyes only to meet darkness. He looked around and slowly saw shapes start to form. Gohan saw the light was turned on? Wait…Gohan looked around only to meet more darkness. Gohan panicked for a while thinking he had gone blind. He slapped himself with his hand and was glad to see his arm was a normal color.

That was when it hit him. It was night and the shapes he saw were his family's. Gohan was surprised to see nearly everybody that joined the reunion before…what was his name again…Mr.…. Radish! That's right before Mr. Radish came and they had to fight for the Sayains.

Gohan saw Bulma asleep on Master Roshi's shoulder. Master Roshi, who was also sleeping, nose was bleeding slightly. Krillin was sleeping next to a white cat. The white cat who was sleeping deeply had a staff that was twice as long as the cat. Gohan's eyes started to sprout tears when he saw the two people he longed to see most during his training for the Sayain's.

Goku and Chichi were holding each other. Goku was hugging Chichi and Chichi was sleeping with a smile on her face, embracing the hug both if them shared. Goku's sleeping face was a comfort to Gohan. Gohan lied back down with his head on the pillow and thought back what happened.

It all came back to Gohan. Gohan punching a Saibamen. Yamcha dying. Tien and Chaoutzu dying. Nappa eating Tien's arm. Piccolo dying? Gohan bowed his head as Piccolo's broken body appeared in his young mind. Gohan started to cry. He lost his best friend. Gohan found that his voice didn't work, but that didn't matter to him now.

His friend Piccolo…was dead. With that thought he remembered the pure fury that came from him. He remembered how he felt. So powerful. Gohan remembered everything, from Nappa dying to him beating Vegeta. Gohan sniffed, he missed Piccolo. Gohan missed Piccolo's cape and green skin. His rough voice and his smirk. But most of all he missed Piccolo not being there to celebrate their victory.

Goku who was sleeping heard the sniff. It activated the paternal bond with him and Gohan. He felt Gohan was sad. Goku was first happy that Gohan was awake, but realized he needed more sleep. Gohan had only slept for about three hours and the doctor said he needed an entire day's rest for him to heal properly.

Goku gently took off Chichi's arms and walked silently to the sniffing half-breed. Goku sat on the hospital bed and he picked up Gohan. Goku's arms wrapped gently around Gohan's tiny and bruised body. He started soothing the poor child. Goku took one of his hands and rubbed Gohan's back in slow and gentle circles.

Goku hugged and rocked his body while soothing the emotionally scarred boy. Gohan's sniffles turned to gentle sobs. Gohan emptied his sorrow on Goku. Goku kept soothing the child with a very calm expression. Goku was deep in thought, but was brought out of it when he felt something furry wrap around his hand. Goku's heart melted when he realized Gohan's tail had subconsciously wrapped itself around Goku's arm, a sign Goku knew was one of complete trust.

Gohan's gentle sobs faded into dry and raspy breaths. Soon Gohan's chest rose up and down in peace once more. Goku gently tucked the sleeping boy in. While Goku was sitting on the bed next to Gohan, Chichi came and quietly said "Goku can we go talk outside?" Goku nodded.

Both Goku and Chichi walked outside of Gohan's room and Chichi started to talk. "Goku…I don't know what to say to you? I'll say it in the easiest way I can. I am very happy that you beat those horrible monsters. I know this is a bit weird for me to say this…but if you hadn't come then that horrible Sayain could have killed our baby boy." Goku sighed. He thought that Chichi would think that he would be the hero.

Goku asked Chichi "Do you think that since I am a Sayain that makes me a monster?" Chichi shook her head and gently said towards her husband. "I don't care if you are a space-dinosaur, I will always love you Son Goku." Goku smiled, but then he hugged Chichi and pulled her closer to him. He hugged her tighter. "Chichi…you do know that it really was Gohan that defeated Vegeta?" Chichi looked shocked at Goku before revealing what's bugging her.

"I…I thought you were joking. But That's only one of the reasons I came to talk to you." Goku eyes widened as he realized that Chichi was going to reveal something that would probably break his heart.

"I won't let you train Gohan anymore." Those were the words that came out of Chichi's mouth. Time seemed to stop for Goku as he listened to Chichi. "It's too dangerous for Gohan. I won't let him fight. He can study, but that's about it. I don't want him to fight and train anymore." Goku stood dumbstruck. To Goku, no training was worse than no food. No food meant he could at least go catch a dinosaur and eat it, but no training meant he would get rusty and that wouldn't work. Goku had seen how much Gohan enjoyed training. Goku had a flashback about the first time Goku had started weighted training with Gohan. It was just two months before Gohan became three years old.

 **Flashback**

" _Daddy…Why are the clothes heavy.? I can't move very well." Gohan asked his father. Goku was teaching Gohan how to train his body. "Gohan. Your clothes are heavy, because it's weighted. When you put it on it will be difficult to move, but when you get used to it, you will be faster when you take it off."_

 _Gohan laughed and said "Then you can at least surprise the enemy." Goku nodded and then said "Ok Gohan, I want you to run around our house for as long as you can." Gohan nodded and started running. Gohan stumbled for a while. Gohan's tail at least made it easier for him to run. Gohan was a bit off balance, but managed._

 _Gohan ran once around their house and he was SO tired. Goku saw Gohan gasp for air. Goku looked at Gohan. He had sweat all over his face, arms, legs and tail. Goku smiled. He remembered he was even more tired after he did that with master Roshi. Goku smiled and gently walked towards the tired Gohan._

" _Come on Gohan. Let's go inside." Gohan looked at his Dad and said in very tired voice. "But Daddy…I want to train further…" Goku was surprised how persistent his son was. He nodded and Gohan ran around the house once more. Gohan came back even wetter than before. His hair was drenched in sweat and Gohan's tail was sopping wet. Gohan looked at his dad and started to giggle, surprising his Dad._

" _I…Like training." He stammered. Gohan smiled and without warning he ran around the house again. "Oomph!" Goku heard Gohan fall on the ground. "Ow…Daddy. I need help please." Goku ran towards Gohan and saw that Gohan had only grazed his knee. Gohan wasn't crying, but the pain was enough to make him wince. Goku smiled and gently said "Just wait a minute here Gohan I'll be right back."_

 _Goku ran into the forest and came back with some sort of herb. He fiddled with it and it became some sort of past. He put it on Gohan's grazed knee. Gohan didn't yell, but his tail instead wrapped tightly around Goku's arm._

 _The more Goku put the herb spice on Gohan's knee, the harder and tighter Gohan's tail became. Gohan's tail relaxed when Goku said "Come on Champ let's go home." Gohan smiled and said "Ok, but can we train tonight under the stars." Goku looked at Gohan in a manner that would show everybody he was confused._

 _Goku then knew what Gohan wanted so he said "Sure. Do you like weighted training, it isn't studying and its hard work, huh?" Gohan nodded and said "It's much more fun than normal training." Gohan laughed and said "I can't wait to train some more."_

 _Goku loved his son's laughter. It was so contagious that even Goku had to smile. When Gohan was happy, it was impossible for someone else not to be happy as well. Goku engraved Gohan's smile that day into his brain. Goku would always remember it._

 **Flashback ends**

Goku couldn't just let that face go. Chichi let Gohan not train. Goku knew training was Gohan's joy. Goku knew that by telling Gohan he couldn't train that face would never appear and Goku didn't like it if people are sad.

"No!" Goku said. Chichi looked at Goku and asked in a menacing voice "What?" Goku stood straight and said "You heard me. Gohan will train." Chichi narrowed her eyes and she said "Goku, Gohan will not train…DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Goku took Chichi away from Gohan's.

"Listen Chi. I know that you don't like me training Gohan, but you can't just take something he loves away from him." Chichi became very determined and pushy. "Look Goku I will NOT have Gohan training anymore. He will study and become a scholar." Chichi took out her trump card. "Otherwise there will be no dinner for you until I make up my mind."

Chichi smiled, thinking she had won the argument. She turned her back on Goku with her head held high. However, Goku was having a inner battle with himself. Chichi was putting him in a horrible position. Either he couldn't eat his dinner or he had to train Gohan. In the end, there was only one option that took place. _'I'm so sorry...'_ Goku thought.

"Chichi?" Goku called. Chichi looked at Goku with a smirk in her eyes. Chichi felt sure that Goku was going to let Gohan study. _'my dear stomach…'_ Goku looked at Chichi with sad eyes.

"I will still train Gohan. He will not stop. I am just disappointed that now I have to have no dinner." To say Chichi was angry or mad was an understatement, she was beyond boiling and livid. She yelled at Goku "NOOOOO! GOHAN! WILL! NOT! TRAIN!" Before Chichi could stop herself she smacked Goku across the face.

Chichi gasped and Goku looked sadly at her. Chichi noted and saw how Goku's eyes looked. Goku's eyes looked a bit shocked, but showed sadness beyond what Chichi thought he was capable off. Chichi apologized "Oh, Goku I am so sorry. I just don't want Gohan to get hurt." Chichi stormed off to go cool down, but not before saying sadly "Sorry. Maybe we can ask Gohan what he wants to do."

Goku felt that the tension was broken so before Chichi was gone he said "It's ok. We can do that." Goku walked back towards Gohan's room. Gohan was still asleep. The doctors had told the gang that all Gohan needed was rest and he should recover in the week. Goku sat on a chair next to Krillin.

Goku just sat and looked at Gohan sleep. It wasn't long before Krillin stirred and woke up. He saw Goku looking at Gohan with a tiny smile on his face. Goku saw Krillin was awake so he said "Sleep well?" Krillin nodded. Krillin then asked Goku "Goku I have been meaning to ask you, why didn't you give Gohan a Senzu bean? Then he wouldn't have been here."

Goku smiled and said "I didn't want to waste the beans. Sure Gohan was a bit ruffled up, but those beans can't give you a good night's sleep. I also didn't want to waste it since a Senzu bean is mostly used to cure fatal injuries."

Krillin was satisfied with the results. He then smiled and gave Goku a friendly punch. He then said "Hey could you show me that teleportation technique later when Gohan is awake." Goku smiled and said "Yeah…" Goku's friend saw that Goku was deep in thought. "Hey Goku?" Krillin asked. Goku looked at Krillin and asked "Yes?" Krillin asked again "What are you thinking about, buddy?" Goku grinned and said "I'm thinking about how strong Gohan has become. He's already stronger than me and he is only what, four or five years old? Gohan has incredible power."

Krillin smiled and said "Y'know Goku, you were always the strongest in my eyes. You fought and saved the world from the evil King Piccolo. In my eyes at the time that was an impossible feat, but like I said you beat him." Goku kept watching Krillin talk not moving and only listening what he said. "At first when you and I trained with Master Roshi and I saw that you had such great abilities, I'll admit I was a bit jealous. I see my faults though." Goku laughed and said "I think you have great abilities as well Krillin." Krillin laughed. As usual Krillin noted that it was impossible to have any negative emotions towards the happy go lucky Sayain.

Krillin looked at Gohan from where he and Goku sat. He then said to Goku "Gohan sure looks a lot like you when he sleeps, huh?" Goku giggled and said "Yeah. Just keep watching him. You'll see he get's himself in the strangest positions when he sleeps." Krillin and Goku tried watching Gohan sleeping, but both of their eyes fell and soon both friends were fast asleep. The only thing that was heard in the room was beep…beep…beep.

* * *

Piccolo opened his eyes. Where was he? Was he dead? Is this otherworld? The answer…yes. Yes, it was. Piccolo looked around in fascination. Piccolo saw some souls stand in a line and he recognized them as the souls of Tien, Chaoutzu and Yamcha. Piccolo saw that Tien had his arm back.

Piccolo frowned a bit, but waited patiently until it was their and his turn. "NEXT!" A booming voice came from within the temple. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chaoutzu walked in. The ogre known as King Yemma looked upon the Z-warrior and said "So, I finally get to meet the Z-warriors. Let me check your status. Hmm…" King Yemma flipped through some books. "Aah Chaoutzu died, by self destructing in order to defeat an enemy that was going to destroy the world. Tien, died by sacrificing his life force for the same cause and Yamcha died by being murdered by a Saibamen also by the same cause."

King Yemma flipped through his book again "It says here that you would like to go train with King Kai." All of the warriors nodded and Piccolo sweat dropped. Why hadn't King Yemma called his name out yet. King Yemma then looked at Piccolo. "And Piccolo, the book says here that you...ha…hahaha…HAHAHAH!" King Yemma started laughing, finding something very amusing.

Piccolo patiently waited although he was getting very irritated at the Giant. When King Yemma's laughs subsided he said "Oh, do pardon me Piccolo, I just find it humorous…" That had gotten Piccolo's attention as he looked at the giant ogre. "What?" he said in his usual tone. King Yemma smiled and said "Usually for all the crimes you have committed you would be sent to hell, but the book says here that you have changed…" Piccolo blushed as he knew that the other's will know how he really changed and felt about Gohan. "You became a good friend towards the son of your enemy, Gohan, am I right Piccolo?" Usually Piccolo wouldn't have said a thing or grunted, but considering he was in front of the lord of the Otherworld he said with a slightly embarrassed voice "Y…yes."

King Yemma smiled and said "Your cause of death was protecting an innocent child from a blast that would kill him. You may go with the group towards King Kai if you want to." Piccolo nodded and walked towards the way King Yemma pointed. Before Piccolo and the gang went out of King Yemma's view, he said "Piccolo! Come here! And you guys must wait for him outside."

Piccolo grunted and walked towards King Yemma. King Yemma then said "What I am going to do now may freak you out a bit, but you should see this." King Yemma snapped his fingers and Piccolo saw a hill, the another and another.

Piccolo knew this place, he trained with Gohan here, suddenly he felt a fading power level. He flew upwards just in time for him to see…himself. Nappa was laughing and a prince Vegeta was there. Gohan was holding Piccolo. Piccolo heard himself say "G…goodbye Gohan…my friend." Piccolo saw himself die and thought "I wonder if Goku beat the Sayains after I died." Suddenly Piccolo saw the sky grow dark. Piccolo saw lightning bolts strike the Earth with intense force.

Suddenly all Piccolo felt was Gohan's Ki. It shot up way above what Piccolo thought and all Piccolo saw in Gohan was the animal within and power brimming within his tiny body. Piccolo saw Gohan's face and was surprised it was that of a warrior. For a second there, Piccolo was enchanted by Gohan's teal eyes and golden hair, not to mention the unimaginable power. Piccolo witnessed Gohan slaughter Nappa even after he gave Nappa a second chance. He also witnessed the entire battle with Vegeta.

Suddenly Piccolo was back in front of King Yemma in Otherworld. King Yemma panted slightly and said "Now move along Piccolo, I am sure you will have all the time to ponder about what you saw on Snakeway." Piccolo flew out of King Yemma's office and joined the other Z-warriors.

All of them found Snakeway and started flying. When they were a distance away from where they began Piccolo silently flew and started to think about what he saw. He was silently smirking inside. Gohan had done it. Piccolo tried to stop himself, but he smirked and said softly to himself. "So Gohan, you finally managed to do it. I'll see you soon."

* * *

And with that the warriors journey to King Kai's home began.

The Sun finally rose. It lit up Gohan's room. All in Gohan's room except the latter woke up. Chichi had earlier come to join the group. She had long, before made peace with what happened earlier, but she was still going to ask Gohan what his choice was going to be. Chichi was so sure that Gohan was going to choose his study's over training, since it was easier to do everything.

Bulma was the first to wake up. She tried to stand up only for her to feel some weight on her. She blushed madly when she saw Master Roshi's face…on…her…chest. Fuming Bulma pushed the pervert off so hard he fell off of the chair. Bulma impatiently wanted to know how they were going to get some information on how to wish Yamcha and the others back to life.

She stood up and was about to go outside for so when the rest of the gang, woke up. Master Roshi's first words were "Why do I have such a horrible headache?" Chichi, the white cat, Krillin and both Goku and Chichi slowly woke up next. They greeted each other and started talking about what they would do today.

Goku suddenly laughed and pointed in a direction. The group looked into the direction Goku was pointing and all of them joined in. They all laughed at Gohan. Gohan was sleeping yes, but the position he was sleeping in was hilarious. Gohan's tiny behind was sticking upwards in the sky. Gohan's tail was curled around his legs and face was stuffed inside of his pillow. The group had happily laughed.

The group continued talking and Gohan started to wake up. It was slow but Gohan could feel himself wake up. When he felt ready he opened his eyes and all he saw a pillow.

He groaned when he felt all of his so stiff muscles. The group faintly heard him groan and waited for him to fully wake up. Goku suddenly thought that Gohan might have a stiff body after such a fight so he walked towards Gohan and gently helped him sit up.

The group thought they would see a child that was happy and at least thought he was safe, but they only saw a child that looked around and smiled sadly. Gohan didn't want his friends to know that he was still bothered about Piccolo's death. He acted as if he was happy. Unfortunately, both Goku and Gohan were terrible actors, so the group immediately saw through his act.

Goku was the first to speak, he sat next to Gohan and said "Morning Gohan, sleep well?" Gohan smiled and said "Yes thanks daddy." Without warning Gohan jumped up and hugged his dad. Gohan put his face on his father's chest and Goku heard a muffled sob "I missed you so much. I miss him so much." Goku didn't know what Gohan was talking about, but he felt his heart clench.

Goku hugged Gohan, not caring the looks he got from his wife and friends. He held him like that for a while. Gohan was quiet for a while making everybody think that he had passed out. Gohan surprised them, by looking into his dad's eyes and saying again "When you were gone, I missed you so much." Goku smiled and asked gently "I know, I know, but who else do you miss?"

Gohan's eyes started sprouting tears and Gohan's hugged his dad tighter than what Goku expected. Gohan sadly said "I miss Mr. Piccolo." Chichi heard what Gohan said. "Well personally I am glad that monster Piccolo died, now that he is dead he can't touch my baby." Gohan looked in shock at Chichi and did the one thing Chichi never thought he would do, Gohan raised his voice at his mom "PICCOLO WAS MY FRIEND! HE PROTECTED ME FROM DYING!" His voice grew softer as he continued "Whatever the cost is, I will bring him back."

Chichi was shocked at how devoted Gohan was to Piccolo. She thought Gohan would be glad not to be with Piccolo anymore. Gohan then said "Dad, can't you just feed me a Senzu Bean? I want to go train some more." Chichi stiffened, she and Goku now knew what Gohan was going to say and Chichi was not happy. "W…Wouldn't you like to study like a NORMAL child, Gohan." Gohan shook his head and said "No, I NEED to train to get stronger." Chichi fainted thinking "Why is my son such a delinquent?"

That was when Bulma, yelled almost in delight. "Hey guy's I almost forgot to tell you. Look what I found." She held the remote Vegeta had dropped on the ground. Gohan immediately recognized it as the news was on about the space pods that had landed on Earth just yesterday. Bulma said "Maybe if I press on of these buttons then that pod over there will come over here." Bulma pressed a few buttons. Everybody except Chichi who was unconscious held their breath. Bulma nearly cried in frustration when it exploded.

"Now what are we going to do…" Bulma yelled frustration. "I believe I can help with that." A voice said from the window. Everybody turned towards it and the person who was outside of the window was none other than Mr. Popo.

Goku smiled and said "Hi Mr. Popo. What brings you here?" Mr. Popo smile sadly, but said "Before Kami died he told me to tell you where his ship is." Bulma looked interested and asked. "Ship?" Mr. Popo nodded and continued "Before Kami became Earths guardian he was brought to Earth in a space ship. He stayed there for many years, before coming here. He told me that I should tell you about the spaceship." Gohan faintly said something that brought everybody even Gohan's hopes up. "I remember that big bully Nappa and Vegeta called Mr. Piccolo a Namekian. Could it possibly be so that the planet Piccolo and Kami came from also has some dragon balls?"

Mr. Popo smiled and said from outside of the window. "You are very much correct young Gohan. That is precisely what Kami thought. Now who will come with me to check out the spaceship?" Bulma volunteered and climbed on to the carpet Popo was standing on. Before Mr. Popo went away he told Goku "I suggest that you and Gohan pack your clothes as I have a feeling Kami's home planet's technology is much better than ours." With that Mr. Popo disappeared with Bulma.

Chichi had woken up and seen what had happened. She saw her sons face when he mentioned Namek, and she knew he was determined to go to that planet. Master Roshi saw Chichi's face and quickly went out of her way. Chichi then said "Hold on Mister!" Both Goku and Gohan looked at Chichi and asked "What?" Chichi narrowed her eyes and said "Gohan and Goku, I don't care if the world is ending, but BOTH OF YOU WILL NOT GO TO THAT PLANET!" Goku looked defeated, but Gohan said "I'm going."

Again Chichi felt like screaming, but she then said in a voice Goku identified as livid beyond comparison "Why don't you want to stay here with me?" Gohan strained his voice as not to anger his mom further, but said in a gentle yet stern voice "Mr. Piccolo saved me…I owe this to him. And if you won't let me go willingly, then I will go forcefully." Chichi sighed. Chichi was defeated, but she smirked and said "I can't blame you though. Your just like your father." And with that she walked put of the room.

A while passed since Chichi had argued wit both Goku and Gohan. Bulma suddenly rushed with a happy face. "Guys Mr. Popo was right! That spaceship is so fast we saw Jupiter in under two minutes." Gohan smiled and said "That's Good Bulma. I'm guessing you and your dad are going to modify it." Bulma nodded "Yeah, it was a mess. We are going to fix it and make it a bit more suitable. Goku capsule corporation has also been working on a spaceship that we identified as the one you came in. I think you can use that to go to Namek. It's not as durable, but it has a training area. I was thinking if you would give me some time, both me and my father could try and get it to be even better than that other spaceship." Goku nodded and Gohan then said "Hey dad…"

Goku smiled and said "Yeah champ?" The entire gang laughed out loud when they heard both Goku and Gohan's stomachs growl. Gohan and Goku blushed. Goku then said "I guess Gohan and I haven't eaten in a while huh?"

Chichi came in and said "Well then Gohan and Goku, I have accepted that you go provided that both of you not eat for two days." Goku and Gohan's eyes bulged out and Goku fell onto the ground.

The entire room was quiet save for the laugh that escaped Chichi lips. "Fooled you Goku. Both of you, come on If I know both of you I am sure you would be hungry by now."

Chichi saw Goku pick up Gohan and put him on the floor. It struck all of them that the worlds savior was a five-year-old boy that wasn't even longer than his father. Although in some cases size truly doesn't matter.

Bulma smiled before running off to go and fix the spaceship at Capsule corporation. Korin just disappeared to Kami knows where. Master Roshi went home to do some 'exercises'. The people who now helped Gohan go to Capsule Corporation were Goku, Chichi and Krillin.

Gohan let his tail curled around his father's leg, making him look his age even more. Krillin, Goku and Chichi giggled at the sight and walked/flew towards C.C.

When they arrived Mrs. Briefs welcomed them "Make yourself at home dearies, Bulma's been expecting all of you. She said that you can pick any room you want to stay in." Mrs. Briefs then winked at Chichi and said "Chichi dear, could you come help me make some food." Chichi smiled and said "Sure." Goku and Gohan started drooling. Mrs. Briefs food and Chichi's food was delicious, but if both women worked together it was paradise for both Goku and Gohan.

For a second there all Gohan hoped was that Namek did have dragon balls. With that thought Gohan concentrated back to the task at hand. Being a child who's going to enjoy some time with his family.

 _Today was a strange day for our friends, yet they figured something out that they can go to Namek. But who has the co-ordinates to go to Namek?_

 _Meanwhile far into space Vegeta was almost at his destination. He is in critical health. Will he make it? Will Bulma and her father complete the spaceship so that Goku and Gohan can finally go out into space and bring Piccolo and the others back to life?_

 _Will Piccolo and the gang reach King Kai's planet? All this and more will be answered on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Legends of Gohan!_

* * *

 **Well That went better than I expected. I am sorry if this isn't full of action. I hope that you guys and girls at least enjoyed the chapter so far. I am not going to put in the power levels since this chapter it will still be the same. Next chapter is my own creation...you'll see. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack905:** Thank you for reviewing.

 **Cruzerblade:** Thank you. Your asked me if Gohan would have the LSSJ transformation? I honestly did consider that when I began this story, but I discarded that. I want Gohan to achieve the original transformations like SSJ &SSJ2.

 **Willpowerofm1ne:** Hehe. Glad you enjoy it =)

 **Vishwakarmahul:** Thank you. You are asking me if I am going to give Zenkais and powerboosts? The answer is yes, remember the Sayain's need to get strong so they do need Zenkai's and powerboosts. I know you want Gohan to be a bit braver, but remember at the time Goku and Piccolo was his idol, so I am going to keep him like that. I am hopefully going to make him become independent on his own, but probably when he is older. I can, however make Gohan respond to threats and taunts. I hope this answers your question.

 **RKF22:** Thank you.

 **Darkjaden:** You'll see. I haven't forgotten about him.

 **JollyPayton** : Thanks for the review.

 **Ninjafang1331:** Thank you!

 **TheGhostofAnime:** Thank you =)

To those who read my A/n last time I changed it. Just wanted to tell you so that you weren't confused. I do apologize, I updated late. I had a lot of work to do and finally get a new job, so please don't kill me. I wanted to introduce a new character and some other things, so this was the only way. I wanted to make this into a saga, but decided against it as we need to get to Namek so I hope you enjoy an extremely long chapter. If you have any question's because you don't understand just P.M me.

 **The Tehecodians arrive.**

"…and then he came out and he was in a horrible shape, so both me and Molne practically dragged him to the healing chamber." The doctor explained. Vegeta had earlier appeared on the medical bay planet and the doctors went absolutely mad when they saw his condition.

The doctors had immediately taken action and put him in a healing chamber in order for Vegeta to recuperate. That was about an entire fourteen hours ago. The doctors were currently monitoring Vegeta's heart rate when they noticed it was increasing.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and saw where he was. The doctors opened up the chamber, letting the healing liquid flood outside of the chamber. Vegeta stood up and looked around. Vegeta used his senses and to his great delight he found that he was much stronger than when he was on Earth.

He smirked, but his thoughts were interrupted when a doctor said "How do you feel Vegeta?" Vegeta grunted a yes. The doctors were used to these replies and figured that Vegeta was fine. Vegeta then walked towards his spaceship to go to Namek.

Vegeta knew Namek existed and that he could get immortality if he gathered the dragon balls. He already had made sure that he was prepared with his knew armor. His armor was an exact replica of his previous with the difference of his shoulder pads and leg pads not being there.

Vegeta was about to go to his pod when he sensed a power level he knew could only be…Cui. Cui walked towards Vegeta with a smirk and said "So how's the monkey doing today?" Vegeta grunted and pushed past him, only to find Cui grabbed his shoulder. Cui whispered into Vegeta's ear "In a hurry are we. Are you concerned about the Dragon Balls?" THAT could Vegeta's attention.

Cui smirked and said "That's right. Lord Frieza knows all about it. He's off to go to Namek to wish himself some immortality." Vegeta trembled and thought _'N…no. I hate to think off myself like this, but I cannot allow Frieza to get immortal! If he does, he'll be unstoppable. I need to get there first and wish myself immortal.'_ Vegeta made a silent prayer as he realized he was going to do the one thing he was not yet ready to do…rebel.

Vegeta pushed past Cui in a hurry and jumped into a space pod, setting the coordinates to Namek. Cui knew what was going inside in Vegeta's head. To say he was surprised was a understatement…Cui was shocked that Vegeta had DARED to oppose Frieza, but he thought that Vegeta stood no chance against him. Cui jumped into a pod and set the coordinates to Namek.

Both flew towards their destination in silence, save for the humming the pods made. The pods wouldn't arrive at Namek for at least one and a half months.

* * *

Gohan was training in mid-air. He punched and kicked his father. Goku was enjoying training with Gohan again. Goku wanted to see what training Gohan did. Gohan and Goku were high up in the air, around the layer of the Stratosphere.

Gohan and Goku stopped fighting and Goku panted "I must say Gohan. You've gotten stronger this past year while I was away." Gohan chuckled "Yeah Daddy, but can you stop going easy on me." He whined like a child, which keep in mind, he is. "I have a feeling that you are holding back your true power." Goku listened to what his son said and pondered about what he should do. _'I don't want to hurt Gohan, as Chichi will have my head on a platter, but I want to show him my power.'_ Goku's instinct's battled for dominance to prove he is stronger. In the end, Goku figured that he could show Gohan all of his power.

Goku yelled "KAIO-KEEEEEN!" Goku's body and hair as well as his aura became a crimson red. Gohan was enchanted by this power as it was much higher than his own. Gohan narrowed his eyes and said "Not good enough dad. You are still holding back!" Goku then smirked and yelled "KAIO-KEEEEN TIMES TWOOOOOOO!" Goku's aura and body became ever redder and his power doubled. Gohan then saw his father stop using the technique. The aura faded away, leaving Goku a bit famished.

Goku panted and said "Wow…didn't think that it would take such a lot of energy to…maintain…" Gohan asked "What was that dad?" Goku answered saying "That Gohan, was a technique King Kai learned me, you become like a super self when you use it. Your power and senses increase dramatically, but it takes a lot of power to maintain it so you have to get the job done."

Gohan laughed and said "Well that's some technique Daddy. Hey do you mind if I can get to meet King Kai someday? I sure would love to know about him." Goku smiled and said "Sure…I'll ask him if we can see him now." Goku was about to call King Kai when King Kai communicated with Goku via telepathy. _'Goku you are needed here. I have a message for you. Yes, you can bring your son with you.'_

Goku suddenly turned serious and asked _'King Kai. I'll be there in a minute. I'll use that technique you taught me.'_ King Kai replied _'Yeah, yeah. Just get over here the situation is bigger than you think.'_

Goku said to Gohan "Ok Gohan, grab hold of my shoulder." Gohan looked confused tilting his head to one side and asking "Why?" Goku said "We are going to meet King Kai. It seems That he needs our help on something." Gohan grinned "O Wow!" He grabbed hold of his father's shoulder and held tight.

Goku concentrated and sent out his Ki, searching for that unique signature that was King Kai's. Goku found it and used the technique to transport himself to otherworld. Gohan blinked for one second and he felt himself transport through the air into a different place. When Gohan opened his eyes he felt so heavy. It felt like he was being pushed down.

Gohan saw his father standing there like it was normal gravity. Goku laughed sheepishly and said "Guess you are not used to this gravity, huh Gohan?" Gohan panted and said "Where are we?" Goku then said "We are at King Kai's planet. Don't worry, you'll get used to the gravity."

That was when both Father and son heard King Kai's voice "There you are Goku." Goku smiled and said "Hey King Kai." Goku then said to Gohan "Gohan, this is King Kai. King Kai, this is my son, Gohan." Gohan's tail which had unwrapped from his waist waved happily behind him as he bowed and said "Hello King Kai."

King Kai looked most impressed as he said to Goku "You sure got one polite son you know. Hey kid maybe you could teach your father a lesson or two about respect. I am after all a Kai." Gohan nodded, blushing a bit that his father took his mentor too lightly. King Kai saw this and said "Oh come on kid I didn't mean it like that." Gohan blushed even further.

King Kai talked further "I believe it's my turn to introduce you to somebody Gohan." Behind him was Gregory and Bubbles "This is Gregory…" King Kai pointed towards the green Grasshopper "…and this is my pet monkey, Bubbles." He pointed towards the monkey. Gohan waved to them.

King Kai had to talk with Goku in private so he said to the child "Gohan, why don't you try to catch Bubbles it will help you in the future when you walk in this gravity, should we meet again." Gohan nodded and yelled towards Bubbles "Ok. HERE I COME BUBBLES!" Bubbles happily ran away from Gohan, while Gohan was trying to catch Bubbles.

"Now Goku…" King Kai said with an utmost serious voice. Goku's expression changed immediately almost scaring King Kai. Goku's face was like King Kai's. It was very serious. "Goku I haven't called you here to check on you or anything. I have called you because the Earth is in danger." Goku listened as King Kai continued.

"Deep within the galaxy there was a race of scientific minds, almost like the Tuffels of Planet Vegeta. They were brilliant scientists, but with dark intentions. They are a race known as Tehecodians…." Goku stopped King Kai and asked "The what?" King Kai looked irritated, but said in a very controlled voice "Tehecodians. The way you pronounce it Goku is TECH-CODE-IANS. Goku nodded and listened further to King Kai.

"Now anyway, where was I. They loved experimenting with organical life forms and technology. They are extremely smart as they are a genius race Goku. They lived on a wealthy planet, full of lush and life. They had everything they wanted and needed to conduct their cruel experiments. All they lived for was the sole purpose of experimenting and testing." Goku kept listening.

"But then one, a scientist with darker intentions than most of his race discovered a way to become stronger than his entire race, by meddling and absorbing their home planet's core. Naturally this provided the Tehecodian with near infinite energy and technology. He became much stronger than his race and he was considered a powerful and wealthy man. That was, until the planet was destroyed." Goku looked shocked, but kept quiet thanks to King Kai lifting his finger, showing him to be quiet.

"The scientist knew of what the consequences were if he was to meddle with the planet's core. The scientist had already built an indestructible spaceship, that thrived on a planet's core energy. The scientist escaped the planet, not caring if his race survived or not." Goku gasped as this was horrible news "There was only two survivors or the Tehecodian race. The scientist and his daughter were the only survivors."

Goku's eyes narrowed and King Kai continued "So…" King Kai explained further "The last remaining Tehecodians flew around on that spaceship destroying every planet's core they land on for supplies. Since the spaceship is powered by an entire planet's core, they constantly need to fuel it as the ship is massive. For the past three hundred years I have been trying to find them. Approximately an hour ago I found them by accident and discovered they are on their way to Earth."

Goku asked "Why are you telling me this?" King Kai angrily yelled at the naïve Sayain "WHAT DO YOU THINK!? THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY TO EARTH TO TAKE AND ABSORB EARTH'S CORE!" Goku yelled in a panicked voice "That's horrible! Wait how do you know about this?" King Kai shook his head in frustration and muttered "I'm a Kai Goku. I have to know these things."

"So let me get this straight King Kai. I am going to fight these Tehesoda's and…" King Kai interrupted "Tehecodians, Goku." Goku nodded and continued "then destroy their machine, before it absorbs the Earth's core." King Kai nodded and said "That is correct Goku. The only thing you got wrong though is that you and Gohan are going to fight them." Goku narrowed his eyes at his mentor and asked "Why Gohan?" King Kai was a bit taken off by Goku's tone, but before he could come up with a good explanation, they heard Gohan say "GOTCHA!"

Goku and King Kai's eyes bulged out when Gohan showed them who he had in his hands. Gohan held Bubbles in his hands. Gohan chuckled and said "Hehehe. That was fun." King Kai was amazed to say that Gohan had caught Bubbles within a day. "Umm…" King Kai recomposed himself and said "Well done Gohan, you beat your fathers record of catching Bubbles in a day. It took Goku an entire month to catch Bubbles."

Gohan yelled happily like the little child he was "I got him! I got him! Hahaha!" King Kai chuckled at the display, before saying "Gohan, normally I would want you to train under me to learn this technique, but as you are your Father's son I'll let this one slide." Goku raised his eyebrow curious what King Kai was going to do.

"Ok just stand still." King Kai instructed Gohan. Goku saw King kai put his hand on Gohan's forehead and Gohan's eyes widened. Goku suspiciously asked King Kai "What did you do?" Noting the suspicion and silent threat in Goku's voice King Kai explained "Don't worry Goku. I downloaded the I.T technique into Gohan's brain. His body should be able to do it without any problem."

Gohan smiled and said "Thanks King Kai. I have a feeling those Tehecodians are going to be rough." Goku was surprised Gohan heard the conversation, but figured Gohan overheard them while he was trying to catch Bubbles, after all this planet is very small and it was easy to get curious... especially if you are a child.

Gohan and Goku were about to go when all of them sensed four power levels heading for them. Goku smiled when he realized who it was. Gohan had tears of joy in his eyes when he realized who it was. Four pair of feet landed on King Kai's planet. The four warriors looked surprised, but happy when they saw Goku and Gohan.

The four warriors were Yamcha, Chaoutzu, Tien and Piccolo. Goku happily greeted his friends "Hey Guy's!" Gohan was literally so happy, that when he saw Piccolo, the tears couldn't stop flowing out of his eyes. Tien and the others smirked when they saw Goku, but it disappeared when they saw Gohan. Gohan slowly walked forward to Piccolo with his arms stretched out, as if he was a baby that wanted to be carried. When he reached Piccolo he touched him so gently as if the very wind could blow Piccolo away. Piccolo didn't know what to do so he didn't do anything.

Suddenly Gohan jumped fazed and appeared right in front of Piccolo. He gently and awkwardly touched Piccolo's rough green skin. He suddenly hugged Piccolo around the neck with his tiny arms. Gohan put his face onto Piccolo's chest… or well shoulder. Piccolo stood there blushing and unknowing what to do until he heard Gohan say with a muffled voice "I missed you so much." Piccolo slowly and gently pulled Gohan off of him. Gohan was still clutching the former demon's clothes, not one moment letting it go. Piccolo smirked and ruffled Gohan's hair. Gohan smiled as this was the only sign of affection he was going to get from Piccolo in a long time. He slowly let go of Piccolo's neck and slid down, only to clutch Piccolo's leg, as he still wanted to let this moment last long.

Gohan then really did act his age and put his face into Piccolo's leg. The sight of the little boy doing that made even the former demon's heart clench. Piccolo got a good look at Gohan's body while he really did act his age. Piccolo saw the boy had definantly grown stronger. He smirked when he saw that Gohan still wore the same Gi he gave him while training for the Saiyans. He saw Gohan was still growing his long and spiky hair. It was trailing towards the middle of his back. Piccolo also saw Gohan had his brown fluffy tail. It was swishing back and foreword, a sign he was happy.

While Gohan was clutching Piccolo, everybody else had their own thoughts. _'Wow, Gohan must have missed Piccolo a lot. I haven't seen somebody embrace someone with THAT much happiness.'_ Was Tien's thoughts. _'I'm glad Goku and his kid are back. They still stay the best.'_ Yamcha thought. _'I wonder how they came here if they aren't dead? Must be some technique King Kai taught them.'_ Was Chaoutzu thoughts. _'I…I thought Gohan wouldn't miss me and Goku would hate me for kidnapping his son. This is…unexpected. I would never admit it out loud, but…I really am attached to that kid.'_ Piccolo thought.

Goku gently broke the moment when he slowly pulled Gohan away from Piccolo and spoke in his unfamiliar parental tone of voice "Hey Gohan we need to go and stop this threat, before it appears on Earth." Gohan nodded and said to Piccolo "I'll be back soon." Goku put their fingers to their forehead and vanished.

"Now…" King Kai said with a smile on his face. "I heard you want to train with me. Ok, but only on one condition." King Kai smiled as he saw everybody except Piccolo looked at him in interest.

"You have to tell me a joke…"

* * *

Goku and Gohan appeared next to Capsule Corporation. Goku said "I think it best if we warn Bulma. She might be working on Kami's ship and the last thing we need is that it breaks." Gohan nodded and both father and son landed right in front of the front door. Goku knocked and waited. After a short while Gohan's sharp ears heard someone come in their direction. Gohan and Goku sensed that it Bulma.

Bulma opened the door and said "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY? NO REPORTERS!" Goku cowered behind Gohan in fear of Bulma's wrath. Gohan cautiously asked the blue haired woman. "Umm…Bulma?" Bulma noticed who it was and happily yelled "Goku! Gohan! O my Kami Gohan you look so cute in that outfit with your tail!" Gohan's puffy brown tail was happily swinging behind him, making Gohan actually look adorable.

Gohan blushed when Bulma noted his tail. Gohan wrapped his tail around his waist. Gohan warned Bulma of the upcoming danger "Listen Bulma, something bad is going to happen so there might be a fight. Dad and I came here to make sure that whatever you do with that ship won't be broken when Dad and I fight." Bulma nodded and said "Sure. Me and dad are about halfway done with the ship. Thanks for telling me."

With that the genius rushed inside. Bulma ran past Chichi. Chichi deliberately stopped the blue haired genius. "Hey scuse me Chichi, but I…" Chichi stopped Bulma by saying "Where is Gohan and Goku? Have they run off again, because if they do I'll MAKE CERTAIN GOKU…" Before she could continue Bulma interrupted her by saying "Listen Chichi. There is something on the way to Earth and only Gohan and Goku could stop it. So…"

Bulma couldn't complete her sentence as the Son matriarch fainted. Bulma took her to her bedroom and locked her in. Bulma put the key on the outside of Chichi's room and ran into the lab where she and her father was working on the Namekian spaceship along with Goku's old spaceship. "DAD! I want you to put the entire lab on full lock-down!"

Mr. Briefs raised an eyebrow. "Why my dearie?" He asked "There is a threat coming down to Earth and only Goku and Gohan can fight it." That got Mr. Briefs in the mood to panic. He started to initiate the lockdown sequence and hoped all would be alright.

* * *

When Bulma ran inside C.C, both Goku and Gohan flew upwards into the sky. They first stopped when they felt Krillin approach them. Krillin flew towards both Father and son, He waved as he flew a bit higher. "Hey Goku!" His face suddenly turned surprised "Oh, my Kami! D…Do you feel that!?" Goku and Gohan were just as stunned. Gohan was the first to recover.

"Yeah! Oh man that's twice as strong as Vegeta when he first came here to Earth." Gohan exclaimed. Krillin shivered as Gohan and Goku started flying higher and higher. At one point Krillin said "How can you two still go higher? I can barely breath?" Goku said "Gohan and I have been experimenting with our body's. King Kai said that Saiyans, given enough time, can survive anywhere. While Chichi went to sleep after we came to Capsule Cooperation, both of us started training in the air. We went as high as we could go. Both Gohan and I could go much farther than you could. This is actually the first time both Gohan and I are going much farther than our intended mark. You may want to stay down here as I am sure you cannot breathe in space."

Krillin shivered thinking Goku and Gohan were able to breath in space. _'You Saiyans really are something else. It's like every time I blink, you gain some sort of ability to do something I haven't thought possible.'_ He smiled said "Sure, but I actually think I'll keep an eye on you guys' Ki signal, just to be sure everything is fine."

Gohan looked at Krillin with a stern look on his face "Krillin the chance is most likely that we will have a fight up there." Krillin was about to reply when Goku and Gohan flew higher into the air. Krillin was left alone when he saw them disappear into space.

Krillin flew down a bit, but made sure he kept a strong lock onto both his best Friends Ki. Meanwhile Gohan and Goku had now flown higher into space where they felt the signal appear. Gohan tried to speak, but nothing came through. He could breath, but he couldn't speak. Goku tried to do the same only to find that the same results happened to him. Gohan took a breath and concentrated on the bond that both he and Goku shared. _'Dad? Can you hear me?'_

Goku's eyes went wide and he smiled _'Yeah, this is a great idea son. We can communicate with our bond. I wonder when they will appea…'_ Goku couldn't finish his sentence as both warriors saw a ship appear out of nowhere. The ship stood still for a few minutes, before it opened and out came a strange looking gun. The gun was smaller than Goku's hand. Goku and Gohan slid into a defensive stance. The gun glowed an emerald green and shot. The beam traveled faster than Goku thought possible. The beam split into two directions and hit Gohan and Goku. Both of them felt their body's stop reacting to their commands and slowly, but surely they started losing consciousness.

Their eyes closed and the last thing both of them thought was _'Uh, oh…we're in trouble.'_

* * *

Mr. Popo stood lonely on the lookout. He missed Kami. He knew that Kami would come back however. The Z-Warriors would with him back. Earlier before Mr. Popo had contacted the Z- Warriors, Garlic had told Mr. Popo that he needed to use the pendulum room.

Mr. Popo was getting worried. Garlic had somehow become obsessed with something. It was definantly not ruling over the world, but instead what Mr. Popo didn't know was that Garlic as trying to look at one of the Saiyan's past.

CREEEEAAAK! Mr. Popo turned around and smiled for the first time in days. "Garlic…your back." Garlic smiled and said "Indeed I am…I have bad news Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo smiled and said "Well Garlic, you may tell me." Garlic looked grim, but managed to explain what he did in the pendulum room so long. "As you know Mr. Popo, some enemies fight because they were forced to. Well let me tell you the entire story…

 **Flashback**

 _Garlic had walked towards a farmer's field. He knew this wasn't real as he had just entered the pendulum room. Suddenly a pod landed in the farmer's field. Garlic saw that the farmer was scared. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the farmer. The farmer literally soiled himself when he saw Garlic._

" _Don't worry human…walk away." The farmer didn't need to be told twice and he ran away like a wolf was chasing him. Garlic walked to the pod and out came the being known as Raditz. Raditz looked at Garlic and sneered in disgust. "A Makyian. Your power level is terrible, only a measly 505."_

 _Garlic narrowed his eyes and started his plan. "Are you looking for a man named Kakarot?" Raditz's eyes widened. "Yes, how did you know?" Garlic smiled and slyly started to speak. "I can see the future." He lied. Raditz brought it and asked "Is Kakarot still alive?" Garlic pretended to look unhappy "No. I am afraid not, an old man named Gohan saw him and killed Kakarot when he was just a baby."_

 _Raditz actually felt sad. "DAMMIT!" He yelled. Garlic started speaking and Raditz listened "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Raditz sneered in disgust, but answered "I had to recruit Kakarot in order for us to take over a planet. Damn it. Frieza and Vegeta will have my head for this."_

 _Garlic knew who Vegeta was, but he didn't know who Frieza was. "Who is Frieza?" Garlic cautiously asked the long-haired Saiyan. "Only the most powerful being in the universe. We Sayain's have to work for him."_

" _Can you show me him?" Raditz laughed and said "No. All I can do is probably let you talk to him." He pressed a button on his scouter and gave it to Garlic. Garlic heard something scuffle at the end of the line before a bone-chilling voice said "Yes? Speak up." Garlic spoke as the voice ordered "Who are you?" The voice chuckled and Garlic shivered "My name is Frieza. The most powerful being in the universe." Garlic took the conversation a step further "Are you really the most powerful being in the universe?" Garlic heard laughter. Frieza spoke "You really are an idiot, of course I am!" Garlic then asked "What are the coordinates to Namek…." He bit his toung, but continued "…LORD Frieza?"_

 _Frieza then said in a mocking tone "Dear me…such polite language. Do you really believe in that legend? It is merely a myth. There are no such things as Dragon Balls. But if you must know these are the coordinates…"" Garlic saw numbers appear on the scouter and he quickly memorized it. "now…bego…" Frieza tried to speak. Garlic felt a hand on his head. He tried to pull it of, but to no avail. Raditz ripped off Garlic's head. "Blasted alien…" was the last thing Garlic heard before he died and returned to his body._

 **Flashback end**

"That's horrible, at least we have the co-ordinates to Namek. It's a good thing you memorized it, before he killed you." Garlic looked at Mr. Popo and sadly spoke "As soon as they are finished with Kami's old spaceship then you can go give it to them." Mr. Popo smiled and then said to Garlic "You look tired. Go to bed and maybe you would feel better."

Garlic smiled and mumbled "I sure do need it right now." With that Garlic left Mr. Popo alone. Before walking into the giant palace Mr. Popo said a silent prayer _'Wherever you are now Kami…be safe…'_

* * *

When they Goku and Gohan woke up, the first thing they noted was that they were tied up. There were three guards in front of Gohan and Goku, all laughing. "O so the prisoners awoke…come on the big man wants to see you." Gohan breathed out a question "W…what are you…" The guard laughed "Your right what am I? I am a clone. Clone 9ZX4 to be precise." Gohan sleepily blinked as the beams side effect started wearing off of Gohan and his dad.

They were taken to a room. The room was a massive lab, all with various devices. Goku and Gohan were thrown into the room. "The boss is at the end of the corridor…" When his comrades left one soldier stayed behind and said "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but do not touch anything, besides the floor. The Boss is a very picky man and he doesn't like people touching his stuff..." With that said he walked out sealing both the Saiyan warriors in.

Gohan and his father walked and examined the laboratory again. Both warriors flinched when they saw a needle. They heard murmuring in the distance. They walked towards the source. Goku's fatherly instinct kicked in when both of them sensed a cold power seeping through their senses. "Son, keep your guard up." Gohan nodded.

The murmuring became words. Gohan and Goku lowered their Ki in order to not be detected. Goku and Gohan saw a man talking into a device. When they heard the man's voice, they knew he was somebody they were going to fight. The man's voice was as violent as his intentions.

"NO! I want the subject experiments known as AC902 dissected immediately…. Hahaha! Yeah…Go ahead dissect them slowly, oh and you don't have to kill them first." Goku and Gohan's hair at the base of their neck started to rise. If Gohan's tail was unwrapped, it would have puffed up like a cat's.

The man mumbled to himself and pressed a button on a device that as stuck on his face. The entire room started changing. The room changed in an instant. One minute it was a laboratory and the next it was a living room. There were four large couches. Each one looked comfortable. Gohan suddenly felt panic fear as he saw the man turn. For the first time they got a good look at the 'Boss'.

The man had a slight grey skin. He had yellow glowing eyes. He had a complete humanoid body except for his hair which seemed to defy gravity just as Goku and Gohan's hair does. The man's hair was a pure white color. It seemed to glow an ominous light. The man had some sort of device on his face that was very similar to Vegeta and Raditz's scouter only it was in the form of an oddly shaped triangle.

The man saw them and said "Aah How could I forget… you two. Please follow me."

Goku and Gohan didn't know what to do. The guy felt very evil and he was practically telling them to 'please' follow him. The Sayain and the half-breed, seeing no other choice, followed him. The 'man' walked into a room with no windows. The room was an entire mirror. Goku and Gohan were awestruck as they saw their reflections everywhere. The man grinned and said "I believe introductions are in order. My name is Dr. Comera. I am an Tehecodian."

Dr. Comera pressed another button on his scouter and a non-existent door opened and a girl no older than Gohan walked in the duo's view. The girl looked very similar to Dr. Comera. She had Gohan's height. Unlike Dr. Comera the girl had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to glow. Her hair was a magnificent silver and not unlike Dr. Comera, her hair also had an ominous glow. Her hair was past the nape of her neck and going downward towards her back. Her power was astonishing, she was three times stronger than Vegeta at his maximum, before he transformed. While Dr. Comera's Ki felt mostly evil and deceitful, her Ki felt more gentle and calm.

Dr. Comera introduced her to Goku and Gohan "This is my daughter. Her name is Ditall. She too is a Tehecodian."

Goku asked "Why are you here? Why do you want to destroy our planet?" The Dr.'s eyes widened slightly, but he said in a very surprised voice "I didn't think earthlings had known about us. No, you had some kind of other way to find out about us. Hmm…Probably the one known as 'King Kai' I presume." Goku's eyes widened with shock. "H…How did you know that? Nobody knows when King Kai watches an event."

The 'good' doctor smirked and cockily said "The North Kai or the one you know as King Kai has been after my head for three hundred years. I am assuming he told you as you have one of his signs on your Gi." Gohan gasped and started to babble questions. "How are you so old? And how come you are so smart as to know what happened to my daddy? And how come your daughter is so young and you are no…" The doctor forcefully held up his finger, showing Gohan that he had heard enough "I will answer your questions. How am I so old? The Tehecodian race was born a few light-years away, close to the center of the universe very near to where the very first Saiyans originated."

"I know you Earthlings won't understand, so let me tell you why I am so old with detail. The closer you are to the center of the universe, the better your life-span is. An example of a race that lived near the center of the universe, would be the Alstarian race. The average life-span of one Alstar would be the next best thing to immortal. They live that long, because they have been one of the first species in to be brought into existence that was at least three light years away from the center."

"As for your second question young Earthling, the way I know about your father is because I observed and judged him. It is a Tehecodian trait. All Tehecodians are geniuses even at birth. We have other specialized traits. We are also born with incredible fighting abilities and power. Not as big as the Arcosian's level, but powerful indeed."

"Your third question. My daughter is young, because I kept her in a cooling chamber for the past three hundred years. The chamber stops her aging process while she is in there. She is approximately five years old. Now that all of your questions are answered young one, I believe your father might want to ask me a question or two."

Goku nodded and said in a slightly concerned voice "Why do you want to destroy Earth, isn't there a way that you can take the core of another planet like Mars or Jupiter." Dr. Comera shook his head and said "No…Mars and Jupiter are not correct and sufficient enough to provide to provide us with enough energy. We have decided Earth is the best place to absorb the core since it has more than enough power for us."

Both Goku and Gohan dropped into a stance. Goku said "I can't allow that to happen. I am Earth's protector so I must fight." The Dr. studied Goku and Gohan's stance. "Hmmm…Interesting. You have learned the Kaio stance. And you boy, you have an even stranger stance, it seems you combined the Turtle styled stance and the Namekian styled stance together."

The doctor suddenly laughed insanely and yelled "YOU HAVE NO WAY TO WIN! WHY FIGHT WHEN I COULD DESTROY YOU ALL!?" Gohan's tail puffed up from where it was wrapped around Gohan's tiny body, a feature Ditall didn't miss. She let out a startled gasp. "F…Father…We can't kill them."

Dr. Comera blinked and then asked in surprise "Why not?" Ditall pointed to Gohan and said "Look closer at the boy father. Don't you find anything unusual about these 'Earthlings.'" Dr. Comera narrowed his eyes at the five-year-old and studied him. His eyes landed on the furry belt Gohan wrapped around his tiny waist. One word escaped Dr. Comera's mouth and confirmed what Dital thought. "S…Saiyans."

Goku and Gohan prepared for a fight, they were ready for any kind of attack. They didn't expect Dr. Comera to walk over to them and start to examine their bodies. "I…incredible h…how did you survive?" Goku wondered "Survive?" Dr. Comera frowned and said in a slightly impatient voice "How did you survive the destruction of your home planet?" Goku narrowed his eyes and said "I was sent to Earth as a baby to destroy it. I am not sure what happened to me afterwards. I only know that you are not going to destroy Earth without a fight from me."

The doctor smiled evilly "I have an offer for you." Gohan and Goku looked at the doctor, expecting nothing, but trouble. "You see, while we have been talking my ship has been scanning your levels of power and comparing it to the data we have from the Sayain race. I have to say I am impressed that your power levels are that of a super elite. Even more impressive that boy is strong. He can't be older than Ditall." Gohan suddenly felt his hair rise from the back of his neck as he listened to Dr. Comera.

"We can either battle for your Earth. Believe me, that is a wrong choice as you are no match for me. OR…." He pointed towards a strange machine. "We can absorb your energy and upload it to our power system. Though I think I already know the answer to that one."

While Goku was thinking about what to do, Dital and Gohan looked at each other. The doctor thought they were just staring at each other, but instead they were communicating. _'Hello, can you hear me.'_ Ditall nodded her head slightly, just so that her father didn't know. _'Yes I can hear you.'_ Gohan then asked _'Do you like staying here? Do you really like to destroy planets?'_ Ditall shook her head and started explaining.

' _Sometimes even Kai's can make a mistake. I don't like staying with my father. He is cruel and experiments on so many innocent animals and people. I was never like my father. I don't care about him. Even if he IS the last of my race. He has experimented on me, his own daughter. I never asked for a life like this. I know I am much stronger than you so please I beg of you I don't want to fight.'_ The poor girl shook her head and said _'That machine absorbs life forces so either way I must fight. Good luck.'_ Gohan immediately contacted his father and said _'Daddy we must fight. That machine absorbs your life force.'_ Goku then nodded and said "We will fight."

The doctor's gaze darkened and he said "Are you sure? By my estimate, you are no match for me." Goku nonetheless agreed. The doctor laughed again and yelled in a demonic voice "SO BE IT!" He looked around the room and said "Now I am a man of honor, were would you like to fight? Choose anyplace." Goku stood there and thought. "Maybe somewhere…like…I know me and Gohan can fight both of you on a planet that has nothing we can damage."

The doctor looked surprised, but didn't say anything. He walked towards a window and pressed a button. A green light enveloped the room. When it disappeared they were on a planet that was so much like the desert where Gohan trained. Dr. Comera started laughing. Gohan frowned when the doctor started talking. "Ditall…kill both of them. If you fail…you die…" Gohan was horrified and he yelled at Dr. Comera "How could you be so cruel as to send your only daughter into a battle?"

The Doctor explained "She will not fail. She will carry out my order. Should she not, she will then be killed and replaced with a clone." Gohan looked in disgust the doctor. Before he could say anything however, the doctor pressed a button on his scouter. It beeped and showed some signs for at least a second before disappearing.

Gohan suddenly felt an evil presence. It was dark. Gohan and his father look at Ditall and saw she was actually trying to…get something off of her. A golden crown was planted on her head. The crown had a type of glowing Gem in it. Ditall struggled to get it off, before she gradually stopped and turned around. She smiled psychotically when she turned around.

Goku shivered under her gaze. Her normally blue eyes were glowing white. It was the glow that told you there is something wrong. "Ditall…kill them. Fight…to the death…" Ditall powered up. Gohan shivered "Wow, dad she feels so strong…" Goku whispered back "I know."

Dr. Comera also powered up. His power was twice as strong as Ditall's. "You could never beat us…the data doesn't lie!" He shot forward and punched Goku in the face. Ditall rammed her fist into Gohan's stomach making him gasp for air. The doctor then took Goku threw him onto the ground and stomped on his chest. Ditall shot an energy blast at Gohan. It engulfed the young half-breed. Just as both Father and son were to recover, they were slung into a rock, which broke. The doctor laughed maliciously as he faded and reappeared next to Gohan and started punching him. Gohan punched the doctor, but he didn't even flinch. The Doctor then took Gohan by the leg and jumped. He pounded Gohan on a metal-like rock making a dent. Gohan fell to the ground.

The doctor thought it was over, but then he heard a yell. "KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!" Goku jumped forward when he yelled the name and flew towards the doctor. The doctor was taken off-guard and he gasped for air when Goku punched him in the stomach. Goku saw the doctor was in pain so he quickly grabbed the Dr. and head-butted him. Quickly Goku took hold of the Dr. and threw him to the ground. The Kaio-ken wore of and Goku fell to the ground in obvious pain. The Kaio-ken was worse to handle in that form. The doctor quickly recovered fazed out of existence, only to reappear in front of Goku. He gripped him by the hair and pulled him up. The doctor rammed his fist into Goku's cheek. The Dr. fazed in and out of existence, pummeling Goku left, right, and center, as Goku tried to keep hold of consciousness.

Gohan was struggling to fight Ditall. Gohan really liked her and he didn't want to fight her, but clearly she had other plans. Ditall slapped him in the face and then proceeded to throw him in the air. She fazed and reappeared about a split second later and hit Gohan again with a Ki infused hammer punch. Gohan crashed to the floor and yelled trying to release his power, but it wasn't enough. Gohan ran towards Ditall and jumped aiming a Ki infused punch at her. Ditall was punched in the stomach. She didn't flinch. She smiled deviously. Her glowing white eyes narrowed. Suddenly she shot an eyebeam similar to Piccolo's. It hit Gohan and he yelled in agony. Gohan fell to the ground and he tried to climb back up.

Ditall jumped and threw all of her weight on Gohan, which was surprisingly a lot considering she was a five-year-old. The moment her feet made contact with Gohan's body, you would hear a sickening snap. Gohan cried out in pain, but Ditall punched Gohan in the stomach. She thrust her hand again into his stomach. Gohan fell to the ground again. Ditall tried to give another punch, but Gohan disappeared and reappeared using I.T. technique. He put all of his energy into a punch. It connected with Ditall's stomach and exploded. The smoke clears revealing that Ditall wasn't even bothered by the attack. Ditall threw a last punch, which made direct contact with Gohan's head. Gohan fell unconscious.

Meanwhile the doctor was circling Goku like a vulture. Dr. Comera lashed out and kicked Goku's ribs. The second his kick made contact with his ribcage, the Saiyan he cried out in pain. Dr. Comera laughed and jumped, only to fall onto Goku's arm. Goku yelled in agony, it felt like somebody was roasting him alive. The doctor took Goku into his arm and gave him a (literal) bone crushing bear hug. "Hggg…d…don't do this…" The doctor smiled and spoke in a devilish voice "So…Saiyan? How do you like the Tehecodian race power, much stronger than yours, hm?"

Goku opened his eyes. The doctor was surprised when he saw the look on Goku's face, it wasn't violent or anything angry-ish. It was pity…but for what. The doctor frowned and punched Goku in the face. The punch shattered his cheekbone. Then the doctor shot a Ki blast that broke every bone in his body in half. The pain was so unbearable that Goku lost consciousness. The moment Goku's eyes closed a red light filled the area and all of them were back were they last were. Ditall's eyes turned back into their normal blue eyes. She looked around and cried out in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL!? DAD WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHY ARE THEY BEATEN SO BADLY!"

Now at first glance you would only see two people sleeping on the floor, but on closer inspection it would have been revealed that the body's have near fatal wounds. The doctor smiled and in a proud voice asked his daughter "It's beautiful isn't it?" Dital looked in disgust at her father. Dr. Comera noticed this and frowned.

He then disappeared and reappeared next to Ditall. "Are you questioning my authority?" He asked in a disturbing whisper. Ditall shook her tiny five-year-old head. "Good…" The doctor moved towards Goku and Gohan. He took hold of Goku and mentioned for Ditall to take Gohan.

Ditall picked up Gohan into her arms. Ditall felt Gohan stir. She sensed he was trying to communicate to her via a…bond? When did this happen? How did they create a bond? Ditall knew that if a Sayain was to create a bond, it was only those who they trusted and not to those that had violent intentions against them.

Ditall walked and carried Gohan along with her father who carried Goku. Ditall still wondered at how and when this bond was created when it hit her. They created that bond just before the fight. Now that Ditall had an answer, she now had MORE questions. Why did he trust her? And more importantly, why did she accept the bond so easily?

She was interrupted fro her thoughts when her father spoke "Ditall…put them in this machine." Ditall did just that. She first hooked Goku up into the machine, but hesitated when she saw what machine it was. When she realized what machine it was she yelled and openly questioned her father "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She looked around the room again in panic "This isn't the Drainer, this the torturing chamber." Dr. Comera turned around and laughed manically "They have damaged my pride. Come now and help me kill them." Ditall felt the jewel in the crown on her head glow. She felt herself being replaced. Just as she was about to fade away something within her snapped.

' _It's against my pride to be his slave. I am a Tehecodian! I…will…not…CONTROOOOLEEED!'_ Ditall yelled out and released her power. She took hold of the crown against the doctor's orders. "DITALL…STOP NOW!" She yelled and started pulling it off. First nothing happened, but then the gem started cracking. It shattered. Ditall felt her presence take over the intruder's. Dr. Comera yelled "HOW… DARE…YOU?! I had it with your insolence!" The doctor then forcefully punched his own daughter. It hurt Ditall so much. Doctor Comera then threw Ditall into the torturing Chamber along with Goku and Gohan. Three machines were hooked up into their body's.

The doctor then spoke in a large voice "T.C, you may torture them. Leave all of their vital organs intact, but make them suffer. I am going to activate the Core Absorbers." Ditall was shocked. Any bond she and her father had was now broken, shattered and filled with mistrust and hatred. "As you wish…doctor." The machines approached.

Ditall and both Sayain warriors yelled in agony as the machines started their brutal work.

* * *

Chichi felt something was wrong the moment she climbed out of her bed. She knew something was wrong, because the permanent bond she had established with Goku and Gohan told her so. She walked towards the lab where Bulma and Krillin talked. "You feel that Bulma?" She nodded when Krillin spoke to her. Both of them noticed Chichi. They nervously walked over to the Son matriarch. Chichi narrowed her eyes and asked them "Do you feel something through both your bonds?"

Bulma and Krillin looked a bit surprised when Chichi spoke of the bonds. They had kept the bonds secret for long, but it seemed that Chichi knew of it. "H…how did you know?" Bulma asked in a shocked voice. "O, please…" Chichi said in a very irritated voice "A bond happens when both individuals have a deep connection. I know both of you are friends with Goku and Gohan, so it seemed natural that they would create a bond with you." Bulma nodded, her scientific mind in process.

"I have some good news and bad news, Chichi." Chichi looked at the blue-haired genius and waited. "I have completed the first ship and I know how to control it. I have decided that since Gohan is going, I might as well to keep him out of trouble as well." Chichi nodded, thinking this was a good idea. "But, the machine for Goku isn't ready and might need some time before we can send it after our space-ship." Chichi decided she would worry about that later as she grabbed Bulma in a panic and yelled "IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP MY BABY?!"

"Chichi, I think it may be best if we don't interfere with…" Bulma tried to explain, but Chichi threw her out of the way and in a panic waved her Frying pan around yelling threats." Krillin and Bulma if you don't make sure that Everything is ok up there I WILL PERSONALLY KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES UP THERE!" Bulma was a lady that was stubborn, but Chichi was the Queen of stubbornness. Krillin was so scared of Chichi that moment he almost wet his pants so he quickly flew out to go help Goku and Gohan.

When Krillin left in a hurry Chichi began to laugh. Bulma realized the reason behind it and started Chuckling as well. Just then Chichi grabbed Bulma again and asked in a slightly dangerous voice "What are you going to do about it…Bulma?" Bulma narrowed her eyes and muttered loud enough for Chichi to hear "I am going to work on the ship." When Bulma left Chichi too muttered something "Good."

Krillin flew into the air. He knew he had to help, so he started using a technique he thought would come in handy. He used a Ki shield to trap air inside of it. He started flying to the ship. He made it and he started searching for an opening on the ship. He hoped his oxygen wouldn't run out. Just as he thought there was no way in, a door opened when he accidently pressed a button. Krillin was a bit surprised _'I'm sure that button wasn't there a moment ago. '_

Krillin suddenly saw that a machine was flying down to earth. He hoped the Earth would be ok without his help for a while. He needed to be with his friends.

Krillin walked in and found there was oxygen in the ship, despite the fact that the airlock was open. Krillin suddenly felt heard a roar. He prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. He silently flew and lowered his power level. He reached a room and what he saw made him want to wet and soil his pants twice in a row.

"I…Impossible…"

* * *

The machines retracted their long and pointy needle-like claws out of each body. The first one the needle came out of was the Tehecodian known as Ditall. It slid out of her skin. When it was away a bit of her gold blood dripped out of her body. The second claw-like needle came out of the trembling Sayain known as Gohan. Red blood poured out of his body. The last needle that intruded the body of Goku also retracted. Goku was trembling even worse than Gohan. Both he and Gohan had a fear of needles, but Gohan was too stubborn to show it.

The doctor came in and laughed when he saw the conditions of his prisoners. "I have good news and bad news for the two of you. Let's start with the bad new shall we. The bad news is that I have sent a device to your precious Earth. The device will dig until it has reached the core of your planet and start to absorb it. And just so that you know…" Here he walked up to Ditall and punched her in the face. Ditall coughed up blood. _'The way he punches me. He wants me to stop listening to something, but what.'_ The doctor threw a last punch and he knocked Ditall unconscious. The doctor continued with his sentence "…there is no way to stop it from destroying and absorbing the core. The good news is that you won't be alive to see Earth's destruction."

The doctor insanely laughed and spoke "I want to see the two of you suffer before you die." As he spoke a device etched its way to Gohan's limp tail. Gohan didn't even know what hit him. The pain on his tail was unbearable as he slumped in the grasp of his shackles. The device was like a ring and it vibrated around Gohan's tail. It hurt so so much. The doctor smiled "It hurts doesn't it Sayain… don't worry, it will be over soon." He spoke to Gohan in a falsely soothing voice.

"Stop it!" Dr. Comera looked at Goku. He frowned when he saw Goku. Goku was struggling with the chains that were holding him back from Gohan and the doctor. Gohan looked up painfully and saw Goku. Goku looked so vicious and bloodthirsty that the small boy hardly recognized him as the happy go lucky dad that raised him. "D…Dad…dy" He tried speaking only to find his voice was broken. The device started vibrating around Gohan's tail. Gohan couldn't help it and screamed. This only fueled Goku's rage.

The doctor wasn't scared. He walked forward to Goku and examined him. "Where is your tail? I hope you haven't cut it off as it would make this procedure and operation more painful." When Goku didn't say anything, the doctor exclaimed in surprise "You did! What kind of a Sayain are you? No matter…Computer! Hand me over the B.W.T!" The machine whirred to life and did as ordered. The doctor took a tiny device and threw it into the air.

It attached to the wall and started morphing into something else. Soon it was finished and where a tiny device once stood, a massive satellite was. "This will give you back your tail." The doctor spoke t Goku. Goku's eyes widened as he realized what the doctor was doing. He was going to regrow Goku's tail just to hurt him more. Goku knew Kami's magic wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of Goku's tail being regrown forcefully.

The doctor pressed a button on the machine and it whirred to life. A beam started forming. It was a brilliant silver. Goku looked up and he knew…. this was going to hurt. It shot forward faster than light and struck Goku's body. Goku felt its moonlight power course through his spine and veins. It hurt so much even Goku started crying out in pain. The doctor was surprised to see a blue mark fade away from Goku's back, signaling his tail will now start to grow whenever it needs to. Suddenly Goku heard a loud rip. Goku panted when the pain faded away. Gohan saw a slightly damp brown tail hanging from Goku's back. The appendage was puffed like a cat's. The machine somehow managed to heal Goku's previous injuries.

The doctor stopped the machine. It's silver light disappeared. The doctor was about to walk forward and hurt the Saiyans some more when he sensed that something was wrong. He looked behind him only to find…nothing. He kept observing the room. He found a two clues. Number one was that Ditall's body was gone and number two was that the button on his machine was pressed down to 'Multiple targets.' The doctor was surprised and was about to stop it when he felt a grip on his neck. Ditall threw her 'Father' across the room. The doctor hit a pipe across the room. He recovered and was about to hit Ditall in the face when he realized that it was too late.

Ditall pressed the activation button on the B.W.T and turned around. The doctor saw she was smiling. The doctor looked in horror as he saw the machine shoot it's silver beam at both Saiyan's. It was just a little shot, but it was absorbed by both Goku and Gohan's eyes. The doctor started trembling when he saw Goku and Gohan's pupils turn into a crimson color. Their body's, previously stable, started thumping. Gohan started drooling, spit and foam dripping off of his mouth. Goku was doing the same thing. Both warriors weren't even on their right state of mind as they continued staring off into the distance.

The doctor started backing away. Just as he was about to leave the facility, he saw Ditall fly over and press some more button's on the console. The doors were locked. Ditall spoke in a very mature voice, that didn't seem right since she was a five-year-old "If I am going so are you…and this ship…" That said, Gohan and Goku started screaming in a very monstrous voice. Their clothes were tearing as they were transforming into the dreaded Oozaru. Their muscles started expanding and they grew hair everywhere around their body. Their face formed into a snout and their eyes became ruby red, so much it would have put Shenron's eyes to shame.

The Saiyan's kept growing bigger and bigger. They reached the roof's breaking point. The metal shattered and now the ship was open in space. They completed the transformation with a roar. Their shackles which had ripped off during the transformation so they were free. The Oozaru started smashing everything into bits. They hit everything except the one thing causing the transformation…B.W.T! The Doctor tried running away, but to no avail as the Oozaru once known as Goku hit him with his giant fist. The Oozaru known as Gohan pounded his chest and unleashed a roar. The roar transformed into a giant blast. Its white energy traveled through the ship like a hot knife through butter.

Gohan accidently stomped on Ditall, leaving her body broken. While the Oozaru were destroying the ship and trying to kill the doctor, Ditall closed her young eyes and smiled, for the first time being happy. She embraced the coldness of death. Just as she was going to go, she felt a hand upon her. It was soothing. She heard a voice in her ears… "Eat this…Quick!" She felt something being pushed into her mouth and she automatically started chewing. She swallowed and she felt her body being knitted back together as well as her energy returning. She opened her eyes only to see a man that had a gi that was similar to Goku's.

The man smiled in relief and said "Listen, I know I just met you, but you have to tell me whats going on. By the way, my names Krillin, what's yours?" Ditall told him everything and Krillin frowned now knowing what happened. Krillin didn't like seeing his friends in this state. A boom went off in the background along with a roar. Krillin spoke to Ditall "Listen, get away from here. I have to cut off both of their tails and I don't want you to get hurt." Ditall nodded, but told him "Ok Mr. Krillin I'll go, but please don't cut off their tails. It's make them weaker, instead see that machine over there? Turn that off as it's programmed it to release Blutz waves. If you succeed it will stop the transformation."

Krillin thanked her and she ran towards her father's room. She passed his planning room and sought a few inventions she might want. She used one of her gadget's to take everything she wanted. That done she flew out of the ship and pressed a button. It gave her a remote and she pressed the red button in the middle. The signal traveled to Earth and hit the machine that was earlier sent down. It exploded.

Ditall could breath in space so she flew down towards Earth. The doctor in the meanwhile was struggling against Goku and Gohan. He too tried to get out of the ship, but the Oozaru were determined to get him. It was strange, they only wanted the doctor. They chased after him, while destroying all of his ships system. The doctor had one last plan on how to kill these Sayains. He had to reach the B.W.T, but how? It was near impossible to get out of the range of the Oozaru. Wait…yes…the doctor would use another technique. He had forgotten about it for so long. The doctor smirked as he ran behind a wall and put one of his hands into his pocket. Out came a needle. The needle had a glowing silver liquid embedded in it.

The doctor was about to plunge it into his body when he thought about this decision. If he continued now there would be no going back until it wears off, unfortunately it it wears off in a short time. The doctor shook his head and he plunged the needle into his body. For three seconds the doctor stopped panting as he began a completely knew transformation. His yellow glowing eyes transformed into teal-blue color. His hair which was glowing brighter and brighter by the second turned into purple glowing hair. The hair seemed to swivel around like snakes would reach out and snatch heir prey. The doctor muscles started tearing his clothes and his grey skin transformed into a silver color. His shoulders started bulging as he grew bigger and bigger. He wasn't nearly as big as the Oozaru, but he was considered huge in Human standards.

His power had grown twice as much. It was much bigger than before. The doctor knew he didn't stand a chance against these Saiyans without destroying that machine. He knew that the Sayains wanted to kill him. He was trying to formulate a plan. Unfortunately for the Oozaru, Krillin was watching the battle and had found an opening to destroy the machine. He shot a Ki blast at it and it exploded. The raging Oozaru's roar faded in the background as they started to transform back into their original bodies again. Krillin flew towards where he saw the Giant Ape's disappear. He then saw Goku and Gohan alive, but naked. He was going to celebrate, but was interrupted when the doctor's big body pounded into Krillin.

Krillin was thrown across the floor. He hit the wall and it made a dent. The doctor was about to kill Goku and Gohan when he had the chance, but was again stopped by Krillin. "Hey ugly!" Krillin yelled making the once calm doctor look at him with impatience. "Catch this!" Krillin yelled out as he threw a yellow disk. The doctor was going to catch it, but saw that it was a trap so he dodged it, but barely. It cut threw the entire half of the ship and flew into the long vastness of space.

Just as the doctor was going to kill Krillin with a blast, a hand appeared and stopped him. It was Goku. Gohan was still asleep as the previous transformation took out a lot of his energy, but Goku still had a bit of energy left. Goku punched the doctor. The doctor didn't flinch and he continued his attack. This time Goku got angry and tried to hit the doctor again. Nothing worked until the doctor shot the blast. Goku's eyes widened as he suddenly had a flashback of him and Krillin. They were fishing and playing, then they were training with master Roshi. He saw one last flashback of Krillin before he erupted with unknown strength and fazed in front of the blast.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

The blast exploded making a enourmess amount of light. When it cleared Goku stood there naked, but something was different. His hair was pointy and had a slight red tinge to it. His body was an orange color and so was his aura. His muscles had bulged a bit. But what made the doctor scared of Goku most was his eyes as it had no pupils. Goku yelled releasing an unknown power. It was so strong. The doctor knew something was wrong. Goku flew forward and hit the doctor. The doctor felt himself flying after Goku punched him.

Goku yelled and punched the doctor again. The doctor mumbled in pain as he flew into a wall. _'How the hell?'_ The doctor thought in denial. _'How did he get so strong? Could he be…no….NO….NO!'_ The doctor refused to believe it. He started charging a blast and yelled "Super Sphere!" A ball of dark blue energy formed into his hand and exploded. The beam hit Goku and engulfed him. The doctor smirked and relaxed his bulky body. _'Nobody has ever survived that. Huh?! NO!'_ The doctor exclaimed in shock as he saw the naked Saiyan walk to him.

Suddenly Goku disappeared and he smashed his fist into the doctor's cheek. The doctor tried to dodge the punch that came next. He failed as Goku punched him in the stomach making him double over. Goku kicked the doctor up with his leg and punched him so hard he flew into the air. The doctor's purple hair was then grabbed by the Saiyan. Goku yelled as he started swirling the doctor around and around. Goku released the doctor and fazed behind him. Goku let out a devastating roar as he attacks the doctor with a hammer punch. The doctor fell to the ground.

Goku yelled as he started blasting the doctor with powerful Kias. As each Kia struck the wrecked ship it made a shock that could be heard in space. Goku didn't even wait for the space dust to disappear as he fazed into the dust. You wouldn't be able to see anything, but you would be able to hear the battle. BAM! BOOM! POW! As each blow struck the doctor grunted with pain. The smoke cleared and the doctor was full of bruises. He was bleeding golden blood. The doctor shot a blast at Goku. Goku blocked it and looked at the doctor with his violent pupil-less eyes. Goku eyes widened as he started grunting. The doctor backed up when Goku started to scream. The doctor knew what this kind of yell was. This was known as the Saiyan yell. The doctor stumbled back as Goku yelled louder and louder.

* * *

Back on Earth everybody started hearing a noise. It was faint, but this noise seemed to come from the air. The only people able to recognize this voice were Bulma and Chichi. "What's going on?" Bulma yelled as she fell off of her chair. She had been working on a part of the Namekian ship when she started hearing Goku's voice. She ran down the hall and bumped into Chichi and her parents. "WHY IS GOKU SCREAMING!?" Chichi yelled. Ms. And Mr. Briefs then asked Bulma "Isn't that Goku?" Bulma nodded and spoke to the sky. "Come home safely Goku…"

* * *

On a certain camping ground a man and his daughter were playing when they heard Goku's yell. "Daddy? Who's that?" Videl asked "To be honest…I…I don't know sweet pea." Videl looked at her father with a strange look. "I always thought you knew everything." She stated "Sorry to disappoint you sweat pea, but your father can't always know. There are some things even your daddy doesn't know."

"Do you think Gohan and his daddy is up there?" Came the unexpected answer. Videl's father looked at her strangely as he couldn't remember anybody with the name Gohan. Videl saw the look on her father's face and explained "The boy with the tail. Y'know daddy? The boy who like martial arts and climbed on top of a cloud?" Videl saw the look of recognition pass her father's face as he then reassured her "I really don't know."

Videl looked up into the sky and whispered "Be safe whoever you are."

* * *

Ditall was flying away from the ship when she sensed a power level grow higher and higher. She then heard a scream. Ditall couldn't help but smirk as she realized that this was the infamous Saiyan yell. Ditall always wanted to hear it and she remembered that before her father had taken her to space three centuries ago, he always told he about it. She was always interested in Saiyans, but that interest died when she woke up and heard Saiyans were supposedly extinct.

She now suddenly felt the urge to go to the ship and see it…she wasn't that far away. "Maybe…" She thought "Maybe just this once…" She started flying towards the ship.

* * *

King Kai gasped making the other look at him in surprise. The only one who didn't look very surprised was Piccolo. "What happened King Kai?" Yamcha asked. King Kai turned around to look at his pupils. "I have no idea how or what could have happened when Goku was fighting Dr. Comera, but he somehow transformed and his power is s much larger than it had ever been." King kai gestured towards his back… "Take a look" He muttered.

When the others put their hands on his back they immediately saw Goku. It was incredible…that power! It was mind-boggling! Yamcha couldn't help but shiver. Tien was in deep thought along with Chaoutzu. Everybody was in deep thought when Piccolo surprising pushed Yamcha out of the way and quietly put his hands on King Kai's back, they didn't even notice. Piccolo saw everything they did and left to go sit under the tree next to King Kai's house.

While he was sure nobody saw him he smirked and murmured "Good luck Gohan...you'll need it."

Now all they could do is wait.

* * *

Krillin was still on the ship and was very surprised when Goku transformed so he hid behind a piece of metal that was once part of the ship. While hiding he was trying to get to Gohan. He was almost so close before there was a sudden boom from where Goku and Dr. Comera were fighting and Gohan slipped away from Krillin's grasp. Just before Krillin could reach for him again he was again interrupted…

The doctor tried to find anything that could help him…. anything that could turn the tables against Goku. The doctor saw Gohan lying on the floor, with Krillin trying to reach for him. He flew towards him. Goku had finished yelling only to see the doctor try and capture Gohan. He quickly fazed towards the doctor. He reappeared behind the doctor and tried punching him only to find that he wasn't there anymore. Goku yelled in surprise when he saw that Gohan was in the silver hands of none other than doctor Comera. The doctor smirked and started forming a blast in his hands, the message very clear to Goku. Goku

The doctor smirked before fazing and punching Goku again. When Goku fell to the ground the doctor laughed and he threw Gohan to a wall, knowing full well that Goku will try to protect Gohan. Goku did indeed try. He used I.T to catch Gohan before he could hit the wall. Gohan was still unconscious, but when he bumped into Goku's arms he started waking up. He fell to the floor and heard his dad scream as the doctor tried to finish him off.

Goku flew towards the doctor again. The doctor punched Goku and Goku punched the doctor. Both were direct hits and both warrior and scientist flew into the direction of their punch. Goku recovered and was about to attack the doctor when he felt his power decreasing. The doctor cried in agony as he started transforming back to normal "No! NO, NOOO!NOOOOOO!" The doctor was back to his original form. The doctor looked in fear as he knew he was finished…

Goku was about to make his finishing move when he felt so…so weak. The doctor looked in surprise at Goku and found he had too transformed back to normal. The doctor quickly took this advantage and blasted a hole in Goku, narrowly missing his vital organs. Goku fell to the ground… weakened and bleeding. The doctor gave a victorious laugh. "I WOOOOOOOON!" He yelled. HE laughed victoriously.

He was about to go away when he heard someone yell. He looked behind him and found Gohan. Gohan was giving out the Saiyan yell and he was powering up as much as his body could go. The doctor powered up and said "NOW JOIN YOUR FATHER!" Suddenly Gohan roared even louder as started transforming. The doctor looked in shock as he tried to stop the inevitable. He threw a Ki beam at Gohan only to find it was block by his shield. The doctor took a step back as Gohan's aura turned into a golden color. The doctor looked around in hope for something to save him when Gohan's eyes turned teal and his body gained a bit of muscle mass. The doctor knew it was his end when Gohan's tail and hair turned into a golden color.

Gohan yelled and finished the transformation. He glowed so brightly it would have made the brightest star in the galaxy jealous. When the light cleared, Gohan stood in a stance and started to gather energy. "NO MORE DR. COMERA! NOOOO MOOOOOREE!" He yelled as he kept gathering energy. "NO!" The doctor cried out seeing that this blast could wipe him off of the face of the galaxy. Gohan kept gathering energy. The doctor looked at Gohan with a scared expression. Gohan narrowed his eyes and he started chanting.

"KAAAAAAA…." He began. Krillin who had witnessed this while fight couldn't do anything, but watch as Gohan continued with his attack. Krillin hoped everything would turn out ok.

"MEEEEEEEE…." Ditall felt it before she saw it. She flew towards the ship where the battle was taking place and now knew they needed her help. She was surprised how much power it was carrying.

"HAAAAAA…." Goku looked in surprise when he saw Gohan. Before Goku fainted he mumbled one thing "G…Good boy…Ugh!".

"MEEEEEEE…." King Kai yelled in surprise "You guys should see this! QUICK! Even you Piccolo…" Everybody rushed forward except Piccolo, who took his time in walking. He put his hand impatiently on the back of the Kai's shoulder. Suddenly all of them saw Gohan and Dr. Comera in the final standoff. They knew the doctor would not make it…not this time. Piccolo smiled and gently said to Gohan through King Kai the same time Goku, Ditall, King Kai and the Gang said

"Do it…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as he let the gigantic beam fly from his hands. The beam practically tore through the entire ship like butter. The blue and white beam struck the doctor and for a second in the white blazes of the Kamehameha, the doctor felt something he never felt before. Failure. He screamed as he disintegrated. Gohan kept up the attack for longer than fifteen minutes, before stopping and passing out.

* * *

Goku, Krillin and Gohan woke up in capsule corp. They were smiling as they recalled the last moments. It was great Ditall actually helped them get back to capsule corp. Ditall had earlier helped them get off of the broken ship and taken them to Capsule Corp. and gave them to Bulma. Ditall didn't only bring Goku and Gohan, along with Krillin with her, she also brought some of the most valuable technologies she and her father gathered.

Bulma was so impressed Ditall was asked to stay here. Ditall was so happy with the offer and gladly accepted. She loved fighting and training, but she would rather be a scientist than a fighter. She also wanted to help Bulma with all of her technology and experiments. Ditall was happy.

Earlier Chichi had come in and gave her two Saiyan boys a hug. When Goku and Gohan and Krillin were healed, Bulma rushed in and said "Pack your bags…tomorrow we are going to Namek." All of the warriors were surprised and happy. Bulma explained that Gohan, Krillin and she will go to Namek in one spaceship while Goku's spaceship will be ready in about a week. Goku first objected Saying he wanted to go and help, but Bulma explained he could train in the gravity chamber. Goku thought about this and finally agreed.

The group were also surprised that Goku's tail regrew. They wanted to take it off, but Goku said that there is no moon so he won't be able to transform. It was really strange now as Goku and Gohan now had both wagging tails. They even seemed to find a way to communicate with it. Gohan smiled and guessed he needed to pack when his mom yelled "GOHAN! YOU NEED A HAIRCUT!"

Instantly Gohan's smile vanishes.

* * *

 _This was one heck of a story, huh? So it seems the warriors have now found a new friend. Ditall has been accepted into a group. Her father, Dr. Comera has finally been destroyed and all other evidence of him and any of his disgusting plans has been destroyed in the final blast Gohan gave._

 _Now the warriors are on the go to Namek…but what will they find there? How will the trip to Namek go and will Goku be able to help them after his spaceship is launched? What will they encounter in space?_

 _All of this will be answered in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: The Legends of Gohan._

* * *

 **Hi there. Well then if you are reading this I have finally updated. Once again I really am sorry for the long wait. Chapter like these might pop up when there are time gaps like the 7-year saga. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and to those who don't understand, just P.M me.**

 **O and just so that you know the B.W.T stands for Blutz Waves Transmitter.**

 **Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack905:** Thank you.

 **Vishwakarmahul735:** Ok. Thank you for your review.

 **JollyPayton:** I will answer some of your questions here and some in the story so keep out a good eye for it. Yes, Goku was a false Super Saiyan. The power levels in this chapter will be P.M to you after or before this story is written. I wanted Gohan to be Vegeta's rival and see how it works out. No, Gohan cannot go train with Goku as it would leave out or kill valuable characters, such as Dende. As for Ditall and Gohan, read below the reviews.

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you.

 **SuperSonicBross123:** I suggest you read below. Thank you for reviewing.

 **RFK22:** Thank you. Read below please.

 **Cruzerblade:** Thank you. I never mind questions so I will answer yours. Yes, as I said in JollyPayton's review I don't want to let Gohan train with Goku as it would kill other characters that I deem important. Oh, I was planning on it.

 **Putachu:** I am no sure what you mean by that.

 **Hayabusa girl:** I can try. At the moment I am a bit busy with this fanfiction. I will probably continue my other fanfiction when I am finished with this one.

Now that all of the reviews are finished...As I see in the comments you all wanted or were wondering about Gohan x OC. I planned for Ditall to be in this Fic along with Gohan. I want her to help Gohan in his adventures. I first want to fully develop her, before I think about Gohan x OC or Gohan x Videl or Gohan x Lime. She is still new.

Anyway, this chapter is mostly about the building relationship and forming bonds of Bulma and Krillin, while traveling to Namek.

I am very sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let's begin.

 **A space adventure. In control of Super Saiyan**

Krillin and Bulma were all packed and ready to go. They had everything they needed. Bulma had brought more than enough supplies to go with them on board the ship. Bulma had also taken some capsules for a house. She also took some for Gohan as Chichi had told her about Gohan's enormous appetite. Bulma had also enjoyed the company of Ditall in the past day they had first met. Ditall had shyly asked if she could help Bulma pack for her trip. Bulma had asked Ditall if she wanted to come with, but she had declined saying "I had enough adventures for now." Bulma accepted that. Bulma had also shown Ditall her and her father's laboratory. Bulma was quite surprised when Ditall immediately started helping her father around with some of the projects he was working on.

Dr. Briefs was also surprised how intelligent the girl was. She knew most things even he didn't know until he was this age. She had already helped him design the blue prints for the gravity machine he tried installing for Goku's ship. She had told him that it was just a trait that Tehecodians share to be very intelligent. Dr. Briefs was also very amazed how strong Ditall was as she could lift things he considered very heavy.

Dr. Briefs enjoyed her company immensely as she helped him with his experiments and she enjoyed his company while he was helping her settle in. Krillin was at the moment talking to Ditall and listening about some of her earliest memories. "I used to have a good friend named Wirre. He was a good friend, but very mischievous. He unfortunately didn't survive the blast." Krillin chuckled and said "Yeah, must have been a great friend of yours." Ditall smiled sadly and sighed "Yeah. Hey is Gohan here yet?" She also asked.

Krillin smiled, not even the least surprised that she asked that question. Goku and Gohan had the same way of crawling into your heart when you least expect it. Krillin smiled reliving old memories. "Mr. Krillin?" Ditall asked "Huh?" Krillin asked, realizing that he zoned out for a while and Ditall was still expecting an answer. "Is Gohan here? Or when will Gohan come back?" She asked again. "Oh…" Krillin remembered "I think Gohan is out with his parents to go get a haircut. I feel sorry for him since I have a feeling Chichi isn't going to give him a normal haircut."

Ditall wondered out loud "Hmm… I wonder." She then asked Krillin "Hey can we go see Bulma and make sure she does need help with something." Krillin nodded and Ditall ran off with Krillin close followed behind her. Both entered the lab where both Dr. Briefs and Bulma worked. Bulma noticed them when they walked in the lab. She excused herself from her and her father's work. She bent down to Ditall's level and asked her "Could I get you anything Ditall?" Ditall smiled and said "When do you think will Gohan be back?"

Bulma looked at her watch and said "Chichi said it'll take a few hours." Ditall coked her head slightly to the side and innocently asked "For what Ms. Bulma?" Bulma explained that Chichi thought Gohan's hair was a bit too long so she wanted to have it cut. Ditall seemed to turn pale and she said "BUT THAT'S CRUEL!" Now Bulma was confused "Why? What is cruel?" she asked. "IF ONE CUTS OFF A SAIYAN'S HAIR IT'LL NEVER GROW BACK!" Ditall yelled in a panic. Bulma seemed a bit shocked, but asked "Gohan is a half-breed, I think his hair does grow." Ditall calmed down immediately and said in a relieved and embarrassed tone "Oh…well…um…sorry gotta go…" and with that she ran out of the room.

Krillin, whom had silently stood there and watched Ditall talk and run out of the room, walked up to Bulma and asked "Are you still ok with me coming with you and Gohan? I don't want to be intruding on anything." Bulma got a strange look on her face, but she smiled and patted Krillin on the back "Of course, you're my friend. Besides I need a bodyguard on the way to Namek, should anything go wrong." Krillin smiled and then spoke "Y'know, I am looking forward to getting to know Gohan better. You feeling the same as me Bulma?"

Bulma nodded "Yeah…I haven't had the chance to really know him. I hope the three of us will have some great fun. Speaking of fun, I brought some games with me. I think Gohan will like Chess, Monopoly and Battle Ships, don't you?" Krillin laughed "Yeah! We'll have great fun!" Bulma then took out a paper and started reading it. "I think we should get back to packing." Krillin nodded and both he and Bulma started packing.

Goku walked through the mall with an amused expression. He hadn't seen a building so big on the inside. The only buildings he ever entered were restaurants. Chichi walked through the mall, her eyes darting for the barber. Gohan was sucking a piece of candy his dad brought for him. Speaking of candy, both Chichi and Goku had too some candy in their mouth. Goku had insisted that he buy it with his money. Chichi couldn't believe he had money, but Goku surprised her and brought the candy.

When Gohan had asked for Goku why he bought the candy, Goku said "I want to spoil my baby boy, before he hits space." Goku had also earlier instructed Gohan with a stern, yet playful voice to Gohan he is to have as much fun for the rest of the day, until he leaves. Gohan acted the part really good. Laughing and having fun was very easy to do.

Chichi saw the barber and spoke to her family "Gohan, I want you to cut your hair. Only maybe we should try and get you a better style." Goku agreed with this and said "Before we see we'll lose you under there." Gohan nodded and walked into the barber store with his parent's. Just before they entered Chichi said in a warning tone "Now Goku and Gohan, please keep your tail's wrapped somewhere, where people won't see it."

Gohan and Goku wrapped both of their tails around their waist, making it look like a fuzzy belt. Gohan stepped inside the barber shop and was surprised to find a girl just a little older than him and somebody whom he couldn't forget. That afro was just something else. That poofy afro could only mean one thing. "Hello Mr. Satan!" Gohan greeted. Mr. Satan and Videl who were waiting their turn to get their haircut, looked up and saw him. Mr. Satan immediately recognized Gohan. Videl smiled and spoke to Gohan "Hi Gohan!"

Chichi giggled and thought _'My baby is making friends. He's growing up so fast!'_ Chichi smiled and bent down and said hello to Videl "Hi, I'm Gohan's mom. My name is Chichi and this is Goku, Gohan's Daddy," Videl bowed respectfully along with Mr. Satan "Hello Goku and Chichi." Goku smiled and said "Now Gohan, while your mom and I go pay for your haircut, why don't you talk with your friend." Gohan spoke, before realizing he was still sucking a piece of candy. He quickly swallowed and said "OK!"

Mr. Satan, Chichi and Goku walked in a group away from Gohan and Videl. "So how are you?" Gohan asked "Fine. Hey where is your tail?" Videl asked looking for his fuzzy tail. Gohan looked around, making sure nobody was around and unwrapped his tail. Just seeing the tail made Videl want to touch it. Videl really wanted to feel how it felt, she had only petted it last time, but without Gohan's permission. This time she asked Gohan "Hey, do you mind if I can touch your tail?" She asked politely. Gohan's eyes widened and his tail seemed to swerve away from Videl "Only if you promise not to grab it tightly." Gohan insisted.

"I promise." Just before Gohan could react Chichi called Gohan and said he can come and get his hair cut. "You can do it after I get my hair cut." He promised and walked towards the barber. You could almost hear Goku's whimper as the blade cut off Gohan's long hair. When Gohan's haircut was finished and he looked in the mirror. He didn't really like what he saw. Gohan's hair was shaped into a kind of a bowl. The hair really didn't suit him. He did look cute though.

Chichi asked Gohan if he liked it and he answered honestly "Not really…" Chichi smiled and said in a kind of a disappointed voice. "Don't worry you'll outgrow it. Well at least I think you look cute with it..." Gohan got up, but he turned around and instead of walking to the exit he walked towards Videl, who was still sitting on her chair. He sat next to her and gently held out his tail. Videl's eyes widened. She had thought he would forget. He didn't as he had a knowing expression on his face that told Videl she was allowed to touch his tail. Gohan trusted her.

Goku was quite surprised. He knew how Gohan's instincts worked. He would only let somebody touch his tail if he trusted them. Chichi tried to stop Videl from touching Gohan's tail. Chichi's eyes widened when a growl escaped from Gohan's lips. Goku quickly took his wife into his arms. Goku whispered into Chichi's ear "Never break a forming bond. It will hurt if you do that." Videl curiously looked upon the golden-brown appendage with her bright blue eyes. She then gently stroked it. Goku and Chichi nearly burst with laughter when they saw Gohan's face. The moment Videl stroked Gohan's tail he left reality and entered a world of pleasure. Goku could only imagine the pleasure Gohan was going through and he smiled.

Gohan was enjoying it so much he hadn't realized his head fell on the seven-year-olds lap. Videl's hand reached the back of his ear and she scratched gently. Gohan's tail waved for a second, before falling and lazily wagging behind him. Videl curiously watched as she scratched behind Gohan's ear. She was startled when Gohan started to … purr. Goku knew the bond was complete when Gohan fell asleep on Videl's lap. He walked towards Videl and gently picked up the sleeping toddler. "I hope you have a great day." Goku told Videl. Videl smiled "Does he always do that Mr. Goku?" She asked. Goku nodded and politely excused himself "Yeah, since day one. I think it's because he inherited it from me. Umm…Videl would you mind if we can go home?" Videl smiled and spoke "Ok Mr. Goku, but can I pleeeeease come visit Gohan sometime?" She begged. Chichi saw this as a good opportunity for Gohan to have some fun with normal kids so she replied "Yes, We'll call you." Videl happily bounced and then gave her number to Chichi. When they left Videl waited for her father to finish his haircut.

Goku and Chichi took Gohan outside of the massive mall into the parking lot where they searched for their car outside. Yes, Goku and Chichi did have a hover car, Goku was urged to buy one. Chichi had threatened him with no food. Goku had earlier also went to driving school. He passed, but barely. He nearly made the driver insane. How he got it Chichi will never know. They opened the door and gently strapped Gohan into the car. Gohan was still breathing softly, still in his own world of pleasure, still sleeping... Goku smiled and knew it was time to go so he drove home.

Goku and Chichi had driven for a while, before they saw a giant spaceship in front of C.C, they parked and climbed out to admire it. It was definantly an other kind of spaceship. It was a white dome with one giant window in the middle. Goku and Chichi left the car for a moment to go see Bulma. Goku picked up Gohan and slung him over his back. Goku felt a rumbling in Gohan's chest and smiled. Goku made sure Gohan was comfortable by stroking his tail. The feeling in Gohan's chest intensified and his tail wrapped around his father's arm. They walked in front of Capsule Corporation. Chichi pressed the button that would ring.

Immediately it opened and they saw Krillin. "Hi Goku. Hi Chichi." He greeted. He smiled when he saw Gohan sleeping on Goku's shoulder. "Come on in." Krillin said. They walked with him into the lounge where Goku put Gohan onto his lap. Goku and Chichi talked to Krillin about the old days when they were young, when Bulma came in. "Hi guy's. I think we can go now. My stuff is packed what about yours Krillin? And Gohan's?"

"I have already packed. I'll put my bags in when we lift off." Chichi replied as well "I already packed Gohan's clothes and Gi's he like to wear, and some study work." Bulma nodded and looked around "Hey where is Gohan? I think we should be going now." They suddenly heard an excited voice exclaim "I'm here!" Goku looked at his lap. Bulma, Krillin and Chichi followed suit and made contact with the happy smile and twinkling eyes of Gohan.

Goku smile and pinched Gohan's nose. Gohan giggled playfully "Hello to you Daddy!" He said. Gohan sat up and rubbed his hair, which Bulma and Krillin first noticed was different. It made Gohan look much younger when he smiled, but they didn't really care. Gohan jumped off his dad's lap and stood up, his tail waving for support and balance. Gohan stumbled and fell. As if on cue Goku's tail quickly wrapped around Gohan's ankle and lifted him up.

Gohan was upside down and giggling like crazy. Krillin and Bulma along with Chichi were laughing as well. Chichi really enjoyed this moment. Bulma anxiously nodded her head and Gohan quieted down and looked at her from upside down. "We've got to go now." Gohan hopped and yelled "YAY!" Gohan ran towards the spaceship down the hall and outside Capsule Corporation singing "I AM GOING INTO SPACE! I AM GOING INTO SPAAAAAACE!"

Krillin and Bulma looked at Goku. Goku grinned and explained that he told Gohan he was to have as much fun as possible until the spaceship left Earth. Bulma giggled while Krillin just mumbled something about Saiyans and strange habits. They walked outside to find Gohan having a polite conversation with Mrs. Briefs and Dr. Briefs. Both were having lunch and had insisted Gohan join them. Bad mistake. Dr. Briefs stood in awe at Gohan's appetite and Mrs. Briefs was more than happy to bring more cakes and goodies for Gohan.

When Dr. Briefs got over his shock he saw Goku, Chichi, Krillin and Bulma. He cleared his throat and said "Well then, Bulma let me show our guests how our ship will look on the inside." He walked towards the ship and opened it. He patiently waited for Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Bulma and Krillin to enter. When they did enter all except Dr. Briefs and Bulma's eyes bulged out of their sockets. The place was much bigger than it looked from the outside. It was very clean and tidy.

There was a cockpit where the pilot, obviously Bulma would sit. There was one room and a lounge with four comfy chairs, each a different color: Red, Brown, Black and a strange green. The rest was just the kitchen and then there was a small space that would be used as a bathroom. "Oooh!" Gohan exclaimed. His tail perking up with interest, he suddenly jumped onto the red couch and yelled happily "Dibs on this couch!" Bulma smiled and watched Gohan with interest. She had a feeling she was going to like him already.

Goku suddenly got a serious look on his face. He walked forward to Gohan and in his most scoldfull voice said "Son Gohan, come here this instant!" Gohan looked puzzled. Bulma was confused. Bulma had never seen Goku scold Gohan. Chichi, Krillin Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were confused as well. Usually Goku just told Gohan what was wrong. "Don't make me say it again Gohan, come here!" Goku spoke again. Gohan climbed off the red chair and slowly walked to Goku. He looked into his dad's onyx eyes and asked "Yes Daddy?" Goku's eyes narrowed and he said in an almost stern and controlled voice "You didn't think you could get away from it didn't you?"

Gohan was confused. What was he trying to run away from? Was he in trouble? Suddenly Goku jumped and tackled Gohan. They landed onto the couch. There was a slight panic, most thinking Goku had lost his mind. That was eased when they heard a playful giggle and a hysterical laugh emit from both Goku and Gohan. Goku was tickling Gohan and he was enjoying it so much. Goku stopped and said "Now you know wherever you are, you can NEVER escape your daddy's tickle."

A slight chuckle surrounded the group as they said their goodbyes. Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were really excited to leave. Goku was going to join them as soon as his ship was ready. Goku told Gohan that he must have a fun time in space. They packed everything and was about to launch when a voice exclaimed "WAIT!" The door opened and Gohan came out of the ship. The person waiting for him was none other than Ditall. She smiled and said to Gohan "This is a gift for you Gohan. Whenever you need me, I'll know. Just press the button when you put it on. Have fun learning." With that Ditall flew away into the sky.

Nobody knew what Ditall gave Gohan as it was wrapped in some kind of paper. It was gold and silver. Gohan decided he'd look at it later. Gohan went inside the ship. The ship started rumbling. Gohan sent out a last goodbye to his daddy _'Bye Daddy, I love you!'_ From inside the Corporation Goku smiled and replied _'So do I Gohan…So do I'_ At that moment the ship launched and flew into space. Goku and Chichi stood there watching it fly away. He noted with his very sharp vision that Ditall was waving at the ship before flying to wherever she went to.

Goku smiled, he knew in just a few days he too would go, so he resolved he would make the best of that time. He saw Chichi looking at the sky where the spaceship had disappeared. Goku smiled and wrapped his strong arms around Chichi. Chichi looked surprised at Goku, before snuggling in. Goku spoke up and Chichi was very surprised at what Goku wanted. He wanted to do something with Chichi and surprise Gohan.

"Chichi, I have been thinking…" Goku first started to explain. Chichi kept quiet and listened. "Y'know, before Raditz came Gohan was very lonely. He does have and he loves Piccolo very much, but he is dead…for the moment at least." Chichi wondered what Goku was trying to tell her. "Gohan wanted someone to play with. Gohan wanted somebody who could walk in the woods with him and train and have adventures with. Gohan wanted to be…a big brother."

Chichi's mouth widened in surprise, looking at Goku in absolute shock. She wanted another child, but she **NEVER** expected Goku of all people…or aliens…to come up with that idea. Chichi smiled and spoke "You know, maybe we can try for one after this Namek thing?" Goku's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yeah…" Goku yawned and Chichi giggled. "Come on, let's get some rest you lunkhead." Goku smiled as he left the launching room and entered his and Chichi's room.

He lied down and closed his eyes. He instantly fell asleep. Chichi sat quietly next to him, not uttering a word. She smiled and brushed her hand through his mane of hair. Her hands trailed down to his waist. She took his brown tail and examined it. She had only seen Gohan's tail this closely, but she had never seen Goku when he was grown up with a tail. She left the tail and she lied down next to her mate. She soon too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Gohan felt the rumbling of the rocket upon his seat. He opened his eyes and looked around. Gohan didn't know why, but he somehow fell asleep. He saw Krillin and Bulma asleep as well. They were in their chairs of course, but they seemed to have passed out.

Gohan unstrapped himself when the machine stopped showing the seatbelt sign. He guessed that Bulma and Krillin were going to be asleep for a while, so he wanted to train. He didn't want to train with his body of course. He could probably wreck the entire ship with his power, so he decided to train his mind by meditating. He went into the lounge and sat down in the middle of it. Gohan sat cross-legged and willed himself into the artificial air.

Gohan then floated down and used a technique that Piccolo taught him. He was going to try and talk to Piccolo. Gohan had learned how to use his and Piccolo's bond for telecommunication. Gohan concentrated on it. It was very faint and strange, but he grabbed onto it with his mind. Now he pulled his consciousness onto the link…Gohan suddenly heard Piccolo's thoughts _'Pathetic…look at them chasing the monkey I caught in less than a second. And why does Yamcha keep singing that horrible song.'_ Gohan kept quiet, finding this hilarious. Piccolo continued _'It's a horrible song…I mean listen how it goes. Cat loves food ye-ye-ye-yeah! ARGH!'_ Gohan burst out laughing.

Piccolo chocked on his spit when he realized Gohan was somehow communication was with him. _'WHAT THE HELL!? GOHAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?'_ Piccolo yelled telepathically. Gohan grinned and laughed _'I am…HAHA… never…. HAHA… going to *_ _ **GASP**_ _* forget those words.'_ He stuttered as he tried to control his laugh. _'O-ok. Sorry Mr. Piccolo just wanted to tell you we are on our way to Namek.'_ Piccolo ignored the first hysterical sentence. Gohan could barely speak. _'That's good kid.'_

Gohan frowned and calmed down. He then spoke _'Mr. Piccolo I think I found out how to transform.'_ Piccolo's interest picked up and he asked in one word _'How?'_ Gohan explained _'When I fought Ditall's father I became angry…very angry. I saw you die in my mind and I started transforming.'_ Piccolo found this interesting, he decided to give Gohan some work before he leaves. _'Gohan, before you leave I want you to meditate and search your feelings, I want you to open that part where all your rage is stored. Could you do that?'_ Gohan agreed. _'Ok Mr. Piccolo.'_

Gohan said goodbye and he would speak again with Piccolo when he was alive. _'Good call, kid.'_ With that Gohan left. He retreated back into his own mind. He fell onto the floor. He had been floating for while. Krillin was reading a book and Bulma was sleeping on the green couch. Gohan yawned and rubbed his eyes. Krillin heard Gohan. He looked at Gohan and realized he was awake. "Hey little buddy." Gohan yawned again and spoke to Krillin in a kind of a sleepy voice "Hey Krillin." Krillin wondered why Gohan was so tired. He asked Gohan. "Hey, Gohan…" Gohan looked at him and said "Hmm…" Krillin smiled and asked "What have you done to be so tired, Gohan?"

Gohan yawned "I talked to Mr. Piccolo telepathically. It must have made me more tired than I thought." Krillin gestured for Gohan to come sit next to him. Gohan walked to Krillin and sat next to him. Krillin ordered him to put his head onto Krillin's lap. Gohan did. Almost instantly Gohan felt his eyes wanting to close. He looked into Krillin's eyes and smiled. Krillin smiled and brushed back Gohan's hair. Krillin knew that Gohan trusted him. Goku told Krillin what Gohan really liked and this was one of them.

Gohan really liked the feeling when his hair was brushed back. Krillin smiled and asked Gohan "Hey little buddy, do you want to play some chess?" Gohan cocked his head in confusion "What's that? Is it some kind of food?" Krillin laughed and explained "No! It's just a name for a game. Jeez, you're just like your dad." Gohan blushed and apologized. Gohan asked Krillin where the chess board was. Krillin sent Gohan a mental image to show Gohan where it was.

Gohan ran and flew up towards a cupboard and opened it. He smiled when he read the game 'CHESS' on the cover of a box. He floated in the air and held it out to Krillin. Krillin opened it after he took it from Gohan. Krillin showed Gohan how to place the mat on the table. He explained to Gohan how it worked. "Ok so it goes like this Gohan. Do you see these things in the front of the 'Army'? They are called pawns; they must go first…."

Krillin finished his explanation and sat back in his chair. He sighed, remembering that he was once a master chess player. He hadn't practiced in years, but he was still very good. Gohan was very interested to start this game with Krillin so he had packed and placed everything into order. Krillin smiled when Gohan arranged and ordered all the pieces of chess in the appropriate places. Gohan smiled and started to play chess with Krillin.

* * *

Bulma was sipping her coffee and looking at Krillin and Gohan playing chess. She had earlier woken up and made herself some coffee. She went into the lounge and saw Gohan was enjoying playing chess and Krillin…well he was regretting teaching Gohan about chess. Gohan had already won all of the thirty-eight games they had played. "Aaaaand…. checkmate Krillin." Krillin sighed and looked at the five-year-old. He smiled and decided to wrap up their game session. He was tired anyway. "Hey Gohan? I am feeling a bit tired so I'm just going to take a nap."

Gohan smiled and said "Sure." Krillin walked down to his room and closed his door. A few moments later snores were heard from the door. Bulma looked at Gohan. Gohan was playing with his tail. He was rubbing it in a way that gave him a lot of pleasure. "I don't…know…why…tail…makes me feel…like that." He mumbled. Bulma smiled and remembered the conversation she had a few hours earlier with Goku and Chichi. They had asked her and Krillin to bond with Gohan. At first Bulma was kind of hesitant about doing something like that, but Goku and Chichi explained what would happen if they do that.

Bulma had agreed knowing that Goku knew best. She just had to make Gohan trust her and he will automatically start to make a bond with Bulma. "Hey Bulma?" Gohan called out, making Bulma snap out of her dream-like state. "Yes?" Gohan's stomach rumbled as he innocently asked Bulma "Could you get something to eat? I'm hungry?" Bulma smiled and said "Sure. Come with me to the kitchen." She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Gohan stood there waiting for Bulma to make or bring something to eat. Bulma was rummaging through the refrigerator and found something for both her and Gohan. Bulma was hungry too so she gotten herself something to eat as well. "Here." She mumbled taking a capsule. This wasn't an ordinary capsule however. This capsule was to be microwaved and then it would decapsulize a hot meal. Why? Only Bulma knew.

She heated it up and gave a plate to Gohan. He stopped and looked curiously at the food, his waving appendage making a loose question mark. "Auntie Bulma, I don't mean to be rude or whatever, but this isn't going to last very long." Bulma smiled gently and gestured at the food with her hand. She smiled and explained why she was doing this "Gohan. All these foods might look like a lot, but they are enough to make you full. You see when your father and I used to travel together he would eat all the food out of the house and he would still be hungry. My father and I started to make a lot of food with a lot of proteins, minerals and carbohydrates in it. We genetically modified it so that it made Goku full after only a few bites. Of course that didn't last long since your father had a massive growth-spurt." She gestured to the plate in front of Gohan.

"It should work on you though. Go on try it out." Gohan curiously poked the food and asked Bulma "What about you?" Bulma then told him she wasn't using it. Gohan took a fork and ate some of the food. He blinked and fell to the floor. He landed on one knee. He felt a bit shocked as he felt a bit nauseous. He felt SOOOO full. So full he wanted to throw up. Bulma's eyes widened when she saw the expression he put on his face. "Shall I get you a trashcan?" She asked

Not wanting to be rude Gohan shook his head. Bad move, his stomach gurgled. Suppressing the urge to gag Gohan stood still for a full minute before standing up. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief when he looked at Bulma with a confused expression. Bulma sighed and explained "Sorry, the food must be a bit strong." Gohan yawned "Well I feel sleepy." Bulma looked at a note-pad she had brought with her. She wrote down everything she and Krillin has to do. Bulma saw that Goku and Chichi were very adamant that Gohan takes naps.

"C'mon Kiddo…think you can stand?" Gohan yawned and shook his head. Bulma picked up Gohan's so tiny body and put him on the couch. He was already "asleep". Bulma smiled and got a blanket. She threw it over Gohan, before taking a nap as well. All was quiet for a few minutes until Gohan giggled. Gohan opened his bag which he had next to the couch. In it was Ditall's present. Gohan wanted nobody to see what he was getting.

He opened it and in front of him was three things. One was a tablet-like device with strange markings on it. Then there was a piece of cake which was glowing a sort of blue color. Right next to it was a glove. Putting it aside he read a note Ditall left for him. _'Hi Gohan, by now I am sure you have found all of 'gifts'. I hope you enjoy them. I'll start with the least interesting. The glove, which I assume you have put on has a button that appears when your pulse either starts to disappear or rapidly increase. Press it and a sound will be activated. That sound creates a portal from where I am probably standing. I'll come help when you need it._

 _As for the cake, it is genetically designed to keep reforming. Go on take a bite.'_ Gohan did. The slice looked bitten and broken for a few seconds before it glowed slightly. When it cleared the slice was back to normal. Gohan kept reading the letter. _'This is probably going to be your favourite. The tablet is designed to tell you about any race that exist in the universe. It updates every day. Go ahead type in Saiyans. It works just like any other tablet as well; you can talk to me on it as well. Well then consider this a gift for saving me. Ditall.'_

Gohan smiled and thought _'Thanks Ditall.'_ He put all of his presents away and was about to play with the tablet when Krillin suddenly attacked Gohan's ribs. Gohan was so absorbed in his gifts he didn't notice Krillin sneaking up to him. Gohan tried to resist, but it was useless. Gohan screamed and laughed until he was sure he was going to pop. Krillin smiled when he saw his handiwork. He was quite pleased.

"That's what you get for trying to trick us into thinking you are taking a nap." He then took the really tired child and laid him on the red couch. Gohan's breathing was evening out and his eyes were closing. Sensing no deception Krillin threw a blanket over Gohan. Gohan fell asleep. Krillin chuckled as Gohan looked a lot like Goku when he slept. Bulma walked out to Krillin and smirked. She knew Gohan tried to trick her as Goku and Chichi also warned her that Gohan could trick her that he was having a nap.

Just then an incoming transmission came and a T.V appeared. It was Bulma's father. Dr. Briefs was just checking if everything was ok. Bulma nodded. "WHERE'S MY GOHAN!?" came a voice from behind a corner. Chichi and Goku emerged. Goku was wearing his 'sorry guy's' expression. Chichi had freaked out when she realized that Gohan had forgotten some of his schoolwork. Bulma laughed and explained that she told Gohan that she was going to teach him some other things, like controlling a spaceship. Chichi brought the explanation and left. Goku winked to everybody and they winked back.

All of them had agreed Gohan could just have a vacation while he was on his mission to Namek. Goku and everybody wanted him to have some fun. With that the screen turned dark and everybody at the other end went on with their daily activities. Bulma and Krillin however had decided to take a real nap since they knew that Gohan was asleep. When the closed their doors however, Gohan's calm face and lips slowly but surely turned into a smirk.

He'd give them the victory this time.

* * *

Goku punched and kicked in the hard gravity. He did a back-flip and fazed in and out. He shot a Ki-blast and fazed all around the room in an attempt to hit it. This had gone on for about three weeks by now. Yes, it had been that long since he finally took off and left Earth to join his son. Mr. Briefs had worked extra hard into finishing Goku's spaceship. He had actually done it in a couple of hours, breaking the record for the fastest construction time for a spaceship.

Mr. Briefs had also asked Goku if he wanted to have the addition of a cappuccino machine. Goku refused and Mr. Briefs had the spaceship's coordinates typed in. An hour later Goku was training, Mr. Briefs had installed a gravity machine (the real one), which could increase gravity up to 100 times. Goku started with 20 times normal gravity, thinking it was the gravity from King Kai's planet.

But that was in the past and he was now training in a 50 times gravity. Goku was meditating in the middle of the chamber. His eyes closed and searching for that hidden power within him that he felt when he nearly beat Dr. Comera. One of his eyes twitched and a sudden increase of power foretold something was about to happen. Goku's body floated into the air. Still in the same position as before he searched for that power and grasped onto it when he found it.

Now he slowly brought it out so as not to destroy the ship. His body previously stable started aching, his muscles was stretching and his bones and nerves were burning with the desire to transform. Just when Goku was about to tap deeper into his newfound power he lost grasp of it. His body went back to normal. Goku sighed and opened his eyes. _'That would be the third time I couldn't do it. I know I can…'_ The Saiyan thought. He then increased the gravity to 70 times Earth's normal gravity. Goku went back to meditating.

Once again grasping the power he last used against Ditall's father, he then ignored his body's demands to transform and focused solely on bringing out this power. Slowly but surely he did just that. Goku pushed through his mind and body's barrier and forced himself to a new plateau of power. His eyes dilating and hair as well as his tail gaining a sort of a red and orange tint, his muscles bulging and power increasing, Goku let out a primal yell as his body transformed. "RAAAAAUUGH!"

When he finished he looked at his body in awe. His power was HUGE! He felt so strong. He was about to test his strength in 100 times Earth's gravity. His eyes widened when he realized that it was already on 100 times Earths gravity, as the machine had short-circuited when he transformed. He smiled knowing he reached his goal. He let go of his power and fell onto his bed.

He suddenly heard King kai's voice in his head. _'Goku can you hear me?'_ He asked _'Yes?'_ Goku answered. _'I want you to promise me something Goku.'_ King Kai got to the point immediately. _'Sure…'_ Goku replied. _'There is someone on Namek, his name is Frieza…he is the most powerful being in the whole universe. As your teacher and mentor I forbid you to fight him unless necessary.'_ Goku nodded and promised _'Good… be careful.'_ King Kai seemed relieved. _'See ya King Kai…'_ Goku muttered.

Smiling yet again, he fell out of consciousness and slept.

* * *

The saying "Like Father like Son" really was true. Gohan was meditating. His body was floating in mid-air. His mind was searching for that power he accessed when he fought Garlic Jr, Raditz, Vegeta and Dr. Comera. Krillin and Bulma was watching him and silently cheering him on.

Krillin and Bulma had successfully bonded with Gohan this time. Gohan wasn't bothered when Bulma reached out to scratch him behind the ear, nor was he hesitant that Krillin touch his tail. Both had earned his trust. Bulma and Krillin usually had a fun time telling him jokes and teaching him how to use all of the equipment on board. Bulma looked at Gohan and was hoping whatever he was doing, he would achieve it.

Krillin too hoped Gohan achieved Super Saiyan on his own. Unlike Bulma, Gohan had told Krillin about what he was trying to achieve. Gohan didn't tell Bulma what he was trying to do as she might freak out a little. Eyes twitching, he searched for the most feelings of anger and pain he could detect. He found none… and that made him a bit worried. Krillin sensed distress in Gohan's Ki, made his way forward but was stopped when Gohan growled. Backing away he saw Gohan resume his meditation.

Unbeknownst to Krillin, Gohan growled because he was frustrated. He found a metal wall around one of his mind's chambers. He tried busting it and he tried everything else, but it was shut tight. That's when it hit Gohan. This wall…this metal…was gold! Gohan know knew this was the key to opening his transformation. Gohan searched his mind for anything…ANYTHING that could help him…That's when **that** cruel vision invaded his mind.

 ***Flashback** *

"… _I CAN BREAK YOUR HEEEART!" Nappa yelled making a blast that would instantly kill Gohan. Goku only stood and watched in shock as death seemed near for the half-Saiyan. Suddenly Piccolo jumped in front of Gohan and took the blast full force._

 _Gohan opened his eyes and was shocked to see Piccolo lying on the ground, bleeding, crying and dying. Piccolo was glad he saved Gohan…even going as far as to tell him he saw him as his son. Piccolo dyed and Gohan was left alone in a world where his best friend and mentor had died by...Nappa…_

 ***End of Flashback** *

Gohan eyes snapped open as the broken body of Piccolo faded into his mind. Gohan yelled as his power increased. Krillin and Bulma was gawking at the display of power, but was alarmed when Gohan's yells and power were starting to make the ship rumble. Gohan grunted with every muscle that bulged. "Augh! UGH! AGH!" Gohan's eyes became teal, making both adults take a step back. Lastly Gohan's tail fur and hair turned golden and spikier than before. Gohan yelled and the transformation was complete.

Gohan looked around him. Bulma was hiding behind Krillin and was whimpering like a little dog. Krillin pushed Bulma back gently and walked up to Gohan. "Gohan?" He whispered. Gohan turned his head and blinked. Krillin had to say Gohan looked so…so different. He was used to Gohan having a head that was black and bowl-shaped. Gohan's hair was so spiky. It stood up in a flame-like manner with only one bang that obeyed gravity.

Gohan's teal eyes showed pain and recognition, much more than what a child of his age was supposed to have. Krillin was surprised when Gohan yelled and clutched his ears. "HELP ME DADDY! IT HURTS! IT HUUUURTSS!" Pain showing through Krillin's dark orbs, he rushed to Gohan and grabbed the boy, which was a miracle considering that his power was much higher than what it was supposed to be. Bulma could only gawk as Krillin soothed the boy physically and mentally.

Bulma figured that Gohan's transformation must hurt and so it must be traumatizing. She too came forward to sooth the boy only for both to be pushed back by Gohan. He stood up and he took a deep breath, calming himself. "Sorry, it was just a memory." He looked at his hands. "I feel SO much stronger." To confirm this statement, he gave a few punches. Gohan controlled his aura, making it leave and making Gohan's hair turn blond.

Suddenly there was a noise and the voice of the computer said "Arriving on Namek in the next hour, please pack your bags. We hope you enjoyed your ride with Capsule Corporation™." Gohan smiled, which looked strange as it made Gohan look a bit insane. He then said to both "Thanks guys, you helped me a lot, but now we have a mission to go and finish."

When Gohan disappeared and reappeared in his chair. He also tried to lower his power level to a more reasonable level. Krillin could only gawk at how fast and large his power was. Bulma was just as surprised, but they decided that now a better idea was to bring their friends back to life. They strapped in and hoped for the best.

Gohan smiled and closed his eyes and thought _'Just a little more, Mr. Piccolo. Just a little more…'_

' _I know, Kid.'_ was the answer.

 _Well then this was a surprising turn of events. Gohan and Goku has two different forms, but which one is stronger. Goku is on his way and Gohan is about just an hour away from landing on Namek. What could go wrong? A lot apparently…who is this Frieza and how is he considered the strongest being in the universe? Not to mention King Kai says that Frieza is on Planet Namek? How is Goku and Gohan going to avoid him?_

 _All this and more will be answered in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: The Legends of Gohan!_

* * *

 **Ok so first I am going to give you the power level list of the last chapter.**

 **Gohan: 5,200**

 **Gohan Oozaru: 52,000**

 **Gohan SSJ: 260,000**

 **Gohan (Zenkai): 10,000**

 **Goku: 9,500**

 **Goku KaioKen: 13,500**

 **Goku KaioKen x 2: 19,000**

 **Goku False Super Saiyan: 237,500**

 **Goku Oozaru: 95,000**

 **Goku (Zenkai): 13,000**

 **Krillin: 3,900**

 **Ditall: 36,000**

 **Dr. Comera: 72,000**

 **Dr. Comera Experimental form: 144,000**

 **Ok and now for this chapter's levels.**

 **Goku (post training): 13,000**

 **Goku (Training): 40,000**

 **Goku FSSJ: 1,000,000 (Sorry if this looks ridiculous, but I consider FSSJ half as strong as SSJ)**

 **Ditall: 36,000**

 **Krillin (post meditation/training): 3,900**

 **Krillin (meditation/training): 4,500**

 **Bulma: 6**

 **Gohan (post meditation/training): 10,000**

 **Gohan (meditation/training): 13,000 (Remember Gohan doesn't have a gravity machine as it would crush both Bulma and Krillin.)**

 **Gohan (Ssj): 650,000**

 _ **Well not that that is over I must say that I am sorry I promise you guys that the next chapter will have more action. Ok now for some questions you might be wondering about. These are not reviews.**_

 _ **Q: Why the hell is Goku as strong as Frieza's second form.**_

 _ **A: Goku is stronger, because Dr. Briefs gave him the gravity machine and he got a massive Zenkai after his battle with Dr. Comera (See Chapter 8)**_

 _ **Q: The tablet that Ditall gave Gohan…where is it?**_

 _ **A: Gohan hasn't thought about reading it yet.**_

 _ **Q: How come Krillin is so strong, I mean isn't it a bit extreme for him to have a power level of 4,500.**_

 _ **A: Aww, c'mon give the poor guy some slack will ya. He's training just as hard as Gohan is. Meditation increases your powers as well y'know.**_

 _ **Q: A Piece of cake that can regenerate…what next?**_

 _ **A: A HA! You'll see.**_

 _ **Q: I want to know if Gohan is going to kick Frieza's ass.**_

 _ **A: I shall see where my imagination will lead us.**_

 _ **Peace and until next time…**_

 _ **Gohanforever.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack905: Thanks for the review. Yes, I think he must.**

 **RKF22: I don't know yet…don't get your hopes up too much.**

 **Cruzerblade: Thank you! I am planning on giving Gohan a power boost from Guru's hidden potential. I think Gohan will be more or less around Goku's power level for a while. I don't mind answering your questions:**

 **1) I honestly don't know! I may be able to go beyond DBZ or I may not…I will however tell you guys if I do.**

 **2) Maybe if I go above DBZ I would go for DB Super or create something of my own. Or what I really would like to do is create my own DB Multiverse. Maybe I will create a GT, I don't know.**

 **And don't worry, I am just as curious as you to see how this story ends.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks**

 **One last thing:** Speak

 _Think/bond/ flashback_

 _ **Saiyago**_

 **Well then…here we go…**

* * *

Gohan's body trembled and his blond hair whipped past his teal eyes as the ship finally landed. The blond haired child looked at Krillin and both stood up. Bulma was opening the door and was shocked to find that the planet had blue grass. She had never seen blue grass. "Wow Guys look! Blue grass!" The blue-haired genius yelled out to her comrades. Gohan smiled and hovered outside. His friend Krillin flew right beside him. Bulma told them to get out.

When they did, Bulma decapsulize their space-pod and put it somewhere safe in her jacket. Suddenly all three of them sensed two power levels come to the planet and land somewhere. The powers felt like Vegeta and somebody else. Gohan thought it best to not be sensed by Vegeta so he fell back into his base form. Muscles retracting, eyes becoming black, tail fur and hair becoming less spiky and gold he was back to normal. His hair was back to it's bowl-shaped cut.

Gohan told Bulma and Krillin to go find a cave before they go search for the Dragon Balls. Both Krillin and Bulma slowly hovered into the air, Bulma still struggling a bit as she was still not used to doing this. The blue haired genius used her Ki to fly with Krillin. The two warriors had trained her on thee way to Namek how to use her Ki. The genius was surprisingly able to handle it quite fast.

Gohan flew towards the signal and found Vegeta looking over the horizon. He was about to fly towards him when he sensed and saw somebody in front of Vegeta. He seemed to be a purple alien. Sneaking closer Gohan saw and heard everything Vegeta and the purple alien said. "Y'know Vegeta, fighting Frieza is suicide…" The purple alien told Vegeta. Vegeta snarled "I CAN'T WORK FOR FRIEZA! Immortality is mine! Stay out of the way Cui and I may be able to let you go crawl back to your master."

Cui smirked "Who said anything about me leaving you? It doesn't matter! I am going to beat you once and for all." Vegeta smirked. "Why don't you check your scouter? Let me show you my true power." Cui looked confused "I don't need to do that. Your power-level is the same as mine 18,000." Vegeta huffed "Hmph, come and attack me then. Let's see how weak you are!" Cui bared his teeth at Vegeta. "YOU COCKY FOOL! **TAKE THIS!"** He roared and shot a blast at Vegeta. Vegeta merely smiled and slapped it away from him. "W…what?"

Cui backed away a few steps…if you could call it steps while you are flying. "N…No!" The alien yelled, already losing hope. Vegeta hovered forward "Come now Cui…" He said in a ridiculously soothing and disturbing voice "Just look at your scouter…and it will all be over." Cui pressed the button on his scouter and yelled as it exploded… "T…twenty-seven…thousand." The alien muttered in shock. Gohan saw Vegeta laugh and power up a blast. "So long Cui!" He yelled and threw it. Just before it struck Cui fazed out of the way and yelled "LOOK LORD FRIEZA IS BEHIND YOU!"

Vegeta turned around and Cui saw his chance. He shot hundreds of Ki blasts at the Saiyan Prince. There was smoke all around Vegeta. Cui heard Vegeta laugh. "You fool!" Suddenly Vegeta fazed in front of Cui. Cui looked shocked beyond belief. Vegeta smirked and leaned in closer. When he reached the hole Cui had inside of his head he used for hearing. He whispered into it. "So long."

Cui suddenly lurched forward as he felt Vegeta's arm tear through his innards. The prince's arm shot through his back. Gohan looked on in surprise, horrified by the display. Vegeta threw Cui into the green waters of Namek. Cui was dead and Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief _'Such a relief to have that pest out of the way!'_

Vegeta sensed a power-level below him. He immediately recognized the young warrior Gohan. Flying down he smirked and landed. Gohan nodded his head "You're here for the dragon balls…right?" Vegeta nodded and murmured "Yes, I want to wish for immortality so that I can beat Frieza." The mop-topped warrior cocked his head sideways. "This Frieza guy sounds familiar. I never heard of him before today." The spiky haired prince looked surprised, but spoke "Interesting, looks like some of your Fathers orders has been integrated into your head." Gohan kept looking confused. Vegeta looked softly at the cub.

Vegeta decided he would speak to Gohan in Saiyago. It was usually how Saiyans communicated at home. Vegeta sighed and explained to Gohan who Frieza was. Vegeta flicked his tail and Gohan's tail perked into a question mark. Another flick and Gohan knew Vegeta was trying to communicate with him. **"** ** _Boy!_** **"** Gohan's tail hovered slightly **_"Yes?"_** Vegeta sighed in relief. **_"Good, you know Saiyago. It should be ingrained into your mind since you are a Saiyan. Listen closely brat! I will now tell you my origin. As you now I am a Saiyan, I was born on planet Vegeta. We loved fighting, but we usually loved fair fights. My father was one of the usual Saiyans before Frieza corrupted us. He said to me that things were much, MUCH different than what they were today."_** Gohan interrupted Vegeta's speech.

 ** _"Oh was it ok?"_** Vegeta snapped at Gohan **_"Of course it was. Now listen Whelp…I won't be telling you this twice…you need to know where your heritage originates. Anyway my father told me that in his Great-Grandfathers day, there was hundreds…if not thousands of Super Saiyans. Slowly but surely they died out, but we didn't know why. Legend has it that the Super Saiyan's died out because the strain on their bodies was to great. It also says that the last Super Saiyan came around a few years BEFORE we took over Planet Plant, the name of our planet before we renamed it after my Father._**

 ** _It was strange really, my Father never had children until he was about two-hundred years old. He then conceived me. Anyway we had all but then forgotten about the Super Saiyan transformation, but when Nappa killed your Namekian friend and you transformed… I…remembered."_** Vegeta put his fingers to Gohan's fore-head and sent him a memory. Vegeta spoke normally "That memory was one of the eldest Saiyans my Father met." Gohan was shocked and in awe. This image was beyond possibility. The picture he saw was beautiful, it was a mass of Golden hair and teal eyes all with enough power that would make most warriors look small. There were warriors that flew everywhere. Golden aura's and hair of different sizes were all around him. They were all fighting a monster hundreds of times bigger than them.

Gohan was taken out of his vision when the prince scowled. "THAT is my I must have immortality, to beat Frieza and become a Super Saiyan. You brat, you have had this ability since you were young. The look on your face confirms it." Vegeta's face seemed to scowl even further. It was as if somebody forced Vegeta to eat an onion. Vegeta grunted "This goes against my pride!" He yelled in frustration. "Yet I know I have no choice. I will help you wish your friend back, BUT only if I can get immortality." Gohan thought about it "I agree but like I asked earlier…who is this Frieza?"

Vegeta's face erupted with hate "Only the most God-damn powerful being in the universe. He has enslaved us all." Suddenly Vegeta exploded with rage "HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" He started accidently stated to transmit images of his past to Gohan. Gohan cringed and fell to Nameks blue grass as Images of Vegeta's past was transmitted to him. He closed his eyes and started to cry as the horrible images of Vegeta's mind invaded him.

 _Gohan was in a room dark and miserable awaiting orders from Frieza. The five-year-olds fiery hair was a bit messy and brown. Gohan waited and waited when he suddenly heard "FRIEZA COME OUT AND FACE US!" Gohan walked to the window and saw hundreds of Saiyans. There was a person that seemed to float in front of them all. The figure laughed and Gohan felt shockwaves and chills rise down his Chibi spine._

 _Gohan suddenly saw Frieza, that was the figure, create a massive ball of energy. Gohan felt tears grow in his eyes. He struggled against the window. He pounded it with his royal white gloves. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he looked up and saw the energy ball. Frieza all but threw it. The ball hit Planet Vegeta and there was a massive explosion. Gohan's eyes widened as he felt his father, mother and even his sisters bond break._

 _Tears were now freely pouring from the Chibi's eyes as he fell to the floor and pounded it. Tears seemed to fall for an eternity out of Gohan's eyes. Gohan stopped crying. He looked up and then said out loud "Frieza as long as I live, I will grow stronger. I will end your pathetic life. I will be what you are afraid of most. A SUPER SAIYAN!" With that Gohan jerked awake._

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked back at him. Gohan wiped his tears. He knew he had seen a part of Vegeta that he had never thought he would see before. They shared a moment. Vegeta held out his hand. Gohan nodded and grasped it. An agreement was formed. Both warriors silently lifted into the air, Vegeta and Gohan used their senses to track Krillin and Bulma.

They flew towards where they felt him. Vegeta was quiet all the way. Gohan finally found them. Krillin was high in the sky. He was searching for them. Krillin waved when he saw Gohan. When they landed Krillin freaked out. "O MY KAMI GOHAN WHY DID YOU BRING VEGETA?!" Krillin yelled. Vegeta sighed and explained to Krillin what was going on. "The brat and I have a temporary agreement. You can make the wishes for your friends, but I need one wish to become immortal." Gohan's tail flicked to Krillin when Vegeta wasn't looking. **_"_** _Just do it. We won't let him."_ Krillin nodded. It was better that Vegeta didn't know that the Dragon only grants one wish.

Bulma was checking the dragon radar and telling Vegeta where to go. Vegeta had just gone into the direction of a Dragon Ball when Gohan and Krillin felt lives disappear. Gohan and Krillin needed only one glance at each other before Gohan grabbed Krillin and disappeared. Bulma chuckled...boys will be boys.

* * *

Three beings stood in front of a Namekian. The one to the left was a big bulging blob of pink fat purple spikes poking out of his head. To the right was a more elegant and smoother figure. His hair was green and so was his skin, but his eyes was yellow. The man in the middle however was just the complete opposite of nice. His body armor was purple and pink. His head had two small spikes protruding from it. But the worst of it all was the mans eyes was a crimson red. Unlike those next to him the figure in the middle was sitting in a hover-car.

The environment was a complete mess. There was smoke bellowing everywhere. "Come now, just hand it over and we won't do anything to you." The figure in the middle said. The namekian shook his head and yelled in defiance "NEVER!". Frieza smirked. Touching his scouter, he found two power levels behind the Namekian elder. "Well, if we can't force you to comply, maybe the children wouldn't mind being a part of this discussion." The Namekian's eyes grew wider and he looked shocked. The two children behind him edged away slowly. They didn't want to leave their elder, but it seemed they had no choice.

 _'Dende! Cargo! Young ones, GET OUT OF HERE!'_ He yelled via their bond. _'But elder Moori, what about you?!'_ Cargo yelled ' _Don't worry about me children, take the dragon ball Cargo. Do not let them take your younger brother.'_ The elder told them. The Namekians were about to run away with the Dragon Ball when the pink blob ran to them and spoke in a cold and scary voice "Where are you to going? Hahaha. Lord Frieza do you think I can take one of them?" The green figure smirked "Why not let Dodoria take care of them Lord Frieza? They don't seem like a threat."

Frieza looked at him then back at the children. He then saw that one of them had something in his pocket. Frieza then spoke to both his right hand men. "Zarbon, Dodoria! Stand down! Namekian, I will make a bargain with you. If you give me the Dragon Ball, I will spare the children. Do we have a deal?" The poor Namekian knew he had to do something. Moori sighed and gestured towards Cargo. Suddenly put of nowhere a huge Dragon ball popped out. He gave it to Frieza who smirked.

"I have done as you said. Now leave me and the children be." Frieza cackled and slowly smirked "No." Suddenly a beam passed straight through the heart of the Chibi Namekian Cargo. It hurt the child. Moori could only look in horror as the beam suddenly settled into the veins of the young child. "AH!...AAUGH!" The Namekian child screamed. The pain was intense. Then Frieza closed his fists. **SPLAT!** Dende and his elder could only look in shock as the Namekian child exploded. Purple blood filled the air and Cargo's organs flew everywhere. Both Namekians was both petrified and horrified.

Frieza turned towards Dende, but before he could finish the job three small Ki blasts struck Zarbon, Dodoria and the Tyrant's scouters. Moori's finger was still extended with a bit of smoke coming off of it. Furious Frieza climbed out of the hover-chair he was in. Zarbon was quite surprised, Frieza only came out of that hollow car for one reason, to finish the job himself. The tyrant disappeared and reappeared right next to Moori. He hovered slightly. Frieza's face was emotionless, but only for a minute before he licked his lips. "Die." He whispered.

Frieza tail slapped Moori so hard it broke the elder Namekian's neck. Moori flew into his own home. There he lied…dead, emotionless…cold. Dende had tears running out of his eyes. Frieza climbed back into his hover car, a smirk plastered onto his face. "Kill the brat Dodoria." Frieza ordered. "With pleasure!" Dodoria shot a Ki Blast at Dende. Dende yelled in fear as he saw the blast inch closer and closer. He closed his eyes and awaited his cruel death. He heard a bang. Dodoria did as well when his Ki blast exploded.

There was dust scattered everywhere for about three minutes, before it cleared revealing a young boy. The boy had a mop-top bowl hairdo and he was wearing a Namekian Gi. He had black hair and black eyes as well as black eyebrows. The boy was definantly young as he sill had baby fat on his cheeks and arms. His hands were smoking. He was panting slightly. He had blocked Dodoria's blast and he hadn't expected it to be so strong. Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria looked in shock at the boy we know as Gohan.

They weren't surprised at how strong Gohan was, but rather who he was or his heritage. They had all seen his golden-brown tail. Frieza yelled in sudden frustration "FUCK! A SAIYAN! HOW COME? HOW DO YOU KEEP BREEDING IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FEMALES TO BREED WITH?!" Gohan's body seemed to freeze for a second, before he grabbed Dende and flew away. Frieza gave Dodoria the order and he flew towards Gohan.

Gohan was flying as fast as his power allowed him. He needed to get away from Dodoria. He knew that he needed to get this boy away from the pink giant. Gohan had earlier seen what happened to Cargo and Moori and even when Krillin warned him to not go and help Dende he did. Krillin of course, needless to say was pretty pissed when he came back. He had fired a Solar Flare at Dodoria to keep him from reaching them. Gohan had by then landed back by Bulma's and was eating a meal. Dende had already told them all about himself.

Krillin opened the door of the capsuled house and he immediately told Gohan to come with him to a room. Gohan's eyes widened when he realized that Krillin was ANGRY. Gohan floated to Krillin and closed the door behind him. Krillin then scolded Gohan loudly "Gohan I told you not to go and interfere. You or I could have died. Sure if the enemy was only that pink blob or that green demon all would be fine, but you knew how much power that white being held?"

Gohan looked shamefully at the floor. He bowed his head in defeat. He didn't expect a finger to lift up his chin. Krillin looked at him and said "Please don't be reckless Gohan. A lot of bad things can happen." He bent down and spoke in a soothing voice "At least you had saved that child. Come on let's go eat something…I'm sure your starving." Gohan's tail perked up and waved happily as he and Krillin walked in the living room to eat something.

When they came into the living room, they saw Bulma eating and trying to persuade Dende to eat. The Namekian child had no will to eat and so didn't want to. He explained to the people that he didn't need to eat. Nameks only needed water to survive and this wouldn't affect him.

"So Dende…?" Gohan asked. "Are you feeling better?" The child smiled and nodded. Gohan smiled back, but suddenly a yawn slipped though. It was something both Krillin and Bulma noticed. "Excuse Gohan for a couple of hours…" Krillin politely said to Dende. He then took Gohan to a room in the capsule house. Gohan smiled as he saw the bed and jumped in.

Just as Krillin was about to switch of the light, Gohan said "Be ready for tomorrow Krillin…I fear It'll be a adventure." Just as the bald-headed warrior was about to speak. The small Saiyan known as Gohan was asleep…and he was happy, albeit a bit freaked out from the encounter with Frieza.

Krillin walked in to where he left both Bulma and Dende…he saw them chatting to each other. "Ahem, Sorry guys me and Gohan are just going to take a power nap." Bulma smiled and said "That's ok, me and Dende here are just talking for a while…hey did you know that their elder could awake your hidden potential."

Just like that the tiredness was gone and in it's place was excitement. "That could help for both me and Gohan." He said. "Would the elder allow me to…?" He asked. Dende smiled "He would, but only if you have pure intentions. I can take you there right now if you want."

Krillin smiled and said "Thanks. Is it ok if we leave Gohan here…?" He asked Dende. His answer came in the form of a nod. Bulma then spoke "I'll stay here and fiddle with some stuff a bit, while I wait for Vegeta to bring in that dragon ball.

"Ok let's go!" Krillin exclaimed as he flew out towards the elder's home with Dende….

Bulma sighed as she said "I said it once and I'll say it again…Boy's will be boys."

 _What a strange way to be welcomed onto the planet, but who is this strange Frieza and how is Vegeta doing…and a secret ability opening your hidden potential…find out on the next story of Dragon Ball Z: The legends of Gohan._

* * *

 **Ok I admit this was a short scene, but I have school to do, so I am sorry if this is the only update I came up with…I am trying to work on my other stories to get them up to date.**

 **Ok…that's it. Once again I am so sorry for the late update…**

 **Gohanforever.**


End file.
